My Hero
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: Akhirnya aku menemukannya juga. aku menemukan 'dia' di sini. Warn : Yaoi, OOC. Kyumin Couple. Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T dikit nyenggol M**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal. **

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil mengumpat dan mengomel sendiri. ini di karenakan karena dia baru dari _game center_ dan dia baru saja _battle game_ dengan salah satu pengunjung di sana. Sayang, seribu kali sayang. Dia kalah.

Kyuhyun terus mengomel tidak jelas. Mukanya sudah merah karena marah sedangkan tangannya sudah terkepal dari tadi.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah...?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun menjalankan kakinya ke jalan yang cukup sepi.

Kyuhyun terus saja ngomel tidak jelas dan mengutuk orang yang telah berhasil mengalahkannya itu.

"Lihat saja nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mempermalukanmu! Setelah itu aku kutuk kau jadi batu." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sarat akan pancaran amarahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang minta tolong.

"Tolong, tolong saya! Saya akan di perkosa! Tolong, tolong...!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu dengan sigap mencari sumber suara. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya dan mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Kyuhyun mentenggak-tenggokkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Indera pendegaran dan indera penglihatan ia pasang dengan baik-baik.

"Tolong... saya akan di perkosa!" seru suara itu lebih keras.

Kyuhyun sudah menemukan sumber suara. Sumber suara itu berasal dari gang besar sebelah yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Di sini." Kyuhyun menujuk gang itu dan masuk kedalamnya secara mengendap-endap.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru seseorang yang sedang di cengkram kedua lengannya.

Orang tersebut sedang di cengkram kedua lengannya dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh ke dua pria yang menggunakan baju seperti pengawal tapi berbadan besar (baca: berotot).

Kyuhyun yang menglihat itu segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan gaya sok pahlawan. Padahal dalam hati dia takut setengah mati kalau di suruh melawan orang-orang itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

"HEY, LEPASKAN DIA!" teriakku bak seorang pahlawan.

Ke dua orang yang sedang memegang _yeoja_ yang berada di tengah itu berhenti memaksa _yeoja_ yang ditariknya itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatapku sengit.

Satu orang yang berbadan besar melepas cengkraman tangannya terhadap _yeoja_ itu. Orang yang satu lagi -yang tidak kalah besar- masih mencengkram lengan _yeoja_ itu.

Orang yang berbadan basar yang tidak sebanding denganku itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Aku mundur saat musuh di hadapanku maju.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku di paksa masuk ke mobil dan berteriak-teriak ada juga orang yang menolongku. Aku melihat orang yang tiba-tiba berteriak menyuruh kedua orang yang mencengkramku itu untuk melepasku.

'_PAHLAWANKU...!'_ seruku dalam hati senang.

Aku melihat _namja_ itu. Tapi, tunggu, _'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil?' _ ucapku dalam hati.

Aku kembali melihat gerak-gerik _namja_ yang aku kira pahlawanku itu. _Oke_, sekarang aku tidak akan menyebutnya pahlawan.

Bayangkan saja. Saat satu orang yang tadi mencengkramku itu mendekat ke arahnya dia malah mundur dan itu terus di lakukan. Apa dia takut? Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang aku buat adalah 'IYA'. _Namja_ yang aku kira pahlawanku itu takut. Cih, penakut!

Aku melihat ke samping kananku. Ternyata _namja_ yang berbadan besar ini masih mencengkram lenganku. Walaupun tangan itu mencengkram tanganku tapi matanya melihat ke temannya yang sedang siap-siap menghajar orang yang aku kira pahlawanku itu.

Aku merasa cengkraman yang berada di lenganku ini sedikit mengendor. Kesempatan bagus!

BUAK, BUG!

Untung tangan kiriku sudah terbebas jadi dengan mudah aku menonjok _namja_ yang mencengkramku itu hingga membuatnya jatuh terpental dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku beruntung lagi saat melihat sebongkah kayu yang tergeletak cukup dekat dengannya. Tanpa babibu aku langsung mengambil kayu itu.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin mengambil kayu yang berada di dekatnya dan melayangkan kayu itu dikaki _namja_ yang sedang jatuh tersungkur.

"KYA...! rasakan ini...! seru Sungmin sambil mengayunkan kayu itu tepat di kaki _namja_ yang masih terjatuh.

"AAAKKKHHHH...!" teriak _namja_ itu ke sakitan.

Teriakkan kesakitan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan satu _namja_ yang tadi mencengkram Sungmin menenggokkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sedang mengangkat kayu dengan kaki yang menginjak _namja_ yang sekarang sudah kesakitan.

_Namja_ berbadan besar yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang memunggungi Kyuhyun dan _namja_ yang berbadan besar –yang tadi ingin menghajar Kyuhyun- itu tidak tau bahwa _namja_ yang akan menghajar Kyuhyun itu pindah haluan. _Namja_ itu malah berbalik badan dan mulai mendekati Sungmin.

Semakin dekat hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus berteriak.

"BELAKANGMU!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan langsung menendang _namja_ yang akan menangkapnya lagi.

BUNG

Kena satu tendangan tepat di perut _namja_ berotot itu. Tapi sayang, tendangan dari Sungmin sangat tidak berdampak baginya.

"Tendangan anda masih lemah, tuan." Ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Berani kau melawanku?" tanya Sungmin dan mulai mengacungkan kayu yang di pegangnya.

"Tapi tu—"

"KYA...!" Sungmin kembali mengayunkan kayu itu dan tepat mengenai lengan _namja_ yang tadi di tendangnya.

Setelah memukulnya dengan kayu. Sungmin mengayunkan kayu itu lagi. Sungmin mulai mengeluran jurus _martial art_nya.

Kita lihat ke Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggangga melihat Sungmin yang sedang berkelahi.

'_Ternyata di lebih kuat di bandingkan aku. _Yeoja_ yang tomboy.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Orang yang Sungmin hajar tidak menyerah begitu saja. Orang tersebut sekarang mulai menyerang Sungmin. Perkelahian ini mulai di dominasi oleh pukulan, tendangan, tangkisan , tamparan dan cubitan. Ok, sepertinya tamparan dan cubitan tidak ada di perkelahian itu.

BUG

Sungmin kembali menendang. Sekarang tendangan Sungmin sangat keras hingga membuat musuhnya itu kesakitan. Kesempatan ini langsung di manfaatkan Sungmin untuk mengayunkan lagi kayu yang digunakannya ke kaki musuhnya itu.

BUG

Sungmin memukul musuhnya itu dengan kayu hingga berulang kali. Membuat musuhnya, sepertinya tidak akan bisa berjalan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa _speechless_ saat melihat Sungmin menghajar musuh-musuhnya itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bekerja pahlawan? Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan Sungmin atau Sungmin yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun?

.

Ke dua _namja_ yang tadi menangkap Sungmin itu sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil memegang kaki yang sudah sangat sakit. Sungmin menghadap ke dua _namja_ yang sedang kesakitan itu. Kembali mengacungkan kayu yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menghajar ke dua _namja_ itu sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan pernah memaksaku lagi! dan jangan penah mengajakku untuk berkelahi!" Sungmin memperingati ke dua _namja_ itu dengan nada yang tegas.

Satu _namja_ yang pertama kali Sungmin hajar itu, perlahan bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Sungmin. Walau kakinya sakit tapi, itu tidak terlalu berdampak besar baginya karena tubuhnya belum terlalu kesakitan bahkan belum sakit.

"Maaf tuan.." ucap _namja_ yang sekarang berdiri walau terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

_Namja_ itu mengambil kayu yang tadi Sungmin bawa dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Perlahan _namja_ itu mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan tenanga itu mulai mengambil langkah seribu.

"LARI...!" teriak Sungmin dan mulai membalikkan badannya dan berlari.

Tepat saat berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut berlari dengannya.

_Namja_ yang tadi hendak menghajar Sungmin itu. Mengikuti Sungmin walau sedikit berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Hey, kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin dengan seenaknya menarik Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ikut berlari bersama Sungmin.

"Kau diam saja. Yang penting kita terbebas dari mereka." Ucap Sungmin dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda berhenti!" seru suara itu dari belakang.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal karena dirinya yang tidak tau apa-apa, tiba-tiba terbawa dalam masalah ini.

Sungmin yang merasa _namja_ yang mengejarnya itu tidak lagi mengejarnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan larinya.

"Hosh...hosh... meh...lelahkan..ju... hosh...ga..." ucap Sungmin sangat kelelahan.

"Aku lebih merasa lelah." Sunggut Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merah, keringat yang banyak dan nafas yang sangat tersenggal-senggal.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga sama lelahnya. Ketahuan kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka olahraga.

"_Mianhae_." Ucap Sungmin.

"Dasar merepotkan. Sudah untung aku membantumu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringat yang mengucur di keningnya.

Sungmin membatin, _'Apanya yang membantu? Sebenarnya dia yang membantuku atau aku yang membantunya sih? Soalnya aku merasa aku yang menghajar kedua_ namja _tadi.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam saja itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dari acara membatinnya (?) dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari hadapanya.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengubris ucapan Sungmin. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriak Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin mendesah kesal saat tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berlari dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah sudah sampai di belakang Kyuhyun persis Sungmin mengikuti langkah kemana pun Kyuhyun pergi. Pertama Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang mengikutinya. Karena dia berpikir mungkin rumah Sungmin searah dengannya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan pulang ke apartemennya dan Sungmin terus mengikuti Kyuhyun. Apartemen Kyuhyun sudah dekat tapi Sungmin terus saja mengikutinya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya memberhentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan itu juga membuat Sungmin yang di belakangnya menabraknya.

"Aduh... _appo_..." rintih Sungmin sambil mengusap hidungnya yang menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti mengusap-usap hidungnya dan sekarang dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Iya kamu. Kenapa mengikutiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sungmin yang sekarang menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya?_ Bertanggung jawab apanya?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin. "Menghamilimu saja belum. Jangankan menghamilimu. Menyentuh atau menciummu saja aku belum." ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melipat ke dua tanganya di depan dadanya. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab apa?"

"Jadi begini. Aku ini bukan orang Korea tapi aku ini orang China. Dan tadi itu aku sedang di rampok dan akan diperkosa. Tas dan barang-barangku sudah berhasil di bawa ke dua _namja_ yang tadi aku hajar. Barang-barangku ke ambil semua dan sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menampungku." Ucap Sungmin telak.

"Menampungmu? Enak saja. Aku tidak mau."

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tanganya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menampungku, aku mau kok di suruh kerja apapun. Asalkan kau memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal di tempatmu. Kau tau? Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke China karena semua barangku hilang dibawa orang." Sungmin memasang wajah yang memelas.

"Aku tetap tidak mau." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku rela di gaji dengan harga rendah." Sungmin mulai bernegosiasi dan semakin melancarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya luluh. "Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di apartemenku,"

Kyuhyun yang belum selesai bicara langsung di potong Sungmin, "_Gamshahamnida._" Kyuhyun berucap senang dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Tapi..." lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali memasang wajah memelasnya. "Kau harus bekerja di apartemanku." Lanjut Kyuhyun tuntas.

"Kerja apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Membereskan apartemenku. Yah, bisa di sebut kau bekerja menjadi pembantuku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin nampak berpikir. _'Masa orang sepertiku harus jadi pembantu?'_ batin Sungmin nalangsa.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali dari bawah ke atas. Melihat penampilan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba Sungmin tersenyum.

'_Penampilannya saja buruk pasti apartemennya jelek.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Kita lihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpenampilan memang cukup buruk. Rambutnya berantakan –karena tadi di acak-acak olehnya sendiri-, bajunya keluar dan celana jeans yang robek-robek serta kotor, dengan keringat yang masih membanjiri keningnya.

"_Oke_, aku mau." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Deal._" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya berniat salaman.

"_Ok. Deal._" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun bersalaman. "Ini hanya semantara. Hingga aku bisa kembali ke China." Ucap Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memberitahu _password_ apartemennya ke Sungmin.

"Kau sudah tau _password_nyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jangan beri tau siapa-siapa." Ucap Kyuhyun, lagi. Sungmin mengangguk, lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggangga kaget saat melihat apartemen Kyuhyun yang cukup luas. Sungmin berdiri mematung saat melihat dalam apartemen Kyuhyun dari pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk terpaksa kembali lagi ke tempat Sungmin yang mematung di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa kau akan diam terus di sana, eoh?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, aku masuk." Akhirnya Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang TV. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan selimut dan bantal yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidur di sofa ini dan gunakan ini." Kyuhyun melempar semua barang itu ke Sungmin.

"Apa tidak ada kamar lain?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Masa apartemen sebesar ini tidak ada?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Sebenernya di apartemen ini ada dua kamar. Satu kamar untuk ku dan satu kamar lagi aku alih fungsikan sebagai tempat khusus bermain _game_. Semua PS, PSP dan barang-barang elektronik lainnya aku simpan di sana, termasuk semua koleksi kaset _game_ku. Jadi, jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan itu. kalau kau masuk... aku tidak segan-segan memecatmu." Ancam Kyuhyun di akhir ucapannya.

"Tapi , bagaimana kalau aku ingin membersihkan tempat itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak usah di bersihkan. Biarkan saja begitu. Aku yang akan membersihkannya sendiri. Yang penting kau tidak masuk." Kyuhyun menekankan setiap katanya. Sungmin mengangguk takut.

"Oh ya. Karena kita beda jenis kelamin jadi kita tidak sekamar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo..?_"

"Iya kita beda jenis kelamin. Kau _yeoja_ dan aku _namja_." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke Sungmin dan kembali menunjuk ke dirinya.

"Hey, aku _namja_!" seru Sungmin tidak terima.

"A-apa..?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan berkata dengan tidak percayanya.

"Iya aku _namja_. _N – A – M – J - A_" Sungmin mengeja kata terakhirnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya pun memegang leher Sungmin erat. Berusaha mencari jakun di sana. Tapi, itu membuat Sungmin tercekik.

"K-kau...men-mencekikku.." ucap Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memiliki jakun." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Dia melepas pegangannya dari leher Sungmin.

Dengan watadosnya Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin keras.

"Aaahhh..." Sungmin mendesah.

Kyuhyun bukan menghentikan remasannya malah semakin meremas. Sungmin yang sudah merasa terhina karena dadanya di remas seenaknya itu pun terpaksa menendang _'itu'_ Kyuhyun.

BUG

Sungmin terpaksa menendang bagaian pribadi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti meremas dada Sungmin dan tangannya beralih memegang bagian '_itu'_nya.

"Kenapa kau menendang _little Kyu_, ku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memegang bagian selatan dari tubuhnya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri meremas-remas dadaku. Kau pikir apaan dadaku ini." Sungmin sedikit marah saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan." Ucap Kyuhyun masih memengang bagian _'itu'_ nya yang masih sakit.

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti meremasnya dan malah semakin nafsu dalam meremasnya." Ucap Sungmin masih tersirat ada nada amarah di sana.

"Hey, sopanlah! Aku ini tuanmu. Kau ingin aku memecatmu?" Kyuhyun mulai marah dan masih sama, masih memegang _'itu'_nya.

Mendengar kata 'memecat' membuat Sungmin tidak jadi marah.

"Ma-maf, tuan..." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin berlutut dan hendak memegang _'itu'_ Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Sungmin jauh-jauh.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku ingin mengobatinya. Kelihatannya sangat sakit." Ucap Sungmin polos dan kembali berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri yang mengobatinya dan ini bukan kelihatannya sakit tapi memang sakit. Kau tau? Ini adalah salah satu faktor yang menentukan masa depanku." Kyuhyun masih memegang _'itu'_nya dan berjalan sedikit susah ke sofa lalu duduk di sana. Kyuhyun masih saja mengaduh.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sungmin bersalah.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hening. Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa bersalahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai merasa lebih baik.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih lebih banyak kepadaku karena aku telah menolongmu dari dua _namja_ berbadan besar itu." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Menolongku dari ke dua _namja_ itu?" Sungmin mengulangi perkataan Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apanya yang menolong? Bukankah aku yang menghajar mereka berdua? Saat itu teriakkanmu saja yang sok kaya PAHLAWAN. Tapi apa? Saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat kau malah mundur dan itu kau lakukan terus menerus. Beruntunglah aku pintar dalam bela diri jadi aku bisa melawan mereka." Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun mengklaim bahwa dirinyalah yang menolong Sungmin.

"Saat itu aku ingin melawannya. Tapi kau keburu memukuli mereka dan saat aku ingin menghajar mereka, kau kembali menghajar bagianku dan itu membuatku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghajar mereka. Kau tau? Saat aku mulai menunjukkan jurus bela diriku. Sekali sentuh pun mereka akan babak belur. Itu salahmu saja yang tidak sabaran." Kyuhyun berkata penuh kebohongan tapi tetap menjunjung tinggi nilai sombong (?).

"Ya..ya..ya... terserah anda saja, tuan. Tapi, bisakah kau menunjukkan jurus bela diri anda, tuan?" Sungmin menantang Kyuhyun rupanya.

Kyuhyun sempat bingung bagaimana ia menunjukkan jurus bela dirinya. Diakan tidak bisa bela diri sama sekali. Kalau menonjok atau menendang sembarangan sih dia bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan jurus bela diriku sekarang. Kau tau _'ini'_ku masih sakit." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan alasan yang sangat bagus.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa. Gitu aja kok susah." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali membatin, _'Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bertindak sebagai pahlawan tadi? Aku atau dia? Ini benar-benar membingungkan.'_ Sungmin bergalau dengan batinya sendiri.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Lebih baik jadiin oneshoot atau gimana..?

Kalau bagusnya oneshoot. Anggap aja ini END, ok..!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ADA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang tinggal bersama, yang tentu saja di apartemen Kyuhyun yang cukup luas.

"Apa aku harus tidur di sofa?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah memelasnya.

"Tentu saja. Memang mau tidur dimana lagi, eoh? Di kamarku gitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sudah mulai normal –_'itu'_ nya sudah tidak sakit.

"Ga papa di kamar kamu juga. Kita tidur bersama." Ucap Sungmin, mukanya berganti dari raut wajah memelas ke ceria.

BLETAK... Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin.

"Aww... _appo_..." rintih Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kenapa menjitakku?" semprot Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kita sekamar, nanti bagaimana kalau..." Kyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Yah kalau aku keblabasan." Suara Kyuhyun melemah.

"Keblabasan? Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin masih juga polos.

"Yeah, itulah pokoknya." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku masih belum mengerti." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ya-ya sudah, tidak usah di bahas." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ya sudah." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

Kruyuk...kruyuk... Suara perut.

Suara itu adalah suara perut Sungmin. Sungmin langsung memegang perutnya dan nyengir ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak dulu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapurnya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur hanya bisa tersenyum takjub.

'_Tak ku sangka, ternyata _namja_ seperti dia bisa masak juga.'_ Batin Sungmin takjub.

Sungmin langsung membersihkan sofa yang akan menjadi kasurnya itu.

.

.

Lama Kyuhyun berada di dapur hingga membuat Sungmin khawatir.

'_Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tertusuk pisau saat sedang memotong? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun terbakar di dapur? Dan bagaimana kalau bla... bla... bla...'_ itulah pemikiran Sungmin, yang sepertinya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Sungmin selesai membereskan ranjangnya –sofa- dan berjalan ke dapur Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin sampai di dapur Kyuhyun, dia sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa tempat nasi.

"Wah, sudah jadi rupanya!" seru Sungmin berbinar.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Akhirnya aku selesai juga memasak.

"_Not bad._" Ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutku saat makanan yang aku buat selesai.

Aku tidak langsung mencicipinya. Karena aku yakin, pasti rasanya TIDAK ENAK. Kenapa aku berkomentar _'Not Bad'_? itu bukan karena makananku yang sekarang lebih enak. Tapi, itu karena dapurku tidak mengalami kebakaran atau hancur. Kalau kalian mengira jawabanya _'Pasti makanan yang di buat Kyuhyun lebih enak dari biasaanya' _itu jelas salah. Kalau masalah makanan sih, aku sudah yakin se yakin yakinnya kalau makananku tidak akan enak.

Aku tidak pernah membuat makanan walaupun hanya ramen atau apa pun itu. Aku hanya menggunakan jasa pengantar makanan. Payah sekali bukan memasakku? Aku tau itu. Aku tidak perlu membeli bahan makanan atau beras. Karena semua itu sudah ada di dalam lemari pendinginku. Semua bahannya masih bagus karena tidak pernah aku sentuh sama sekali. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah menciut atau berkerut karena terlalu lama di lemari pendingin.

Pertama aku membawa tempat nasi untuk di berikan ke pembantu baru ku itu. eh, bukannya dia yang jadi pembantu, ku? Kenapa aku yang membuatkannya makanan? Ya sudahlah, anggap saja ibadah.

Tepat saat aku akan membawa makanan ini ke ruang makan, aku bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Wah, sudah jadi rupanya!" ucapnya berbinar saat melihat masakanku. Padahal aku hanya menanak nasi.

"Bawa ini ke meja makan itu!" perintahku sambil menyerahkan tempat nasi –yang sudah ada nasinya- ini ke Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan semanggat, "_Ne_, aku akan membawa nasi goreng ini." Ucap Sungmin semanggat.

'_Tunggu, kenapa dia bilang nasi ku ini nasi goreng? Bukankah itu hanya nasi biasa?'_ tanyaku bingung.

Sungmin berlalu begitu saja sambil membawa nasi itu ke meja makan aparteman ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat cengo ke Sungmin.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa hidangan yang ada di meja makan ini.

"Kyu..."

"Panggil aku 'TUAN'!" Titahku.

"Eh, iya, maksud ku Tuan. Kenapa masakkan yang tuan buat rata-rata berwarna gelap semua?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil menunjuk semua makanannya. Aku akui semua makananku berwarna gelap semua, gosong.

"Itu karena aku menyukai warna gelap." Jawab ku mengelak.

"Oh, suka warna gelap. Saking sukanya sampai semua berwana gelap, ya? Bahkan sampai makanan sekali pun berwarna gelap." Ucap Sungmin polos dan percaya begitu saja atas ucapanku.

'_Benar-benar _namja_ yang mudah percaya.'_ Batinku prihatin.

Aku menyerahkan sumpit ke Sungmin. "Makanlah." Ucapku.

Sungmin menerima sumpit yang aku berikan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakan nasi goreng ini dulu."Sungmin menunjuk nasi biasa yang tadi sudah aku buat.

'_Kenapa Sungmin bilang nasi yang ku buat ini nasi goreng, sih? Ah, aku tau. Pasti dia mengira warna gelap ini berasal dari kecap.' _Kembali, aku membatin.

Sungmin langsung memasukkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

"Tapi itu bu—" ucapan ku terputus.

Purt... Sungmin menyemburkan nasi itu ke tepat di wajahku, tidak sengaja.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Nomal POV

.

"Kya..! Kenapa menyemburku dengan makanan yang sudah masuk ke mulutmu? Kau ini jorok sekali!" omel Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang sudah kotor.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja menyemburmu." Sungmin membantu membersihkan muka Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan mukanya.

Sungmin pun menurut. Dia tidak lagi membantu membersihkan muka Kyuhyun, dia kembali duduk.

"_Mianhae._" Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menunduk.

"Jangan di ulang lagi!" seru Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "Habisnya nasi gorengmu tidak enak." Ucap Sungmin pelan, takut menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang itu nasi goreng?" tanya Kyuhyun masih saja sengit.

Sungmin mendongakkan kelapanya, "Kalau bukan nasi goreng, terus apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tentu saja nasi biasa." Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil mengambil tisu yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Masa nasi biasa? Setau aku, nasi biasa itu berwarna putih. Lah ini kok berwarna cokelat kegelap-gelapan? Bukankah ini di beri kecap?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Itu bukan aku beri kecap. Itu karena gosong." Ucap Kyuhyun masih menggunakan tisu untuk mengelap wajahnya.

"Gosong?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne_, GOSONG. G-O-S-O-N-G, GOSONG!" Kyuhyun meyakinkan bahkan sampai mengeja kata itu.

"Pantes makanannya tidak enak. Orang gosong." Ucap Sungmin tidak pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menugusap wajah saat Sungmin mengatakan itu. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

'_Eh, ke-ce-plos-an...'_ batin Sungmin.

"_Mianhae.._" Sungmin langsung meminta maaf, takut perkataannya yang tadi menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan sangat tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu yang baru.

Sungmin melotot saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Aku kira kau akan marah padaku." Ucap Sungmin.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia menaruh tisu yang di gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya karena mukanya sudah bersih.

"Karena aku sudah bilang bahwa masakanmu tidak enak." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Kalau kau berkata bahwa makananku enak, sungguh KETERLALUAN." Ucap Kyuhyun menekan kata terakhir di ucapannya.

"Jadi kau sadar bahwa masakanmu tidak enak?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Karena dari dulu, aku memang tidak pernah memasak dan aku tidak bisa memasak." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah. Jadi aku tidak perlu menyadarkanmu bahwa masakanmu itu tidak enak." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hm... tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Bahkan sangat tidak enak." Sungmin menimpali.

"Yap, memang sangat tidak enak." Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Bahkan kalau ada orang kelaparan dan hanya ada satu restoran yang di sana dan itu adalah masakanmu, bisa di jamin. Pasti orang itu akan langsung mati di tempat."

"Hey, kenapa semakin lama ini seperti menghinaku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena dia merasa itu semakin menjerumus ke penghinaan.

"Aku bukan menghina, aku hanya berkata jujur. Apa perkataanku salah, tuan?" tanya Sungmin mulai berani.

"Yah, kau mulai berani melawan tuanmu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk melawanmu, tuan." Sungmin menciut.

"Jangan berani melawanku kalau kau tidak ingin di pecat!" Kyuhyun kembali mengancam.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ehm, tuan, bagaimana kalau saya yang memasak untuk tuan? Bagaimana? Maukah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memang itu tugasmu. Kau kan pembantuku jadi, kau memang harus membuatnya tanpa aku suruh."

'_Oh iya ya, aku kan memang harus melayaninya.'_ Batin Sungmin membenarkan.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, "Baiklah, tunggu beberapa menit. _Oke_!" Sungmin menpertemukan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan ibu jari kananya, berbentuk huruf 'O'.

"_Ne, oke._" Balas dengan gaya yang sama dengan Sungmin tadi.

.

Tidak lama kemudian...

.

Sungmin datang dengan membawa dua piring di tangannya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk, menaruh salah satu piring di depan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah." Ucap Sungmin, duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil makanan yang di buat Sungmin dengan satu sedok penuh. Menghirup aromanya terlebih dahulu lalu memakannya. Kyuhyun mengunyah makanan itu lalu menelannya.

"Tak ku sangka. Padahal hanya nasi goreng biasa tapi, rasanya enak." Kyuhyun kembali menyodokkan sendoknya ke nasi goreng itu lalu, memasukkannya ke mulut. "_Mashita~_" Komentar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun memuji makanan yang di buatnya. Dia juga ikut memakan makanannya.

.

Mereka pun akhirnya selesai menghabiskan makanan itu. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bereskan sampai bersih!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Semua?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu."

"Yang di dapur juga?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya iyalah."

"Tapi, yang membuat dapur itu berantakkan sekali kan kamu. Sebelum aku masuk ke dapurmu juga dapur itu sudah berantakkan." Ucap Sungmin tidak terima apabila dirinya harus membersihkan dapur yang sangat berantakkan.

"Untuk apa aku membersihkan dapurku kalau sekarang di apartemenku ada—"

"Iya aku tau. Aku akan membersihkannya." Ucap Sungmin memutus ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sungmin membereskan meja makan dengan muka di tekuk. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar yang sudah ia alih fungsikan menjadi tempat _game_.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti dan berkata sesuatu, "Kau tetap tidur di sofa." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa berbalik. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali berjalan dan masuk ke ruangan tempat _game_nya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengejek Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin membersihkan meja makan dengan sangat bersih. Setelah itu, dia membawa piring sisa bekas makan mereka ke dapur. Saat Sungmin sampai di dapur, dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Padahal tadi dia hanya menanak nasi dan membuat mie ramen tapi, kenapa ada bayam, rambutan, dan kulit durian di sini?" Sungmin heran.

Sungmin berjalan sangat berhati-hati dan sedikit berjinjit. Sungmin menaruh bekas piring itu ke tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Sungmin mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang berada di lantai.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara _'dia'_ aku tidak akan datang ke Korea dan bekerja seperti ini." Sungmin mengomel di sela aktivitasnya membersihkan dapur.

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin selesai juga membersihkan dapur yang tadinya sangat berantakkan itu. Sungmin mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Sangat menguras tenanga. Padahal hanya membersihkan dapur tapi berasa seperti berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola 3 kali lebih." Sungmin melihat dapur Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah kinclong itu. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil kerjanya. "Kalau bersih begini kan enak dipandang." Ucap Sungmin senang.

Sungmin melihat ke jam dinding yang tidak berada jauh darinya.

"Ya ampun 3 jam aku membersihkan dapur."

Sungmin mencium bajunya yang sudah bau karena keringat. Sekarang hari sudah cukup sore, sekitar pukul 17.00 KST.

"Lebih baik aku mandi. Pasti akan segar."

Sungmin mencari kamar mandi apartemen ini dan ketemu. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Baru saja dia akan membuka bajunya tapi, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku kan tidak membawa baju lagi. futh.. terpaksa aku menggunakan baju ini lagi." ucap Sungmin.

Akhirnya dia pun terpaksa menggunakkan baju itu lagi. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat risih saat harus menggunakan baju yang di gunakan itu. Baju yang sudah menyerap keringat sejak dia berkelahi dengan dua _namja_ yang berotot, berlari buat menghindar dari mereka, dan membersihkan dapur yang sangat kotor. Bisa bayangan keringat yang banyak itu? dan dengan terpaksanya Sungmin memakai baju itu lagi.

.

Selesai mandi, Sungmin berjalan ke ranjangnya –sofa- dan tidur di sana, menatap langit-langit atap apartemen ini, merenung.

"Andai ini bukan karenamu. Pasti aku tidak akan datang ke Korea hingga aku tidak akan bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menyebalkan ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

Ada yang tau Kyuhyun dimana? Mari kita tenggok keadaan Kyuhyun dimana.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada di tempat ke sukaannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan kamar yang sudah di alih fungsikan oleh Kyuhyun menjadi tempat _game_. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang bermain _game_ dengan sangat menghayati.

.

Kyuhyun terus bermain hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa di luar hari sudah gelap. Matahari sudah kembali bersembunyi dan sekarang giliran bulan lah yang menyinari dan menerangi bumi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Bukankah itu sudah malam?

Kyuhyun bermain _game_ sejak selesai makan tadi hingga sekarang. Apa dia tidak pegal?

Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah pegal itu pun berdiri, merengangkan otot-otot yang seolah kaku itu, mematikan PS 3 nya dan berjalan keluar.

"Pegal juga." Keluhnya sambil memplitekkan jari-jarinya.

Karena haus, dia pergi ke ruang makan. Sempat melihat Sungmin yang tidur di sofa dengan selimut yang jatuh ke lantai –sekarang Sungmin tidak memakai selimut- tapi dia tidak peduli. Kedua kamar aparteman itu terletak saling berhadapan dengan pemisahnya adalah ruang TV atau ruangan tempat tidur Sungmin dengan sofanya yang menjadi ranjang Sungmin itu. Jadi, saat Kyuhyun keluar dari ke dua tempat itu maka dia akan langsung melihat ranjang –sofa- Sungmin. Sedangkan ruang makan terletak di sebelah tempat _game_ Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gelas, meminum air itu hingga habis.

"Lebih baik aku tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai menaruh gelas itu di meja.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar dan melihat Sungmin tidur seperti ke dinginan. Merasa kasian, Kyuhyun pun mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyelimuti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung kembali ke kamar setelah menyelimuti Sungmin. Kenapa? Karena dia telah memandang wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun jongkok dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menelusuri lekuk wajah Sungmin.

"Tak ku sangka, padahal dia _namja_ tapi, wajahnya sangat manis dan halus." Jari telunjuknya ia ganti saat tiba di bibir Sungmin. Ia mengganti jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya.

Meraba-raba bibir Sungmin dan berkata, "Bahkan bibirmu pun sangat menggoda." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan kelakuaannya itu pun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sungmmin dan langsung berdiri.

'_Berada di dekatnya membuatku berpikiran kemana-mana.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan jongkoknya dan membalik badannya untuk berjalan. Baru Kyuhyun hendak melangkah tapi, langkahnya berhenti saat Sungmin ngelindur, ngomong sambil tidur.

"Kalau bukan karena mu, aku tidak akan ke Korea. Walaupun _umma_ku berada di Korea tapi, tetap saja aku ingin pulang ke China. Sekarang kau dimana?" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin diam sambil mengganti posisi duduknya memunggungi Kyuhyun –tadi tidak-.

Kyuhyun bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Heh, kau tadi bicara apa?" Kyuhyun menguncang-guncang bahu Sungmin. Sungmin masih tertidur. "Heh, kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun menambah intensitas guncangan pada bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tiba-tiba duduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan berkata, "KAU DIAM! DAN JANGAN MEMBANGUNKANKU! KALAU KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU, AKU AKAN MENYURUH _APPA_ ME-ME-CAT-MU!" Sungmin membentak dengan begitu kerasnya.

Setelah membentak Kyuhyun –walaupun dia masih dalam keadaan tidur-, Sungmin pun kembali menjatuhkan dirinya dan tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya cengo saat melihat Sungmin begitu.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dasar aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan lagi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

Paginya...

.

Sungmin bangun terlebih dahulu. Tanpa di suruh, Sungmin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini. Di mulai dari membersihkan debu yang banyak ini. Sesekali di harus bersin saat membersihkan salah satu parabot yang ada di sana.

Sedang asik-asiknya Sungmin membersihkan rumah ini tiba-tiba, Sungmin mendengar teriakkan dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"HUWA..! AKU TELAT!" begituah teriakannya. Teriakkan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan baju yang bagus dan sudah wangi. Dia sudah mandi karena di kamarnya juga ada kamar mandi. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan keras. Tas rangsel sudah di gendongnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan acara bebersihnya dan terpaksa meladeni ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya sepagi ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja kuliah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah kuliah?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kenapa? Aku terlalu muda ya untuk ukuran mahasiswa." Kyuhyun narsis.

Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang narsis.

"Apanya yang tidak terlalu muda? Mukamu itu terlalu pemborosan." Ucap Sungmin, keceplosan.

'_Eh, ke-ce-plos-an..'_ batin Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin langsung menutup mulitnya saat Kyuhyun memplototkan matanya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" seru Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan mendekati rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu masuk apartemen ini. Sungmin mengekor Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun duduk dan menggunakan sepatunya sedangkan Sungmin, dia masih berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae._." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu apartemenya. Baru satu kaki Kyuhyun yang keluar tapi, Sungmin berkata sesuatu.

"Anda memaafkan ku, tuan?" tanya pelan dan sopan.

"Hhmm..." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Mianhae.._" sekali lagi Sungmin meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah memaafkan. Jangan meminta maaf lagi! aku bosan."

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

'_Berarti dia memaafkanku.'_ Batin Sungmin senang.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun keluar dari apartemennya, berangkat kuliah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

Normal POV END

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah gara-gara ini. Kenapa susah menghilangkan sifat blak-blakkan ku ini sih? Beruntunglah Kyuhyun tidak marah padaku. Kadang aku merasa kesal dengannya tapi juga kadang aku merasa takjub dengannya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Lagian apartemen ini juga sudah bersih." Ucap Sungmin dan menaruh lap yang tadi dipegangnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi –yang bukan di kamar Kyuhyun-. Baru Sungmin hendak membuka bajunya tapi, dia teringat...

"Masa aku harus menggunakan baju ini lagi? Lebih baik aku pinjam baju Kyuhyun saja." Sungmin menurunkan lagi bajunya dan berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk meminjam baju Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku terpaksa turun dengan terburu-buru. Saat aku sudah berada di tempat parkir apartemen ini. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan sial! Kunci mobilku tertinggal. Dengan terpaksanya aku kembali lagi ke atas untuk mengembil kunci mobil ku.

.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk untuk mengambil kunci yang berada di kamar. Mataku melihat pintu kamarku yang sudah terbuka.

'_Siapa yang berani masuk ke kamarku? Jangan-jangan dia lagi.'_ Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati.

Aku mengendap-endap dan mengintip. Mataku terbelalak saat aku melihat...

"YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?" tanyaku kesal, keluar dari tepat persembunyianku.

"Aku hanya..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya kembali... #PLAK. Ok saya bikin kok lanjutannya tapi kayanya ga akan panjang, OKE...

.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuplikan Chap Kemarin

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku terpaksa turun dengan terburu-buru. Saat aku sudah berada di tempat parkir apartemen ini. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan sial! Kunci mobilku tertinggal. Dengan terpaksanya aku kembali lagi ke atas untuk mengembil kunci mobil ku.

.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Aku masuk untuk mengambil kunci yang berada di kamar. Mataku melihat pintu kamarku yang sudah terbuka.

'_Siapa yang berani masuk ke kamarku? Jangan-jangan dia lagi.'_ aku berkata dalam hati.

Aku mengendap-endap dan mengintip. Mataku terbelalak saat aku melihat...

"YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?" tanyaku kesal, keluar dari tepat persembunyianku.

"Aku hanya..."

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 3

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

"Aku hanya apa, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"A-aku.. ha-hanya..." Sungmin berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Cepat jawab!" Kyuhyun mulai murka.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam membatu dengan dua benda yang ada di ke dua tangan, kanan kirinya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih diam membatu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin.

"Han.." ucapan Sungmin terputus saat ponsel Kyuhyun berdering.

Dddrrrttt...dddrrrttt...

"Aish, siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengomel sambil merogoh kantong celananya.

"Yeo..."

"Hey, kau dimana? Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang ada kulaih di jam pertama?" suara di sebarang yang sangat keras membuat Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinganya dan balas membentak. "Yah, bisakah _hyung_ tidak berteriak-teriak!"

Di hadapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang perang mulut.

"Cepat ke kampus! Kau ingin aku dihukum, eoh?" tanya orang di seberang cukup keras hingga membuat Sungmin yang berada di depan Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar apa isi pembicaraan itu.

"Lho, apa hubungannya _hyung_ dihukum dengan aku datang ke kampus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut, bingung.

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang ada tugas?" tanya orang di seberang dengan nada yang sedikit merendah.

"Iya, aku tau kalau sekarang ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Terus, apa sangakut pautnya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang ikut merendah juga.

"Ada beberapa yang belum aku kerjakan. Jadi, aku menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kampus sekarang agar aku bisa mempelajarinya." Jelas orang yang berada di seberang.

"Mempelajarinya? Ga salah dengar nih? Bilang ada 'aku bisa nyontek'." Kyuhyun mengoreksi ucapan sang penelepon.

"Yah, sama sajalah." Balas orang itu malas.

Sungmin yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam bergeming karena memang dia tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan pihak si penelepon.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Baiklah aku ke sana sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Masalah ini belum berakhir." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Ddddrrrtttt... Ddddrrrttttt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeo..."

"CEPAT KE SINI!" teriak orang di seberang, sontak membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan kembali ponselnya dari telinganya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinganya, "YAH, KENAPA HARUS BERTERIAK-TERIAK, EOH? _NE_, AKU AKAN KE SANA!" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan itu dengan berteriak juga.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Kembali, Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin tajam. "Masalah ini belum berakhir." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

"Padahal hanya begini saja marah." Sungmin bergumam.

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun berangkat kuliah Sungmin mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya, membersihkan apartemen ini.

Sungmin mulai dari membersihkan debu-debu yang berada di jendela, ventilasi dan di tempat-tempat lain yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya membuatnya membutuhkan kamoceng untuk membersihkannya. Sesekali Sungmin harus terbersin-bersin saat debu terhirup masuk ke hidungnya.

Setelah pekerjaan semuanya selesai dan seluruh ruangan apartemen ini bersih (kecuali tempat _game_nya Kyuhyun yang selalu ditutup Kyuhyun), Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Ternyata selama ini aku membantu di rumah ada manfaatnya juga." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa tenggorokkannya sudah kering membuatnya harus berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin. Setelah sampai di tempat itu, Sungmin mengambil minum dan meneguknya.

Setelah tenggorokkannya sudah di rasa tidak kering lagi Sungmin kembali berucap, "Baru kali ini aku mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan baru kali ini pula aku mengerjakan sesuatu dengan usahaku sendiri. Padahal hanya seperti ini tapi, kenapa aku merasa sangat puas?" Sungmin bermonolong sendiri.

Sungmin melihat jam dinding berada di ruangan itu. "Masih ada waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sungmin.

.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Beruntung dia sudah mandi jadi dia tidak terlalu bau walaupun dia masih menggunakan baju yang ia punya satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam kuliah Kyuhyun selesai juga. Kyuhyun membereskan semua buku dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Setelah semua beres, Kyuhyun pun membawa tasnya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kau ingin kemana, Kyu?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya.

_Namja_ itu yang tadi menelepon Kyuhyun untuk cepat-cepat datang ke kampus. Nama itu adalah Kim Heechul.

"Tentu saja pulang. Memang _hyung_ pikir aku akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku kira kau ingin mengambil kaleng bekas lalu di jual." Ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_ ,"Memangnya _hyung_ pikir aku apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun. -_-

Heechul tidak mengubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan dan malah seenaknya pergi dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Heechul menghentikkan langkahnya dan sedikit berbalik. "Oh ya Kyu, terima kasih atas contekannya. Berkat kau aku bisa mempelajarinya." Ucap Heechul lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

'_Mempelajarinya? Perasaan tadi Heechul _hyung_ hanya menyalinnya saja tidak mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu dech. Bukannya setelah menyalinnya dia langsung menggumpulkannya?' _Batin Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen itu. Tapi, pintu itu masih terkunci.

"Kok terkunci. Bukankah Sungmin ada di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun memencet beberapa dijid angka yang menjadi _password_ apartemen ini. Apartemen itu pun terbuka dan Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya dia sudah menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Bersih juga apatemenku." Komentar Kyuhyun pertama kali saat kakinya baru menginjak lantai apartemen ini pada hari ini.

Kyuhyun mau masuk ke kamarnya dan berniat untuk menaruh tas dan tidur-tiduran di kasur _king size_nya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu niatnya itu pun urung dilakukan karena dia teringat sesuatu.

"YAH SUNGMIN! CEPAT KE SINI!" teriak Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang memegang kenop pintu kamarnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang. Sepertinya dia masih belum pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya. Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke kasur.

"Dia dimana sih?" tanya Kyuhyun. "SUNGMIN, CEPAT KESINI!" teriaknya lagi.

Sosok itu belum juga muncul. Kembali, Kyuhyun berteriak. "SUNGMIN, CEPAT KE SINI!"

Kyuhyun sudah menyebut nama Sungmin tiga kali tapi Sungmin tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun pun mendengus kesal.

"Dia ini tuli kali ya. Aku sudah berteriak dan menyebut namanya tiga kali tapi dia tidak kunjung datang." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Bukan Sungmin yang tuli Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, kau saja yang tidak tau kalau Sungmin tidak ada di apartemen ini. Demi tomcat sekali pun, sampai kau berteriak-teriak hingga suaramu berubah menjadi suara bebek pun, Sungmin tidak akan mendengar karena memang dia tidak ada di aparteman ini.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari Sungmin di dalam apartemen ini. Mulai dari kamar mandi, dapur, bawah kolong tempat tidur, dalam lemari miliknya dan berakhir di dalam lemari pendingin tetap Sungmin tidak ketemu. Ada yang merasa kenapa Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin semakin lama semakin ke tempat yang sudah jelas Sungmin tidak ada di sana?

Kyuhyun sudah lelah mencari Sungmin. Dia pun tepar dilantai apartemennya yang dingin. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah jam segini tapi dia belum pulang juga. Kemana dia? Dia kan baru ke Korea kalau dia tersesat gimana coba?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah khawatir terhadap Sungmin. "Tunggu..." Kyuhyun terduduk dari posisi teparnya. "Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya? Bukankah dia bukan siapa-siapa aku? Hah, peduli tomcat lah." Kyuhyun pun kembali tepar.

.

BRAK...

.

.

Pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka dengan kerasnya. Grasak-grusuk (?) Sungmin pun datang dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"_Mi-mianhae..._." ucap Sungmin dan sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. "_Mianhae_ untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya ynag tersenggal-senggal, Sungmin benar-benar kelelahan.

"Dari mana saja kau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mulai normal. "Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan. Eh taunya aku tersesat jadi aku harus mencari jalan. Jadi begini ceritanya..." Sungmin memulai cerita.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_.

.

Sungmin sedang jalan-jalan di luar sekitar apartemen Kyuhyun. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa wajah mulus Sungmin. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu pun terangkat seiring dengan angin yang datang. Sungmin berjalan tanpa arah. Kakinya berjalan dengan semaunya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, dia masuk ke gang satu masuk ke gang lain terus seperti itu. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sadar bahwa dia sepertinya tersesat.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kepala yang melihat ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. "Apa aku tersesat ya?" tanyanya lagi. "Tadi aku lewat mana sih kok bisa sampai sini?" tanya Sungmin ke angin yang berhembus. "Baiklah aku akan menebak jalan menggunakan perasaanku saja." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan perasaannya saja. Tiap kali dia bertemu dengan jalan yang bercabang, dia hanya bisa memilih dengan menebaknya secara asal dan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sial bagi Sungmin karena dia tersesat di jalan yang cukup sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di luar rumah yang ada hanya binatang peliharaan mereka.

Sungmin bukan tersesat ke tempat kumuh. Dia hanya tersesat di rumah yang biasa-biasa saja dengan jalan yang memiliki banyak cabang.

Sungmin mulai bosan karena jalan yang dipilihnya tidak ada ujungnya. Dia yang melihat kaleng kosong tergeletak di tengah jalan itu akhirnya ditendang-tendang ringan. Siapa tau bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mulai menyerangnya. Yah, mungkin.

"Kenapa jalannya tidak ketemu-ketemu?" Sungmin akhirnya kesal. Dengan kesalnya dia menendang kaleng itu dengan keras membuat kaleng kosong itu masuk ke perkarangan rumah orang.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah kaleng itu masuk ke perkarangan orang, terdengar suara gonggongan anjing bisa dibilang saat Sungmin menendang kaleng itu, kaleng itu menggenai anjing sang pemilik rumah.

"Guk...Guk...Guk...!" gonggongan anjing itu.

"O..o... gawat nih." Ucap Sungmin horor.

Anjing itu melompat pagar rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan Sungmin pun dikejar oleh anjing itu. Sungmin cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah seribu. Dia berlari menghindari anjing itu dan asal memilih jalan mana yang harus dia lewati yang terpenting dia selamat dari anjing itu. Entah dapat keajaiban apa tapi, berkat inilah dia berhasil menemukan apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

_**Flashback off...**_

.

.

Mendengar cerita Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Hahahaha... ke-kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?... hahaha..." tanyanya disela tawanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Kyuhyun guling-gulingan dengan tangan yang memegang perut, air matanya sedikit keluar disela tawanya. Sungmin merengut kesal.

'_Dasar, aku menderita dia malah puas.'_ Sungmin kesal karena dia ditertawa begitu puasnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perut. Dia sudah tidak guling-gulingan hanya sekarang dia duduk dengan satu tangan yang memukul-mukul lantai.

Sungmin yang yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun terus tertawa itu pun tanpa ia sadari dia ikut tersenyum.

'_Walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi, entah mengapa saat melihat tawanya yang seperti ini aku menjadi menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.'_ Batin Sungmin. Dan dia pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat tawa Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah puas tertawa Kyuhyun pun menghentikan tawanya yang diikuti Sungmin juga berhenti tersenyum.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu lagi. "Oh ya, tadi sedang apa kau di kamarku dengan kedua benda yang berada ditangan kanan dan kirimu tadi, eoh?" saat berkata seperti ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku hanya..." ucap Sungmin melemah dan sedikit tertundunk.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih sedikit menunduk. "Hanya mengguntingnya." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melotot saat mendengar Sungmin berkata 'hanya menguntingnya'.

"Hanya mengguntignya, kau bilang?" Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk imut. "Yap, hanya mengguntingnya." Ulang Sungmin.

Oke, dua benda yang dimaksud Kyuhyun yang tadi dipegang Sungmin ditangan kanan kirinya itu adalah gunting dan celana panjang yang sudah menjadi celana setengah panjang dan setengah pendek.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil celananya yang sudah digunting. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa celana yang sudah digunting itu ditangannya.

"Kau menggunting celana ini, huh?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan celana yang sudah tergunting itu.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk imut, "Yap, celana itu yang aku gunting." Ucap Sungmin ringan.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di hadapan Sungmin dengan mata yang menatap kosong.

"Tuan, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin mendekat ke Kyuhyun dan sedikit menguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Kenapa kau mengguntingnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang masih lurus ke depan.

"Habisnya aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli celana. Niatnya aku ingin meminjam celanamu tapi celanamu terlalu panjang untuk aku gunakan. Jadi, aku gunting saja." Ucap Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Kau tau celana ini sangat penting bagiku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sepenting apa sih? Ini hanya celana panjang berwarna coklat dan kainnya pun biasa saja. Sama seperti celana pada umumnya." Sungmin melihat celana yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Celana ini adalah celana yang aku beli dengan uangku sendiri. Yah, walaupun modelnya sudah jadul yang pentingkan aku membelinya sendiri. Tapi, ya sudahlah untukmu saja. Lanjutkan mengguntingnya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan celana itu ke Sungmin.

Dia berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana. Dia mengeluarkan PSP yang ada di saku celananya dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia _game_nya.

"Benar ini untukku?" tanya Sungmin yang masih duduk di lantai.

"_Ne_, ambil saja." Ucap Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin menaruh celana itu di lantai dan mencari gunting lalu kembali ke tempat itu dengan tangan yang sudah memegang gunting. Sungmin mulai mengunting celana itu.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sungmin sibuk menggunting celana panjang yang tadinya milik Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP dan _game_ yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hore! Selesai!" seru Sungmin girang.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tuan..tuan... liat coba. Bagus bukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan celana yang sudah diguntingnya.

Hingga bisa diperkirakan celana itu kalau dipakai Sungmin hanya sebatas lutut tapi kalau dipakai Kyuhyun mungkin celana itu sudah menjadi celana mini. Tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mem_pause_ permainannya dan melihat Sungmin dengan ke dua tangan yang memegang ujung-unjung celana itu.

'_Cara mengguntingnya sangat rapi dan dia juga sangat pas mengatur ukuran dan panjang celana ini.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Cara menggunting dan mengukur celana ini kau bagus juga." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Ini pasti karena a.."

Dddrrrrttt...dddrrrttt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar yang membuat ucapan Sungmin (yang sebenarnya akan memberi tau identitasnya) terpurus.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengangkat terlepon itu.

"_Yeoboseo,_" Kyuhyun memberi salam.

"..."

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"..."

"Oke, besok aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Memangnya ada berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

"..."

"Ada tiga? Aku harus mendapatkan semuanya. Oke, aku besok akan mencari semuanya. _Gomawo_ atas informasinya."

"..."

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dari Minho, temanku."

Sungmin hanya ngangguk-angguk saja. "Oh ya tuan, kau punya baju yang berukuran kecil?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak punya baju lagi kecuali ini dan baju ini pun sudah kotor. Jadi aku ingin meminjam baju milikmu. Bolehkan?" tanya Sungmin penuh harapan.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, "Baiklah, aku akan cari dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh ponsel dan PSPnya di meja dekat sofa.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil baju. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berada di dalam hingga akhirnya dia keluar dengan tangan yang membawa baju.

"Nih," Kyuhyun menyodorkan baju yang di bawanya.

"Untukku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"_Ne_, untukmu. Baju ini sangat tidak pantas di badanku belum lagi ukurannya yang kekecilan. Jadi untukmu saja." Kyuhyun menyerahkan baju itu dan di terima oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat baju yang di berikan Kyuhyun untuknya, "Kenapa berwarna pink?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya itu yang ada jadi terima saja." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Memang apa salahnya kalau berwarna pink?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Baju yang aku gunakan sudah berwarna pink. Kalau kau memberikanku pink lagi apa tidak aneh?"

"Aneh apanya?"

"Iya, aku yang sekarang memakai baju warna pink dan kau memberikanku pink. Orang-orang pasti mengira aku tidak mengganti bajuku karena dua-dua berwarna pink." Jelas Sungmin.

"Memang di sini orang-orang memperhatikanmu? Dan memang siapa yang memperhatikamu dia sekitar apartemen ini? Setauku orang-orang di sekitar apartemen ini jarang keluar kecuali untuk bekerja atau kalau tidak kuliah." Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

Sungmin menyimak semua pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Benar. Selama Sungmin tinggal di apartemen ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan tetangga Kyuhyun dan sepertinya tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan Sungmin. Jadi orang-orang tidak akan tau dia mengganti bajunya atau tidak.

"Benar juga ya," Ucap Sungmin. "Terima kasih atas bajunya," Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. "Aku akan mencobanya dulu."

Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung membuka bajunya dan membuatnya _topless_. Entah mengapa pemandangan di depannya ini membuat Kyuhyun terpesona. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Sungmin yang mulus dengan dua tonjolan yang berada di sana. Susah payah Kyuhyun menelan _saliva_nya. Hanya melihat bagian atas Sungmin saja sudah mampu membuatnya terangsang.

'_Aish, kenapa aku jadi menginginkan tubuhnya?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor yang mulai berkeliaran di pikirannya.

Sungmin sudah memakai baju pemberian Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri dan berpose dengan mengerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Tuan, sepertinya ini sem—"

BREWEK... bajunya sobek.

"pit." Lanjut Sungmin saat tadi ucapannya terputus.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan ternyata bagian sobek itu terletak dari bagian ketiak sampai bawah dan baju itu pun sudah tak layak pakai.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak layak pakai. Lebih baik aku ganti baju saja dengan bajuku yang dulu." Sungmin hendak membuka bajunya tapi dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"STOP!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menurunkan baju yang sobek itu. "_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ganti bajumu di kamar mandi jangan di sini." Titah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan kata yang sama.

"Yah, pokoknya jangan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun patuh. Dia membawa bajunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Baru berapa langkah Kyuhyun berkata, "Besok setelah aku pulang dari jam kuliahku, aku akan mengajakmu ke _Mall_ untuk membeli baju dan pakaian dalam. Jadi, bersiaplah besok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk imut setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi. Setelah melihat Sungmin yang sudah menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun mulai bergumam.

"Aish, kenapa tiap kali berada di dekatnya aku selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih? Iya, aku akui badannya itu seksi dan mulus. Bibirnya yang berbentuk 'M' itu seolah menggodaku untuk mencobanya. Belum lagi dua tonjolan kecoklat-cokelatan yang ada di dadanya itu seolah mengundangku untuk mengemutnya." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjabarkan bentuk tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sih?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Benar-benar berada di dekatnya membuatku hilang kendali."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang tau siapa Sungmin sebenarnya? (pasti udah pada tau). Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang bakalan Sungmin beli nanti? Atau ada yang mau ngasih masukkan Sungmin mau beli apa?

Balasan Review :

.

.

**Marcia Rena** : Jangan sambit saya.. ampuni saya... #lebe made on. Oh ya, panggil ku Nina aja oke... benarkah singkat..? udh 3000 word lebih lho. Ntar "dia" dateng kok saya sudah ngasih undangan ke dia biar dateng. Makasih udh review ^_^

.

**kyumin forever** : yap, memang penuh kejutan. Tunggu aja oke.. makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Bunny Ming** : orang kaya..? kasih tau ga ya... #Plak. Yah bgtlah chingu.. tunggu aja oke.. yap, Kyuhyun memang kurang evil di sini OOC bgt ya hehehe mian. Makasih udh review ^_^

.

**cyn kyunnie** : Eon..? umurku masih muda lho #PLAK. Tentu saja boleh saeng.. mau panggil Eonnie tentu saja boleh. Dengan senang hati ^_^. Penasaran? Bukankah FF ini gampang di tebak ya.. #sadar diri. Kaya apa enggak ya..? tunggu di aja udh review ^_^

.

**aegyo lee** : wah, chingu temennya upin ipin ya ngomongnya di ulang tiga kali. #PLAK justkidding. Oke..oke...oke... ^_^

.

**Cho Mik** : nanti ketahuan kok chingu..makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Secret BlackHeart** : Oke... penasaran..? sekarang udh enggak dong.. makasih udh review ^_^

.

**SparKyuMin** : akhirnya ada yang tobat jadi silent readers juga.. #PLAK jangan hajar saya. Iya FF itu nanti saya lanjut kalau masih pada inget... makasih udh review ^_^

.

**kyurin minnie** : tunggu aja nanti oke.. makasih udh review ^_^

.

**JoBel13ve** : maaf ga bisa.. maaf ya.. makasih udh review ^-^

.

**Chairin Park Misaki** : hahaha nyolong kolor hahaha chingu ada-ada gajah.. eh, maksudnya ada-ada aja. Makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Jirania** : boleh bertanya..? memangnya pemilihan kata yang bagus bagaimana ya..? makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Evilevigne** : hanya apa ya..? udh ke jawabkan di chap ini kan.. makasih udh review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Cuplikan Chap Kemarin

.

.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan kata yang sama.

"Yah, pokoknya jangan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun patuh. Dia membawa bajunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Baru berapa langkah Kyuhyun berkata, "Besok setelah aku pulang dari jam kuliahku, aku akan mengajakmu ke _Mall_ untuk membeli baju dan pakaian dalam. Jadi, bersiaplah besok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk imut setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi. Setelah melihat Sungmin yang sudah menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun mulai bergumam.

"Aish, kenapa tiap kali berada di dekatnya aku selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih? Iya, aku akui badannya itu seksi dan mulus. Bibirnya yang berbentuk 'M' itu seolah menggodaku untuk mencobanya. Belum lagi dua tonjolan kecoklat-cokelatan yang ada di dadanya itu seolah mengundangku untuk mengemutnya." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjabarkan bentuk tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sih?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Benar-benar berada di dekatnya membuatku hilang kendali."

.

.

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 4

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di _Mall_ terbesar di sana. Kyuhyun berniat untuk membeli tiga kaset game yang kemarin baru diberitau oleh Minho. Selain itu juga, Kyuhyun berniat membelikan baju dan pakaian dalam Sungmin.

Tempat kaset yang menjual tiga kaset game yang diincarnya sekarang ini sedang penuh sesak. Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir apabila dia tidak kebagian kaset itu. Kenapa begitu? Karena dia yang sudah menjadi lengganan di tempat itu dan dia juga sudah sangat dekat dengan _ajjushi_ pemilik toko itu jadi dia hanya perlu menelopon _ajjushi_ itu dan memintanya untuk menyimpan tiga kaset game terbaru itu untuknya. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak perlu khawatir tidak kebagian kaset game itu.

"Tuan, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun mereka jalan beriringan.

"Tentu saja mencari baju untukmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, ke sebelah mananya... dari tadi kita muter-muter tapi tidak juga menemukan baju untukku," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin. "Bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk berputar-putar, eoh? Dari tadi kita masuk ke toko sebelah ini kau bilang tidak ada yang cocok. Masuk ke sini sama juga kau bilang tidak ada yang cocok. Sebenarnya kau mau yang seperti apa sih?" Kyuhyun mulia kesal karena sedari tadi dia hanya putar-putar saja.

"Oh iya-iya. Berarti ini salahku dong," ucap Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah tau nanya." Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya yang diikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas di _Mall_ sebesar ini. Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke toko yang ada. Tapi, Sungmin selalu bilang modelnya tidak cocoklah, modelnya jadullah, ukurannya tidak cocoklah, warnanya jeleklah dan berbagai alasan klasik lainnya. Dan Kyuhyun sebagai pemegang uang hanya bisa menurut apa yang Sungmin mau. Baginya, dia hanya perlu membayar tanpa perlu ikut campur memilih model baju apa yang ingin Sungmin beli.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja muder-muter tidak jelas. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak hobi _shooping_ itu merasa kakinya seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk berkeliling tempat ini. Sepertinya dia hobi sekali berkeliling.

"Aku lelah..." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang memang ada di mall itu.

"Kau payah. Baru saja segini sudah lelah," Sungmin mengerutu.

Kyuhyun tidak mengubris grutuan Sungmin. Dia sedang memijit-mijit pelan kakinya yang seolah ingin copot. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Selelah itukah?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencondongkan kepalanya hingga jarak wajahnya dan jarak wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat.

"_Ne_, bahkan sangat lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kakinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah olah raga ya?" tanya Sungmin yakin.

Kyuhyun mentenggokkan kepalanya dan...

DEG...

Detak jantung Kyuhyun seolah berdetak di atas ambang batas normal. Detak jantungnya berdetak sangat keras ini karena jarak antara wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"A-aku suka olah raga kok," Kyuhyun gugup sendiri, wajahnya memerah.

"Olah raga apa?" tanya Sungmin masih di posisi awalnya.

"Olah raga ranjang..." jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang melotot menatap Kyuhyun horor.

"Apa maksudmu dengan olah raga ranjang?" tanya Sungmin horor.

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang horor pula.

"Pasti kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cepat katakan apa yang tuan maksud dengan olah raga ranjang?" tanya Sungmin masih horor.

"Maksudku dengan olah raga ranjang itu adalah... aku suka merubah-rubah ranjangku, merubah tempatnya dari mulai ke kiri atau ke kanan mencari suasana baru dan mencari tempat tidur yang baru walau hanya ranjangnya yang berubah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega, "Aku kira apa," ucap Sungmin lega.

"Memangnya kau kira apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'_Pasti dia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.'_ Kyuhyun membatin.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikiran apa-apa." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah bohong. Pasti kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kan..?" pancing Kyuhyun supaya Sungmin mengaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengira kau bekerja mengangkat-angkat ranjang. Jadi aku sempat berpikir kau bekerja sebagai kuli ranjang, kuli yang mengangkat ranjang. Aku kembali berpikir ternyata kau bekerja sampingan sebagai kuli ranjang, kuli yang mengangkat ranjang. Dengan begitu aku berpikir kamu bekerja sekalian olah raga." Sungmin menjelaskan pikirannya yang memang tidak aneh-aneh.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop, 'Ternyata dia memang polos.'_ Batin Kyuhyun. -_-

"Memang tuan pikir aku berpikir yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bingung menjawab apa, "A-aku berpikir sama seperti apa yang kau pikir."

"Oooooo..." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kyuhyun merogoh dompet yang ada disaku celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku memberimu uang 50.000 won dan kau harus membelinya sendiri. Aku akan pergi ke tempat toko kaset _game_. Jadi, kau beli saja sendiri. Aku lelah mengikuti langkahmu yang tidak ada ujungnya," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, aku lupa satu hal," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu, tuan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Uang ini harus tersisa 45.000 won." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu... kalau aku harus menyisakan 45.000 won berarti tuan hanya memberikan uangnya padaku sebesar 5.000 won?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nah, itu kau tau."

"Kalau tuan hanya memperbolehkanku untuk membelanjakan 5.000 won, kenapa memberikanku 50.000 won?" tanya Sungmin, bingung.

"Biar kelihatan banyak uang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin protes tapi dia urung untuk melakuakannya karena Kyuhyun berkata, "Jangan banyak protes!" Sungmin hanya bisa bungkam.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan ke tempat toko kaset _game_. Dan kau (menunjuk Sungmin) terserah kau mau membali apa. Yang penting saat..." Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Saat pukul 19.00 KST kita berdua sudah berada di sini. _Arra_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne, arraseo._"

"Bagus. Sekarang terserah kau ingin kemana. Dan ingat! Jangan sampai tersesat!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Sekarang pukul 17.30 KST jadi, bukankah waktu satu jam setengah itu cukup untuk membeli baju. Kyuhyun berpikir ini cukup. Tapi entah untuk Sungmin. Apa dia berpikir ini cukup atau tidak. Kita liat saja nanti.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisah di sini. Kyuhyun ke arah kiri sedangkan Sungmin ke arah kanan.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tiga kaset _game_ terbaruku. Aku tidak peduli tabunganku habis hanya untuk membeli tiga kaset _game_ langka ini toh aku masih memiliki uang 45.000 won yang di bawa Sungmin. Aku melirik jam yang aku gunakan.

'_Jam 18.45. masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. pasti dia sudah ada di sana.'_ Batinku.

Aku membawa jinjingan tangan yang tentu saja dalamnya tiga kaset _game_. Aku langkahkan kakiku dia tempat aku dan Sungmin tadi berpisah. Aku sekarang sudah berada di tempat ini dan Sungmin masih saja belum kelihatan.

"Kemana sih dia?" tanyaku sendiri.

Aku kembali melihat jam hitam milikku, "Padahal 10 menit lagi pukul 19.00. Tapi kenapa dia belum kelihatan batang hidungnya juga?" aku bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Dengan terpaksanya aku menunggu. Sebenarnya aku sangat benci apabila harus menunggu orang yah walaupun aku suka di tunggu tapi tetap saja.. aku tidak suka menunggu.

.

.

Aku melirik jam yang aku gunakan. Cukup! Aku sudah sangat bosan menunggu. Satu setengah jam aku menunggu dia dan dia tidak kujung kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bisa-bisa berlumut aku di sini.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berkata, "Lama sekali sih dia! Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Baru aku berkata seperti itu, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"TUAN! TUNGGU!" teriak suara itu di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku ternyata Sungmin. Aku membelalakan mataku saat melihat Sungmin. Bayangkan saja. Dia membawa satu karung besar yang ia seret-seretdi belakangnya.

'_Dia membeli baju apa hingga sampai sekarung seperti itu?'_ tanyaku bingung. _'Dia membeli semua barang itu dengan uang yang aku berikan hanya 5.000 won saja. Dia benar-benar hebat mengolah uang. Dengan uang 5.000 won saja dia sudah bisa membeli sebegitu banyaknya.'_ Batiku kagum.

Sungmin tiba di hadapanku dengan nafas yang sedikit terputus-putus. "Maaf tuan, aku lama ya..?" tanya Sungmin dengan nafas yang sedikit terputus-putus. Ke dua tangannya masih menyeret karung yang dibawanya.

Aku melihat karung yang dibawanya, "Banyak sekali," komentarku.

"_Ne_ tentu saja." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"_Kajjia!_ Kita pulang." Aku berjalan duluan dan Sungmin berjalan di belakangku dengan tangan yang menyeret-nyeret karung itu.

.

.

_**Di apartemen...**_

.

.

Aku dan Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Sungmin duduk di bawah dengan karung besar itu di sebelahnya. Sedangkan aku juga sama sedang duduk di bawah dengan kaset _game_ yang masih terbungkus sempurna di sebelahku.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di sebelahku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kaset _game_ku.

"Ini kaset _game_ku. Kalau itu apa? Kau membeli baju dan pakaian dalam sangat banyak dan mana kembaliannya?" tanyaku sambil menagih uang.

Sungmin nyengir, "Hehehehe... uangnya habis.." dia hanya nyengir watados.

"_Mwoya?_ Habis?" teriakku.

_Oh good!_ Bagaimana ini? Uang yang dibawanya habis. Lantas aku dan dia untuk beberapa hari ini harus memakai uang apa? _Appa_ku akan mengirimiku uang tiap tanggal muda saja. mana ada 10 hari lagi menuju tanggal muda. Oh, sekarang aku yakin aku akan kelaparan!

Kalau uangnya habis untuk membeli baju dan pakaian dalam yang ada dikarung itu pasti dia membelinya sangat banyak. Aku cabut omonganku yang mengecap dirinya pintar mengelola uang.

"Iya habis. Tidak tersisa barang lembar saja." ucap Sungmin.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Lantas apa yang ada di karung itu?" tanyaku menunjuk karung yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini?" tanyanya yang sudah jelas jawabanya.

"Tentu saja itu. Memang kau pkir apa?" aku kesal lagi sekarang.

"Ini..." Sungmin membuka penutup karung itu dengan semangat yang membara.

Dia mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya dan menjajarkannya menjadi jajaran yang cukup panjang.

"Ka-kau membeli se-semua ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Yap," dia mengangguk.

"U-uangku ha-habis hanya untuk membeli ini?" tanyaku lagi, masih tidak percaya.

"Yap," dia mengangguk lagi.

"Aish, kau ini! Kau menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk membeli barang seperti ini! Kau tau gara-gara kau membali barang seperti ini kita tidak akan punya uang selama 10 hari!" aku membentaknya.

Sungmin menciut, "_Mianhae.._ aku tidak tau.."Sungmin menunduk.

"Cepat kembalikan ke toko itu!" perintahku.

"Barang yang sudah di beli tidak bisa di kembalikan lagi." ucapnya masih tertunduk.

Aku melirik kesal. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae.._" ucapnya lirih.

Percuma aku marah sampai segitunya juga uang itu tidak akan kembali. Membuang tenaga sekali kalau aku marah yang aku sudah tau kalau itu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Sungguh. Aku kesal sekarang ini.

Uang yang aku berikan untuknya yang aku suruh dia untuk membeli baju dan pakaian dalam malah ia gunakan untuk membeli semua barang yang berwarna pink. Mulai dari boneka kecil, hingga boneka yang besar, kaus kaki, topi, sepatu dan yang lainnya. Semua ia beli berwarna pink tapi kenapa dia tidak membali baju dan pakaian dalam ataupun celana dalam. Aku tidak masalah dengan warna yang di belinya yang kalau di lihat semua berwarna pink. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak membeli baju atau pakaian dalam atau celana dalam? Dan kenapa hanya memberi barang-barang yang menurutku tidak berguna ini.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu.." ucapku pada akhirnya walaupun aku masih kesal dengannya.

Aku marah dengannya pun tidak akan merubah semua. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Itulah pepatah yang pas untukku sekarang ini.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV  
.

.

"_Mianhae.._." ucap Sungmin meminta maaf lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tulus." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku memaafkanmu..." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menegadakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Itu baru tulus." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya Tuan, bukankah tadi tuan bilang kalau uangnya habis untuk 10 hari ke depan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_ uangku HABIS." Kyuhyun menekan kata di kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Sungmin mengambil lolypop di dalam karung itu. Lolypop itu sangat banyak dan warnanya juga di dominasi dengan warna pink. Seperinya rasa strowberry.

"Ini," Sungmin menyerahkan setengah lolypopnya (Sungmin punya lolypop 10) ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya, "Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena kita tidak punya uang untuk 10 hari ke depan jadi kita makan saja ini." Jalas Sungmin.

"Ini..?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan lolypop yang di bawanya ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk,"_ Ne_ lolypop itu."

"Kau ingin gigiku ompong semua gara-gara memakan lolypop ini terus? Lagian apa kita akan kenyang dengan lolypop ini saja?" Kyuhyun memberikan dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Setidaknya ini bisa mengganjal perut untuk sementara. Dan masalah gigi ompong, tuan sikat gigi saja terus." Ucap Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Sungmin lagi. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menelepon _appa_ku untuk mengirimkanku uang." Ucap Kyuhyun mencari jalan keluar.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Oh ya tuan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengubek-ubek sisa benda yang ada di dalam karungnya.

"Nah ini dia..." Sungmin memberikan boneka srigala berwarna pink. "untukmu.." Sungmin menyerahkan ke Kyuhyun.

Boneka ini cukup besar hingga membuat Kyuhyun seolah sedang memeluk.

"Bagus bukan?"

"Kau membelikanku boneka?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Untukmu.." ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa harus srigala?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat boneka pemberian Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku membelikan tuan kelinci berwarna pink itu tidak sesuai dengan _image_ tuan yang seperti srigala pada saat-saat tertentu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Eh.. tunggu... kau tadi bilang apa? Kadang-kadang aku seperti srigala?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin hanya nyengir.

"Hehehe..." Sungmin membalas dengan cengiran.

"Oh ya,... dari sekian banyak barang yang kau beli aku tidak melihat kau membeli baju dan pakaian dalam ataupun celana dalam. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau meminjam bajuku tapi, kalau pakaian dalam atau celana dalam bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan meminjam punyamu, tuan." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

"_WHAT..?_ PUNYAKU?"

"Yap punya tuan.." ucap Sungmin terasa tidak ada beban.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop, 'Masa dia mau minjam celana dalam miliku? Dia benar-benar gila. Aku tidak akan meminjamkannya.'_ Kyuhyun membatin.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidak membahas masalah ini lagi. Sungmin sudah tertidur di sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya.

Dia menekan tombol hijau saat layar ponselnya menampilkan nama _appa_nya.

"_Yeoboseo appa_.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, yeoboseo_. Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya _appa_nya di seberang.

"_Appa_, uang untuk bulan ini habis." Ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya sang _appa_.

"Bolehkah saya minta uangnya sekarang _appa_..?" tanya Kyuhyun masih hati-hati.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan mengirimkannya besok," Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat _appa_nya berkata seperti itu.

'_Tumben _appa_ku baik..' _batin Kyuhyun senang.

"Tapi..." lanjut _appa_nya.

'_Aku merasa tidak enak.'_ Batin Kyuhyun berubah.

"Semua _game_mu akan _appa_ sita selama satu bulan. Besok pesuruh _appa_ akan mengambil semua _game-game_mu itu."

"_ANDWAE!_" teriakku.

Tut...tut...tut... sambungan itu terputus.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya, "_Game_ku akan hilang." Ucap Kyuhyun sedih. "Kalau begini siapa yang mau menjadi mainanku..? Masa Sungmin."

.

.

Pagi-pagi Kyuhyun sudah bangun dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Pagi tuan.." sapa Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

"Pagi.." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Anda kenapa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kusut.

"_Gweanchana._" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku akan berangkat kuliah. Saat ada orang ke sini dan mencariku suruh saja dia masuk. Dan berikan kunci ini padanya." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ini kunci apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kunci itu.

"Kunci tempat _game_ku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memakan roti yang dibuat Sungmin. "Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tuan tidak mandi?" tanya Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu.

"Enak saja. aku sudah mandi tau.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sungmin membereskan rumah ini. Hari ini rumah cukup bersih jadi dia tidak terlalu lelah.

Ting...Tong... bel berbunyi.

Sungmin buru-buru untuk membuka pintu itu.

Ting...tong... Bel itu berbunyi lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam.

'CKLEK..' pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang memakai baju formal (jas rapi).

"Mencari si—" ucapan Sungmin terputus.

"Tuan muda Lee.."

"Park _ajjushi.._"

Ucap meraka bersamaan. _'Sepertinya aku akan ketahuan sekrang..'_ batin Sungmin.

.

.

TBC

Segini kilat ga..? terus ini udh panjang belum..? ada yang tau Park ajjushi itu siapa..? dan ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan selanjutnya..? dan apa benar dia akan meminjam celana dalam Kyuhyun...?

.

.

Balasan review..

.

**JiYoo861015** : Oke.. tabungan Kyu udah saya habisin, Sungmin membeli semua warna pink. Saya penuhi saran anda.. ^_^ ini udh di lanjut.. makasih udh review ^_^

.

**cyn kyunnie** : wah, saya dipuji.. #nutup hidung karena hidung kembang kempis. Sungmin malah ga dapet baju. #plak. Ini kilat ga..? maklum di rumah lagi hujan dan banyak kilat. Jadi ini kilat kan..? oh ya, panggil saya Nina aja oke... makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Park Min Rin** : hahaha mendukung pikiran mesum hahaha... makasih udh review ^_^

.

**kyurin minnie** : nih, udh naik rated tapi NCnya nanti hehehe.. makasih sarannya dan makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Lee soo hyun** : Eonnie..? saya masih muda lho.. #PLAK. Tapi, boleh kok... malah dengan senang hati aku terima itu mau manggil Eonnie juga gpp dengan senang hati ^_^ waduh di piji. #tutup idung takut terbang. Ne, saengku yang cantik baru review juga gpp. Makasih udh review, saeng ^_^

.

**Meytha Shora Andriyan** : semua akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi.. #PLAK. Pada intinya tunggu aja, oke... makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Marcia Rena** : waduh aku di sambit pake kolor Kyuhyun. Bau ga nih..? #PLAK. Bener ga ya jawabannya..? kasih tau ga ya...? intinya tunggu aja oke.. makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Lee EunGun** : Nado annyeong saeng.. ^_^ Sungmin namja kok di sini kan ini Yaoi. Saeng, panggilnya Nina eonni aja oke jangan author unni masih rada asing hehehe. Makasih udh review saeng.. ^_^

.

**Cho Miku** : bener ga ya..? kasih tau ga ya..? tunggu saja oke. Maaf tebakan chingu salah. Silahkan coba lagi #PLAK. Gimana kilat kah..? tunggu saja nanti. makasih udh review... ^_^

.

**Secret BlackHeart** : bener2 apa..? yadong ya..? #udh tau nanya. Makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : oke, oke, oke makasih udh review ^_^

.

**Han je mi** : wah, saya di puji.. #tutup idung takut terbang. Ini udh keluar konfliknya. Makasih udh review... ^_^

.

.

Yey, chap 4 beres..kilatkan..? tapi untuk cahp selanjutnya maaf kalau lama. Saya mulai Minggu besok harus beraktivitas seperti semula. Tapi saya usahakan rada cepet kok. Ncnya nanti ada... seperti biasa siapa yang tau Park ajjushi..?

Oh ya FF ini ga akan panjang-panjang dan kalau ada yang mau Follow Twitter saya di **ninaanizz**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuplikan Chap Kemarin..

.

"Aku akan berangkat kuliah. Saat ada orang ke sini dan mencariku suruh saja dia masuk dan berikan kunci ini padanya." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ini kunci apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kunci itu.

"Kunci tempat _game_ku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

Kyuhyun memakan roti yang dibuat Sungmin. "Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tuan tidak mandi?" tanya Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah mandi tau.." jawab Kyuhyun, lalu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sungmin membereskan rumah ini. Hari ini rumah cukup bersih jadi dia tidak terlalu lelah.

Ting...Tong... bel berbunyi.

Sungmin buru-buru untuk membuka pintu itu.

Ting...tong... Bel itu berbunyi lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam.

'CKLEK..' pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ paruh baya memakai baju formal (jas rapi).

"Mencari si—" ucapan Sungmin terputus.

"Tuan muda Lee.."

"Park _ahjussi.._"

Ucap meraka bersamaan. _'Sepertinya aku akan ketahuan sekarang..'_ batin Sungmin.

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T ****to M**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 5

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

.

Aku melihat sosok paruh baya ini berdiri di hadapanku. Pandangan mata kami masih bertemu.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyaku berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Saya mencari Tuan Muda Cho. Apa dia ada?" tanya _namja_ paruh baya itu, sopan.

"Dia tidak ada. Tapi, silahkan masuk." Aku mengeser tubuhku dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tuan –"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku bukan Tuanmu lagi." aku memaksaanya supaya tidak memanggilku 'Tuan'.

"Baiklah Sungmin-_ssi_.." Park _ahjussi_ pun menurut.

"Itu lebih baik." Ucapku. "mau apa _ahjussi_ ke sini?" tanyaku sebiasa mungkin.

"Saya ingin mengambil seluruh _game_ milik Tuan Muda Cho." Park _ahjussi_ menjelaskan apa tujuannya ke sini.

"Oh, jadi _ahjussi_ ini yang tuan ..." aku menghentikan ucapanku, saat menyadari _namja_ yang di depanku ini mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Tuan?" dia bertanya dengan nada bergumam.

Aku mengambil kunci yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan pada _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Bukalah sendiri." ucapku sambil menyerahkan kunci itu.

Park _ahjussi_ hanya menurut. Aku duduk di sofa sambil melihat acara di TV. Sebenarnya aku ingin jalan-jalan mencari seseorang tapi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan _ahjussi_ ini sendirian di apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi, BRAK... bunyi suatu barang.

Aku melihat ke sumber bunyi itu. Terdapat satu kardus besar yang tidak akan kuat diangkat sendiri sudah terbungkus rapi. Aku mendekati Park _ahjussi_.

"Mau dibawa kemana _game_ milik tuan.. eh, maksudku Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

"Saya diperintahkan tuan Cho untuk menyita semua _game_nya karena dia menghabiskan seluruh uang untuk bulan ini." Jelas _namja_ paruh baya itu.

'_Jadi dia memita uang ke _appa_nya dan sebagai hukumannya _game_nya di sita semua. Pantas saja pagi ini wajahnya kusut. Ini semua kesalahanku.'_ Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Park _ahjussi_ menelepon seseorang. Sepertinya dia menyuruh seseorang untuk datang dan membawa kardus ini. Setelah dia menelepon, dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan bertanya padaku.

"Sedang apa Tuan.. eh, maksud saya Sungmin-_shi_ berada di Korea? Bukankah anda ikut _appa_ anda ke China?" tanya Park _ahjussi_.

'_Kenapa dia bertanya dan ingin tau tentang ini?' _batinku sambil menatap Park _ahjussi_ sedikit tidak suka.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Err... aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja di sini." Ucap Sungmin bohong.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa anda berada di tempat tinggal anak dari Tuan saya?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu lagi.

"Anak dari Tuan, Park _ahjussi_..." ucap Sungmin bingung. "Berarti kalau Kyuhyun anak dari Tuannya Park _ahjussi_, berarti dia sangat kaya dan berarti Park _ahjussi_ ini..." gumaman Sungmin tidak terdengar karena tertutup oleh suara pintu apartemen ini yang sudah terbuka lebar.

BRAK...

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Eh, senang?

Kyuhyun masuk dan sedikit melihat Sungmin sedang berhadapan dan saling bertatapan dengan Park _ahjussi_, pelayan pribadi _appa_nya. Berhubung Sungmin dan Park _ahjussi_ sedang serius jadi dia tidak terlalu mendengar seruan Kyuhyun.

Normal POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Saat masuk, Aku masuk dan melihat Sungmin sedang bertatapan dengan Park _ahjussi_, kepala pelayan keluargaku. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apa anda punya kertas Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya kepala pelayan keluargaku ini. Terdengar samar-samar kalimat itu kerana jarakku yang belum terlalu dekat.

'_Kertas? Buat apa minta kertas?'_ batinku sambil berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Sungmin. Aku masih berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Sungmin keluar dengan selembar kertas yang aku yakin dia merobek dari salah satu bukuku dan dengan bulpen yang pasti miliku juga.

Kepala pelayan pribadi kelurgaku ini menerima apa yang tadi dimintanya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya yang pasti dia sudah selesai menulis di kertas itu.

"Ini," kepala pelayan keluargaku ini menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kertas itu.

"Ini..." ucapan kepala pelayan keluargaku ini terputus, saat aku sudah berada di samping mereka berdua dan bertanya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Eh tuan..." ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan kertas itu ke saku celananya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tidak niat.

"Saya permisi dulu. Saya harus menelepon seseorang dulu." ijin Park _ahjussi_ ini padaku dan sepertinya dia juga meminta ijin ke Sungmin. Eh, kenapa minta ijin ke Sungmin?

Aku mengangguk memperbolehkannya. Dia pun sedikit menjauh dariku dan Sungmin.

"Apa _game_ ku sudah dibawa semua?" tanyaku ke Sungmin yang berada di depanku.

Sungmin menenggokkan kepalanya melihatku dengan pipi yang di kembungkan.

"Hmm..?" Sungmin menjawab dengan deheman. Sungmin mengempeskan pipinya. "Maaf, tadi tuan bicara apa ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengerjapkan matanya.

'_Imutnya... eh, imut..?' _

"I-iya itu tadi, apa _game_ku sudah dibawa semua?" tanyaku mengulangi pertanyaanku yang tadi.

"Oh itu, iya sudah dibawa," Sungmin menjeda ucapannya dan membalikkan badannya. "Itu ada di dalam." Sungmin menunjuk kerdus besar yang ada di depannya.

Aku yang ingin melihat kardus itu tertutup oleh badan Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat kardus itu.

'_Ternyata belum dibawa pergi. Aku harus mulai beracting sedih...'_ aku merancang rencanaku.

Kepala pelayan keluargaku, Park _ahjussi_ menghampiri kami berdua.

"Maaf tuan saya harus membawa semua alat _game_ dan kaset _game_ anda." Dia membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"_Gweanchana_..." jawab kami serempak. Eh, serempak..? aku melirik ke Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Maaf saya sedang bicara dengan tuan muda Cho bukan tuan muda..." _namja_ di depanku ini berhenti melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat ke Sungmin.

'_Tuan muda..? Apa tadi lanjutan ucapan tuan muda tadi..? Kenapa saat melihat ke Sungmin dia tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannanya?'_ batinku lagi.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Ting.. Tong... Ting... Tong...

"Saya akan membukakan pintu dulu!" Ucap Sungmin dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Terlihat dua orang berbadan besar berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ini. Untung mereka bukan dua orang yang akan memaksa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil. #inget chap ke 1.

"Masuklah!" Sungmin mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka masuk dan Sungmin mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sungmin sengaja tidak menutup pintu apartemen ini karena ia yakin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan keluar lagi. Dua orang berbadan besar itu keluar dengan saling bekerja sama membawa satu kardus besar di kedua tangannya.

"Park _ahjussi_, saya mohon jangan bawa semua _game_ ku pergi," Kyuhyun terus memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya.

Sungmin tersenyum geli saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang memohon seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan cokelat. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu saat bertingkah seperti itu.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya harus melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuan besar Cho."

Kyuhyun sekarang hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Dia terus menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, melewatiku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

'_**Sesedih itukah Kyuhyun..?' **_

Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya sedangkan Sungmin masih di ambang pintu dengan di depannya masih berdiri Park _Ahjjussi_. Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya, memeriksa apa Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam apa belum. Setelah cukup aman, Sungmin berkata apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Saya mohon jangan beritahu Kyuhyun tentang siapa saya sebenarnya. Dan saya mohon jangan beritahu _umma_ tentang hal ini. Park _ajjushi_ masih berkerja untuk _umma_kan..?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Saya sudah tidak bekerja dengan beliau. Saya mengundurkan diri 1 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang saya bekerja untuk keluarga Cho." Jelas Park _ajjushi_.

Sungmin merogoh saku celananya. "Jadi ini alamat siapa?" tanyanya memperlihatkan kertas yang tadi diberikan Park _Ahjussi_ itu kepada dirinya.

"Itu alamat _umma_ anda, Sungmin-_shi_. Satu tahun yang lalu beliau masih tinggal di sini bersama adik anda, Sungjin. Saya yakin pasti anda sangat merindukkan _umma_ dan adik anda."

Senyum langsung merekah dibibir Sungmin tatakala mendengar nama _umma_ dan Sungjin, adiknya.

"_Ne_, saya sangat merindukkan mereka. _Gamshahamnida_, Park _ahjjussi_." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

Park _ajjushi_ tersenyum, "Anda masih belum berubah Sungmin-_shi_, masih sopan seperti dulu. Saya pamit dulu.." Park _ajjushi_ pamit, menyusul dua orang yang tadi membawa kardus besar, semua _game_ Kyuhyun. Baru beberapa langkah Park _ahjussi_ melangkah, Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Oh ya _ajjushi_!" panggil Sungmin.

"_Ne_?" Park _ajjushi_ menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa _ajjushi_ membawa semua game milik Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Beruntung jarak Sungmin dan Park ahjussi tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu berteriak-teriak.

"_Ani_, saya tidak membawa semuanya. Hanya membawa hal-hal yang suka dimainkan saja, seperti PSP, PS 3, PS 2, LAPTOP, dan kaset terbarunya." Jelas Park _Ajjushi_.

"Kenapa _ajjushi_ sangat hapal dengan letak-letaknya?" tanya Sungmin, bingung.

"Ini sudah berulang kali _game-game_nya disita." Jelas Park ahjussi menjawab kebingungan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'.

"Baiklah Sungmin-_shi_, sepertinya saya harus pamit." Park _ahjussi_ membungkukan badannya, Sungmin pun membelas dengan membungkukkan badannya juga.

Setelah Park ajussi pergi, Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun, menutup pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Tepat saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang TV, Sungmin sangat terkejut.

"_OMO...!"_ pekik Sungmin kaget. Dia mundur beberapa langkah karena terlalu kaget.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya tidak peduli, setelah itu dia kembali fokus lagi ke layar TV yang terpampang jelas sedang menampilkan suatu _game_ pertarungan, yang Sungmin sendiri tidak tau apa namanya.

Sungmin mendekat ke Kyuhyun, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau dapat kaset _game_ ini dan seperangkat PS3 ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semua perangkat PS3. "Kau mencurinya dimana? Bukankah semua _game_mu disita?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

Kyuhyun mem_pause_ _game_nya dan melihat ke Sungmin. "Ini milikku! Jadi, mana mungkin aku mencuri orang ini milikku! Semalam aku menyembunyikan semua _game_ku."

"Menyembunyikannya dimana? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Makanya, kalau tidur jangan kaya kebo! Tidur kaya kebo sih! Jadi aja semalaman aku gotong-gotong PSP, PS3, LAPTOP, dan kaset terbaruku kau tidak tau." Kyuhyun jengkel sendiri.

"Tapi tadi yang dimasukkan ke kardus itu apa? Terus kenapa tuan terlihat murung tadi pagi dan tadi juga tuan terlihat sedih saat Park _ahjussi_ membawa semuanya?" tanya Sungmin masih penasaran.

"Kau pikir aku hanya memiliki satu PSP, satu PS3, dan satu Laptop?"

"Aku berpikir tuan hanya memiliki satu."

"PSP, PS3, dan LAPTOP yang dibawa bapak tua itu sudah rusak semua. Yang belum rusak atau yang biasa aku mainkan ada, aku simpan di kamarku. Kalau PS2, biarlah itu di ambil. Toh itu memang sudah rusak gara-gara aku banting waktu aku selalu kalah main _game_. Kalau kaset terbaru, aku hanya cukup menyimpannya di kamarku. Kaset _game_ terlamaku aku ganti bungkusnya dengan kaset terbaruku jadi terlihat baru. Jadi yang dibawa _namja_ tua itu hanya bungkusnya saja yang baru sedangkan dalamnya sih yang , _namja_ tua itu tidak akan taukan itu baru atau tidak. Mengenai aku terlihat murung tadi pagi dan aku terlihat sedih tadi, itu karena tadi malam aku terlalu lelah mengotong-gotong semua dan menaruh barang-barang rusakku ke tempat yang sama biar tidak terlihat di ganti. Aku juga lelah dan mengantuk gara-gara memindahkan kaset terbaruku ke tempat kaset terlamaku. Kalau aku tadi terlihat sedih, itu hanya _acting_ku saja. Bagaimana _acting_ku bagus bukan?" Kyuhyun mulai sombong.

'_Tidak ku sangka. Dia membuat rencana seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan seluruh_ game_nya saja. Rencana yang harus aku akui bagus.'_ Sungmin memuji Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hey, _acting_ku bagus bukan?" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya untuk menyadarkan lamunan diri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, "_N-ne, acting_ tuan sangat bagus." Sungmin memberikan dua jempolnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum bangga dan melanjutkan bermain dengan _game_nya.

Sungmin bergeming, memikirkan sesuatu, "Tuan.." panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya menyaut dengan deheman saja.

"Darimana kau dapat PSP, PS3, dan Laptop yang rusak?" Sungmin kembali melihat ke Kyuhyun. "Kau mencurinya dimana?" tanya Sungmin seolah sedang mengintrogasi seseorang.

Kyuhyun kembali mem_pause_kan _game_nya dan menatap ke arah Sungmin lagi, "Kenapa kau selalu mengiraku pencuri sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"iya, itu karena kau telah mencuri hatiku," ucap Sungmin bercanda.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Lebih baik tuan menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai bicara, "Berkali-kali _game_ku disita. Dan setiap kali di kembalikan biasanya sudah rusak dan itu membuatku kesal! Terlebih kaset _game_ yang susah payah aku dapat biasanya kembali dalam bentuk pecahan atau sepihan. Belum lagi aku harus mengumpulkan dari nol lagi untuk membeli PSP dan PS3. Aku beruntung karena laptop ku tidak pernah dikembalikan dalam keadaan rusak, hanya sekali saja _appa_ku mengembalikannya dalam keadaan rusak tapi _appa_ku mau menggantinya. Jadi dari pada aku harus mengumpulkan uang terus dan harus memasukkan aplikasi _game_ ke dalam laptop, aku simpan saja PSP, PS3, dan Laptopku yang rusak. Jadi kalau akan di sita, aku kan bisa menggantinya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kalau tiap kali kau memberikan alat-alat _game_mu dan kaset-kaset _game_mu itu rusak ke _appa_mu, apa beliau tidak curiga?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku melakukan ini juga baru tiga kali. Aku pura-pura saja saat _appa_ mengembalikannnya lagi padaku, aku bilang saja, _'Park _ahjussi_ salah membawa alatnya. Harusnya membawa yang ada di ruang TV'_ atau begini _'Mungkin rusak pada saat perjalanan ke rumah _appa' dan lain-lain aku memberi alasan. _Appa_ku sih percaya saja padaku." Jelas Kyuhyun, lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan semua _game_mu di kamarmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin sangat penasaran.

"Mana berani Park _ahjussi_ masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia kembali memainkan _game_nya, berfokus ke layar TV yang sedang menamilkan tampilan _game_nya.

"Oh begitu..." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, saat itu, saat kau menyembunyikan semua _game_mu malam-malam, kenapa tidak membangunkanku untuk membantumu?" tanya Sungmin, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat sangat nyenyak dan sepertinya kau terlihat lelah. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Apalagi nanti kalau kau sakit karena kelelahan." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _game_nya itu.

Sungmin mencondongkan badannya tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat ke layar TV.

"Kau khawatir ya denganku~" goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sadar dengan ucapannya dan langsung gugup, "Ti-tidak, ma-mana mungkin aku khawatir denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup tapi dia tetap fokus dengan _game_nya.

"Sudahlah, jujur saja padaku~" Sungmin mentoel-toel dagu Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba tulisan _'GAME OVER'_ terlihat jelas di layar televisi itu. Rupanya konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar dan membuatnya langsung kalah.

"YA!" Kyuhyun berteriak tiba-tiba dan langsung menghadap ke Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin yang memang sedang mencondongan badannya sedikit goyah.

"HUWA!" teriak Sungmin dan...

BRUK... Sungmin terjatuh sambil menarik baju Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya jatuh saling bertindihan.

Keduanya terdiam. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan perlahan menarik baju Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Mereka berciuman dengan posisi saling menindih. Kyuhyun menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di samping kepala Sungmin.

Pertama Kyuhyun memang hanya mencium Sungmin tapi, perlahan dia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan melumat bibir bawah Sungmin, mengigit pelan bibir bawah Sungmin, memaksa Sungmin agar membuka bibirnya.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin, Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen tiap jengkal rongga dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Mmmmppp...cpk...cpk..." bunyi keciplak _saliva_ terdengar dari ciuman itu. Oh, rupanya mereka sekarang sedang berperang lidah. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, terus menjelajahi mulut Sungmin.

_Saliva_ menates dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tidak lagi menggenggam baju Kyuhyun, dia sekarang tengah mengalungan tanganya di leher sang majikan, Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah sangat amat sesak dalam ciuman ini. Dia sedikit mencuri nafas dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya yang sangat-amat terasa kosong. Kyuhyun turun, bibirnya menjilat dagu Sungmin dan turun di leher jenjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup leher Sungmin dan mulai menjilat leher itu.

"Eung..." desahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat lehernya digigit pelan dan dihisap oleh Kyuhyun. Meninggalan _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu cepat.

Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya dan menegadahkan kepalanya tatakala Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dileher jenjang Sungmin. Cara Sungmin yang menegadahkan lehernya itu membuat akses Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat _kissmark_ itu lebih mudah.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah merayap masuk ke dalam kaos baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bertumpu pada siku tangannya sedangkan satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk meraba-raba dada Sungmin. Tangannya menemukan tonjolon di dalam baju Sungmin. Bisa di tebak! Tonjolan itu adalah _nipples_ Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun masih setia di leher Sungmin, membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di sana. Sedangkan satu tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam baju Sungmin. Jemari tangannya yang lihai itu sedikit mencubit _nipple_ kanan Sungmin.

"Aahh.. Kyu..." desah Sungmin.

Mereka berdua lepas kendali. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin juga tidak sanggup untuk menolak semua sikap Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Mereka benar-benar lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya di _nipple_ Sungmin. Memelintir dan mencubitnya membuat _nipple_ yang di dalam sana menegang keras. Kyuhyun bergantian melakukan itu.

"Aahh... Kyuhh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan. Dia sedikit malu kalau Kyuhyun mendengar desahannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia di dalam baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan kepalanya, menarik nafas mengisi paru-paru itu dengan udara. Setelah itu, dia kembali meraup bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin terus saja memajamkan matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam baju Sungmin itu pun perlahan turun, meraba perut Sungmin. Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memasukkan tangannya celana Sungmin, tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di saku celana bergetar.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukanya. Dengan cepat, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Sungmin dan langsung mengakhiri semuanya. Dengan canggung, Kyuhyun duduk dan merogoh ponselnya, menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yobo—"

"_Kenapa lama mengangkat teleponnya?"_ teriak orang di seberang. Kyuhyun sontak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Sungmin ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan dia juga sama canggungnya. Dia menutup lehernya dengan ke dua telapak tangannya.

'_Sepertinya ada _kissmark_ di leherku. Tapi, aku akui_,_ aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhannya.' _Batin Sungmin sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"YA _HYUNG_! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK TERIAK SAAT MENELPONKU, HUH? KENAPA KAU SELALU BERTERIAK-TERIAK SAAT MENELPONKU, SIH?" Kyuhyun kesal sekarang. Yah, yang menelponnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman satu kuliahnya, Kim Heechul.

"_YA! KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU! AKU _HYUNG_MU!" _ balas Heechul.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin katakan _HYUNG?_" Kyuhyun menekan kata terakhir di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau besok kita harus latihan drama. Kita akan tampil sebentar lagi. Jangan lupa bawa kostumnya!"_ Kyuhyun mengangguk walau Heechul sudah jelas tidak melihatnya mengangguk. "Kau mengerti tidak?" tanya Heechul di seberang.

"_Arraseo."_ Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Plip.. sambungan itu di putuskan sepihak oleh Kyuhyun. Bisa dipastikan, besok Heechul akan ngamuk saat sambungannya di putus tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berdiri tanpa menatap Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya, "Tidurlah," satu kata itulah yang terucap setelah apa yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan ke Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Bukan kelakukan yang tadi Kyuhyun mencumbunya tapi lebih tepatnya dia kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun setelah ia mencumbunya. Iya, dia kecewa!

Kyuhyun berjalan kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sedangkan Sungmin tidur di sofa.

Di kamar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih terbayang dengan apa yang tadi ia lakukan dengan Sungmin. Sungguh, otaknya masih memikirkan itu.

"Aish, Kyu... kau sudah gila melakukan itu padanya!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyuhyun terlihat buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Bisa ditebak, dia telat lagi.

"Pagi tuan..!" sapa Sungmin ceria.

Apa dia lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam?

"Pagi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun melihat bekas _kissmark_ yang sangat terlihat jelas di leher Sungmin, berkas cumbuannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Kyuhyun tersedak.

"_Gwenchanayo?"_ tanya Sungmin hendak mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tanganya, memerintahkan Sungmin agar tidak mendekat ke dirinya.

"_Gwenchana.."_ ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan. Kyuhyun menaruh gelas susu yang belum habis itu." Aku berangkat." Pamit Kyuhyun buru-buru.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke tempat kuliahnya, sedangkan Sungmin sekarang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Setelah semua beres, aku ingin ke rumah _umma_!" pekik Sungmin senang. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, Sungjin.

Sungmin sedang membawa susu yang tadi Kyuhyun minum tapi tidak dihabiskan.

Tiluit...tilulit...tilulit... bunyi telepon rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Aish, siapa sih yang menelepon pagi-pagi?" Sungmin kesal.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya yang membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya tersandung oleh kaki kursi.

Byur... air susu itu tumpah ke baju yang Sungmin gunakan.

"Aish menyebalkan! Bajuku basah! Terus aku pakai baju apa?" Sungmin berteriak-teriak sendiri.

Sungmin menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu kasar dan langsung mengangkat panggilan telepon itu dengan nada membentak.

"MAU APA KAU MENELPON PAGI-PAGI?" Sungmin membentak sang penelepon.

"YA! KENAPA MEMBANTAKKU?" balas orang di seberang.

Sungmin diam. Dia mengenal suara ini. Suari ini, suara Kyuhyun.

"Eh Kyuh,, eh.. maksudku, tuan." Sungmin sedikit menciut saat menyadari itu Kyuhyun.

"Iya ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun, MAJIKANMU!" Kyuhyun menekan kata belakangnya.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak tau." Ucap Sungmin melembut.

"Aku maafkan." Kyuhyun memaafkan.

"Oh ya tuan, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau nanti masuk ke kamarku dan cari satu kardus di dekat lemari baju. Periksa di sana, apa di dalam sana ada gaun dan pakaian yang biasa digunakan untuk drama atau tidak. Kalau iya, cepat bawa ke tempat kuliahku jurusan seni teater. 20 menit aku tunggu lebih dari itu aku akan ME-ME-CAT-MU!" Kyuhyun menekan sekaligus mengeja kata terakhirnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

Tut... tut...tut...

Sungmin berhenti bicara karena Kyuhyun telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"20 menit. Waktu yang sangat amat singkat. Aku harus membawanya sekarang juga. Tapi bajuku basah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin bermonolong.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mencari kardus itu dulu." Sungmin berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mulai mencarinya.

.

.

Tidak lama Sungmin menemukan kardus yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat gaun dari dalam kardus itu. sepertinya gaun seorang putri.

"Apa aku gunakan ini saja ya buat ke kampusnya Kyuhyun? Lagian sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memcari baju." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak menggunakan atau meminjam baju Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang mengunci lemarinya hingga membuat Sungmin tidak bisa membukanya.

Sungmin melihat dirinya di pantulan kaca yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Sungmin melihat gaun itu lagi. "Apa aku harus berdandan seperti perempuan untuk datang ke sana? Bajuku sangat lengket sekarang ini." Sungmin bimbang dengan pilihannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin ke dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan dalam waktu 20 menit harus sampai di tempat kuliah Kyuhyun? Apa dia akan berdandan seperti seorang putri untuk datang ke tempat kuliah Kyuhyun? Atau dia akan mencari baju dulu dengan waktu semepet ini? Atau dia akan memilih untuk telanjang dada dateng ke tempat kuliah Kyuhyun? Apa reaksi Kyuhyun? Dan apakah Kyuhyun akan memecat Sungmin saat Sungmin benar-benar telat datang?

.

.

**Park Min Rin****, ****KyuSsong****, ****Syubidubidu****, ****Lee soo hyun****, ****JoBel13ve****, ****JiYoo861015****, ****Han je mi****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****tifafawookie****, ****riana dewi****, ****Bunny Ming****, ****Cho Hyun93****, ****kyurin minnie****, ****2hae****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Kim Kyu Ri****, ****sifa****, ****KyuLoveMin****, ****sparkyuminnie****, ****ChaaChulie247**

Makasih yang udh review.. maaf ga bias bales satu-satu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Cuplikan chap kemarin...

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin menemukan kardus yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat gaun dari dalam kardus itu, sepertinya gaun seorang putri.

"Apa aku gunakan ini saja ya buat ke kampusnya Kyuhyun? Lagian sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memcari baju." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak menggunakan atau meminjam baju Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang mengunci lemarinya hingga membuat Sungmin tidak bisa membukanya.

Sungmin melihat dirinya di pantulan kaca yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Sungmin melihat gaun itu lagi. "Apa aku harus berdandan seperti _yeoja_ untuk datang ke sana? Bajuku sangat lengket sekarang ini." Sungmin bimbang dengan pilihannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin ke dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T to M **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, tanda baca yang kadang tidak sesuai, Membosankan, dll. **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 6

.

.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menggunakan baju itu. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun itu, dia kembali mengaca dan sedikit membolak-balikkan badannya di depan pantulan kaca itu, masih di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata aku imut juga," ucapnya narsis sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sungmin berhenti bergaya di depan cermin itu, melihat lekat pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Orang pasti akan mengira aku banci kalau aku berdandan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi bahwa aku _namja_ dan terlihat seperti _yeoja_ tulen agar aku tidak dikira banci." Ucapnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"AHA! Aku punya ide supaya aku tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang bahwa aku adalah seorang _namja_!" pekiknya senang.

Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Sungmin?

.

.

_**Di tempat Kyuhyun...**_

.

.

"Ya Kyu! Dimana orang yang akan membawa kostum drama kita nanti?" suara ini adalah milik seorang Kim Heechul.

Yah, Heechul sudah sangat lelah menunggu berlama-lama. Baginya, menunggu adalah hal yang sangat amat teramat menyebalkan, membuang waktu yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Sabar _hyung_, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kalau aku menelponnya pun pasti tidak akan diangkat karena dia pasti sedang di perjalanan ke sini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah _standby_ di dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku sudah menunggu 30 menit, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sabar _hyung,_ sebentar lagi pasti dia sampai kok. Aku yakin!" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat nada suaranya seyakin mungkin.

Heechul mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, 15 menit lagi aku tunggu. Kalau dia tidak datang juga, maka kau yang harus menjadi _snow white_nya." Ucap Heechul dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

1 detik masih belum sadar

4 detik mulai mengerutkan kening

Dan 10 detik...

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Heechul yang sedang duduk di tempatnya semula dengan senyumnya yang penuh kemenangan.

"_WHAT?_ Kalau dia telat harus aku yang menjadi _snow white_?" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dengan maksud Heechul.

"Yap, harus kau!" seru Heechul sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

"A—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Cho Kyuhyun!" baru Kyuhyun akan melayangkan protes, tapi Heechul sudah memutuskan ucapannya.

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang harus mendesah pasrah.

'_Awas saja kalau sampai aku yang menjadi _snow white_! Aku tidak segan-segan melakukan sesuatu padamu!'_ Kyuhyun membatin mengancam Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Aku memasuki gerbang kampus ini. Tempat kuliah yang sangat luas dan megah, dan aku sangat menyukai ini. Walaupun tempat ini besarnya mungkin sama dengan tempat kuliahku yang ada di China. Bicara tentang negara tempat boboho itu tinggal, aku jadi merindukan negara itu. Sebentar lagi, setelah aku bertemu dengan _'dia'_ aku pasti akan langsung pulang.

Untung aku sudah mengetahui tempat Kyuhyun mencari ilmunya ini. Jadi aku hanya perlu bilang ke supir taksi untuk menghentikanku di tempat ini. Dan yang lebih membuatku beruntung adalah... aku menemukan uang di laci kamar Kyuhyun. Apa itu bisa dikatakan 'menemukan'? Atau lebih pantas dikatakan 'mengambil'? Ah, peduli tomcat! Yang penting aku dapat uang untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

Aku terus berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan senyum yang masih setia terlukis di bibirku ini. _Namja_ yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku itu hanya bisa terpana melihatku. Dan jangan lupakan para _yeoja_ yang menatapku iri! Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau aku ini _namja_?

Aku memang berpenampilan layaknya _yeoja_ tulen. Dan aku memang merubah penampilanku yaitu dengan menggunakan rambut palsu panjang hitam lurus yang memakai poni di depannya, gaun yang seolah seperti putri dari istana, menggunakan _high heels_, tapi aku tidak menggunakan _make up_ apapun ya di wajahku. Ada yang sedikit mengganggu penampilanku, yaitu, aku harus membawa kardus yang berisi perlengkapan mungkin drama ini.

Sebenarnya aku sangat kesulitan saat berjalan karena _high heels_ ini. Bahkan aku harus sesekali nyaris terjatuh karena _high heels _yang aku sendiri tidak tau berapa tinggi centimeternya. Sungguh menyusakan!

Saat tadi di dalam perjalananku ke sini, termasuk saat aku berada di dalam taksi, aku selalu menerima tatapan lapar dari _ahjjusi_ supir taksi. Samar-samar tadi aku mendengar _ahjjusi _supir taksi yang taksinya tadi aku tumpangi itu mengatakan, _'Andai aku dapat memilikinya (read : Sungmin) maka aku rela menceraikan istri-istriku yang berjumlah sebelas demi dia.' Ahjussi _supir taksi itu yang mengatakan. Hey, dia ingin membentuk kesebelasan sepak bola dengan para istri-istrinya sedangkan dia menjadi pelatihnya? Dan apa-apan itu! Aku akan dijadikan istrinya! Cih, aku tidak sudi!

Aku masih berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan tersenyum sangat manis dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku. Padahal aku berani bersumpah! Bahwa aku sekarang sedang ke bingungan mencari... DIMANA TEMPAT JURUSAN SENI TEATER?

Para _namja_ di sini ternyata mesum juga. Terbukti dengan tatapannya yang terlihat sangat bernafsu saat melihatku. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa dadaku ini rata?

"_Hey noona_, siapa namamu?" seorang _namja_ mencegat jalanku.

Aku mengibaskan rambut sebelah kiriku, memperlihatkan leher putihku.

"Apa penting namaku siapa?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

Dia hanya diam membatu saat mendengar suaraku tadi. Sebegitu indahkah suaraku ini?

"Kenapa ada _yeoja _secantik dirimu? Dimana kau selama ini?" tanya _namja_ lain yang berada di samping kanan _namja_ yang tadi aku goda.

"Aku ada dihatimu, pangeran.." ucapku diselingi dengan kerlingan nakal.

Dia langsung _blush_ing. Hahaha mudah sekali di goda! Yah, memang aku sangat suka sekali menggoda seseorang hingga membuat mereka salah tingkah. Menurutku, saat mereka salah tingkah gara-gara aku goda itu sangat lucu dan itu membuat kesenangan sendiri untuku.

"Permisi pangeran.." ucapku sambil mendorong pelan kedua _namja_ yang mencegatku ini.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku dengan langkah anggun, senyum yang manis ke setiap orang yang bertemu denganku. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi ini membuat rambutku –rambut palsu- sedikit bertebrangan. Menambah efek kecantikkanku saja.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk tempat kuliah yang sangat luas ini. Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak ketemu dengan tempat Kyuhyun berada? _Paboya_! Dia menyuruhku mengantarkan ini tapi dia tidak memberitahuku dimana tempatnya berada. Dia ini ingin membuatku terlihat kurus kering apa gara-gara mencari ruangannya di tempat sebesar ini?

Aku berbelok ke tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tau. Aku asal memilih jalan saja, bisa dikatakan aku menggunakan _feeling _saat memilih jalan ini. Ada yang sedikit mengganjal di hatiku yaitu, kenapa semakin lama semakin ke sini jalan ini semakin sepi? Aku mulai parno. Aku langkahkan kakiku sedikit cepat saat melewati tikungan hingga akhirnya...

Bruk...

Aku menabrak orang. Aku jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, untung rambut palsuku tidak copot tapi, barang yang ada di kardus ini menjadi terjatuh.

"Aduh.." aku mengaduh sambil menggelus-elus pantatku.

Kenapa orang yang menabrakku tidak kunjung membantuku berdiri? Aku menegadahkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang menabrakku.

Ternyata dia seorang _namja._ Dia sekarang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku langsung berdiri di hadapannya walau tanganku masih mengelus pantatku yang tadi mencium lantai ini.

"YA! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku berdiri? Bukannya membantuku berdiri malah melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ucapku kesal. Aku berhenti mengelus-elus pantatku ini dan mulai mengomeli _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku lagi. "aku tau aku cantik! Tapi tidak usah melihatku seperti itu!" yang ini aku juga masih kesal hanya saja yang ini diselingi dengan narsisan.

"Maaf, anda _namja_ atau _yeoja_ ya?" tanyanya sambil mengaruk tengkuknya.

Mampus, aku ketahuan! Tunggu, kalau dia tau aku _namja_, untuk apa aku bernarsis dengan mengatakan kalimat yang ini, _'Aku tau aku cantik! Tapi tidak usah melihatku seperti itu!'_ untuk apa? Benar-benar tidak berguna aku mengatakan kalimat yang itu. Dan yang paling penting, berarti aku tidak cantik dong! Eh, aku tidak cantik sih tapi tampan kekekeke

"A-aku..." ucapku tergugup. Gugup karena aku takut ketahuan kalau aku _namja_.

Bagaimana kalau _namja_ yang ada di depanku ini berteriak seperti ini, _'HEY, DIA INI _NAMJA _BUKAN_ YEOJA_?'_ kalau sampai dia berteriak seperti itu, mampuslah diriku. Kalau sampai aku ketahuan gimana? Bisa-bisa aku di gebukin gara-gara menipu mereka.

"Maaf saya berkata seperti itu. Ini gara-gara kacamataku yang jatuh saat tadi kita tabrakkan." Dia berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat jelas wajahku, mungkin.

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jadi dia berkata seperti itu bukan karena dia tau aku _namja_. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia tidak melihat jelas wajahku ini gara-gara kacamatanya terjatuh. Hore aku tidak ketahuan! Dan yang lebih membuatku hore adalah... hore ternyata aku tadi narsis tidak begitu tidak berguna.

"Oh, jadi kacamatamu jatuh," ucapku yang mulai lega karena tidak ketahuan.

Dia mengangguk, "_Ne chingu,_ kacamataku jatuh dan aku tidak terlalu paham dengan _chingu_." Ucapnya masih menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu mencarinya." ucapku.

Dia nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, "_Gomawo chingu... jeongmal gomawoyo_." dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi..." ucapku menghentikan aktivitas bungkuk-bungkuknya.

Dia melihatku, "Tapi apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus mengantarku ke tempat dimana jurusan seni teater itu." ucapku.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantarkan anda."

Aku mencari kacamata rabun itu dan akhirnya ketemu. Aku mengambil kacamata yang tidak jauh dariku, menyerahkan padanya dan dia langsung memakainya. Aku tersenyum sangat lembut saat dia sudah menggunakan kacamata tebal miliknya.

Dia terpesona saat melihatku. Hahaha berarti aku benar bahwa aku cantik!

"Cantiknya~" ucapnya kagum.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai berkata, "Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke jurusan seni teater?" tanyaku dan dia pun mengangguk. Aku mengambil dan memungguti kostum drama ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus lalu mulai berjalan.

Akhirnya aku tidak perlu mengelilingi kampus ini lagi!

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Dia kena macet dimana sih? Kenapa jam segini belum sampai juga?

"5 menit lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat! Saat sudah 15 menit dan orang yang kau suruh membawa pakaian drama kita belum sampai, maka harus kau yang menjadi _snow white_nya dan aku yang menjadi pangeranya!" dia memperingatkanku dengan ancaman itu lagi.

"Ayo cepat datang!" seruku panik.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang temanku, _namja_ , dari luar langsung berlari masuk kedalam. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan berteriak, "ADA PUTERI KELUAR DARI ISTANA!" serunya dan mulai pergi keluar lagi.

Kami mengernyit bingung, "Puteri?" ulang kami.

Teman-temanku langsung berlari keluar dan meninggalkan aku dan Heechul yang ada di ruangan ini, berdua.

"Jaman sekarang mana ada puteri." Ucap Heechul ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat ke depan _hyung_," tawarku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya berdiri dan mengahampiriku. Kami berjalan keluar.

"Minggir!" seru Heechul _hyung_ ke orang yang menghalangi jalan kami.

Aku yang berdiri di belakang Heechul _hyung_ berasa menjadi pangeran yang sedang dilindungi oleh pengawal yang sedang mengusir orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

Heechul _hyung_ menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Bukankah itu kostum milikku?" tanyanya.

Aku yang mendengar itu pun sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang dimaksud Heechul _hyung_.

Aku terkejut bukan main. "Sung-sungmin.." aku mengucapkan nama orang yang memang aku akui menggunakan kostum yang harusnya dipakai olah Heechul _hyung_.

Heechul _hyung_ melihatku, "Kau menganalnya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan mata yang masih melihat ke Sungmin yang aku akui dengan dandanan yang seperti itu terlihat sangat...err... CANTIK.

"Jadi dia orang yang kau suruh membawa kostum drama kita?" tanya Heechul _hyung_ lagi.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk kepalaku lagi, mata yang masih melihat ke depan, ke arah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan _namja_ berkacamata yang aku juga tidak tau itu siapa.

'Namja_ itu, _namja _yang berjalan dengan Sungmin. Dia sangat tidak pantas berjalan dengan Sungmin. Lebih pantasan juga berjalan denganku di bandingkan dengan _namja_ berkacamata itu. Eh, kenapa lebih pantas denganku? Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku!'_ Aku membatin dan bingung sendiri.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih kepada _namja_ yang sudah mengantarkannya hingga ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"I-iya, sa-sama-sama.," ucapnya tergugup-gugup dan berpamitan untuk pergi entah kemana.

Sungmin memberikan senyum perpisahan dengan _namja_ itu dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhalang oleh badan Heechul yang ada di depan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kerdus yang masih dibawanya.

Tepat saat Sungmin berada di depan Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhalang tubuh Heechul, "Hey tuan..." dia menyapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun yang masih melihat Sungmin tidak berkedip. Sungmin dan Heechul sama-sama melihat ke Kyuhyun.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa melihat orang ini sampai tidak berkedip?'_ sekarang Heechul yang membatin kebingung.

Sungmin menyentil kening Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"YA!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengelus keningnya.

Heechul yang menyadari orang-orang masih melihat Sungmin itu pun mulai risih.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?BUBAR KALIAN SEMUA!" Heechul mengusir orang-orang itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa menurut karena memang mereka semua takut dengan Heechul.

"Kyu, bawa dia masuk ke ruang latihan drama kita." Heechul menunjuk Sungmin.

Heechul melenggang pergi melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergitu saja dan masuk ke ruangannya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengambil kardus yang sebelumnya dipengang Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin, "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya ke Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

_**Di dalam ruangan..**_

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin tanpa melepas gandengan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang dia lakukan?

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti menggandengnya! Bukankah sekarang kau sudah duduk dan berada di dalam sini? Kenapa masih menggandeng tangannya saja?" ucapan Heechul ini membuat Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Heechul mendekat, berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "kau bilang orang yang akan mengantarkan kostum kita ini _namja_, Kyu. Kau membohongiku dan yang lainnya, begitu?" tanya Heechul menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam. Orang yang terlibat dalam drama yang ada di dalam ruangan ini pun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Heechul.

"Dia _namja, hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"_MWO?_" pekik mereka semua termasuk Heechul.

"_Ne_, aku _namja_!" Sungmin menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau _namja_?" tanya Heechul menunjuk tepat di hadapan muka Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia melepaskan rambut palsu yang digunakannya, memasangkannya ke Heechul sambil berkata, "Bukankah anda yang _yeoja_?" tanya Sungmin dan di akhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun membatin, _'_Paboya_ Sungmin! Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kau akan kena amuk dari seorang Kim Heechul.'_

"Ya! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, huh?" Heechul melepas rambut palsu yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat Heechul lekat, "Jadi kalau bukan _yeoja_, kau apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Orang yang ada di sana hanya gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kelewat polos itu, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Yah, aku ini _namja_!" seru Heechul kalap.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berkata," _Mianhe_, aku tidak tau." Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Heechul melunak.

Kyuhyun kaget saat Heechul memaafkan Sungmin begitu mudahnya. Biasanya saat Heechul marah, dia sangat susah untuk memaafkan orang yang sudah membuatnya marah. Tapi kenapa dengan Sungmin dia menjadi sangat gampang memaafkan atau bisa di katakan pemaaf?

"Ya _hyung_! Kenapa kau memaafkannya begitu gampang?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh begitu, huh!" gantian sekarang Heechul yang berseru.

"Ya, ya boleh sih," ucap Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya.

"Jadi kau ini _namja_?" tanya seorang _namja_ salah satu teman Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_, aku _namja_. Buktinya aku tidak memiliki payudara," ucap Sungmin.

_Namja_ tadi hendak melihat dada Sungmin tapi sudah keburu ditutup menggunakan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang direntangkan tanpa menyentuh dada Sungmin.

"Jangan melihatnya!" seru Kyuhyun ke temannya itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Sungmin. "Sekarang lepas baju itu. Temanku akan menggunakannya untuk latihan drama." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tuan, aku tidak membawa bawa baju ganti untuk ini. Baju yang biasa aku gunakan tadi kena air hingga membuat bajuku basah. Karena lemari tuan yang dikunci aku tidak bisa membukanya dan hanya ada baju ini yang terlihat sangat bagus, jadi aku pakai saja ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengunakan pakaian yang ini (mengambil baju pangeran dari dalam kardus) tapi pasti ini milik tuan. Jadi aku tidak berani memakainya." Jalas Sungmin.

"Terus aku harus memakai apa? Kyuhyun menyuruhmu membawa kostum itu ke sini supaya kita bisa latihan drama menggunakan kostum yang kau gunakan itu." ucap Kim Heechul.

Ya, dialah yang berperan menjadi seorang _snow white_. Ada yang bertanya kenapa bukan _yeoja_ saja yang menjadi _snow white_? Jawabannya adalah sifat Kim Heechul yang ingin menjadi pemeran pertama dalam drama ini.

Tadinya dia sempat protes saat harus berperan menjadi _snow white_ dan dia meminta menjadi pangeran dalam cerita itu, tapi semua temannya menolak dengan alasan _'Wajahmu tidak pantas menjadi pangeran, Kim Heechul!'_ mereka menolak semua.

Alasannya ya itu tadi, ditambah dengan wajah Kim Heechul yang cantik dan lebih pantas menjadi _snow white_. Heechul tetap menolak dan dia keukeh untuk menjadi seorang pangeran. Akhirnya teman-temannya memberikan sebuah pilihan yaitu dia mau menjadi _snow white_, menjadi salah satu tujuh kurcacinya, atau menjadi orang di balik layar, me_make up_ pemain drama. Dengan terpaksa Heechul memilih menjadi _snow white_ dengan syarat, Kyuhyunlah yang harus menjadi sang pangerannya.

Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun? Jelas saja Kyuhyun langsung menolak. Kyuhyun lebih suka menjadi seorang di balik layar, sutradara mungkin. Heechul saat itu berkata _'Kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang menjadi pangerannya, aku tidak mau menjadi_ snow white_!'_ ucap Heechul saat itu. Akhirnya semua membujuk Kyuhyun supaya dia mau menjadi pangeran. Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan permintaan teman-temannnya yang terus memaksanya untuk menjadi pangeran itu pun, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima peran itu dengan terpaksa.

Kenapa Kim Heechul ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pangeran yang secara otomatis pulalah Kyuhyun menjadi pasangannya di drama ini? Bukan karena dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Heechul sangat tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak mau repot dan ingin menerima jadi saja. Jadi Heechul ingin sekali membuat Kyuhyun repot dengan menjadikannya pangeran dalam drama ini.

"Aku harus memakai apa?" tanya Heechul mengulangi.

Semua berpikir mencari ide dan akhirnya ketemu! Dan yang menemukan ide itu adalah orang terpintar di sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun!

"Bagaimana kalau Sungmin dan Heechul _hyung_ tukeran baju dulu. Hanya sementara selama latihan drama saja," usul Kyuhyun.

Semua nampak berpikir, "Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oke, aku setuju!" Ucap Heechul dan yang lainnya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam saja.

.

.

Latihan drama itu dimulai dengan Kyuhyun yang menggunakan kostum bak seorang pangeran dan Heechul yang menggunakan kostum bak seorang _snow white_.

Sungmin hanya bisa menonton latihan drama itu dari samping. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang melakukan adegan dimana pangeran harus mencium sang puteri yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke wajah Heechul dan itu membuat Sungmin yang melihat menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit saat melihat itu.

"NG..!" teriak orang-orang yang ada di sini.

Mendengar teriakkan itu, Sungmin refleks mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Heechul dan mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Lho, kenapa memerah? Jawabannya ada di orang-orang yang melihat kejadian sebelum mereka berteriak _'NG!'_.

"Ya _hyung_, kenapa menamparku?" Kyuhyun masih mengelus-elus pipinya dan mengomel.

Heechul duduk di dalam peti, "Salahmu sendiri! Kau ini harusnya menciumku dengan ekspresi wajah yang gimana gitu. Tapi kau malah menciumku dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan!" omel Heechul ke Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah _hyung_ tadi memejamkan mata karena berpura-pura mati ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis naik satu. Dia sudah tidak mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Aku mengitip sedikit dan melihat wajahmu yang seperti ketakutan saat menciumku langsung saja aku menamparmu." Jelas Heechul.

"Tapi tidak usah menamparku juga kali.." ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan hadiah tamparan itu.

Seorang _namja_ mendekati Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih berdebat.

"Kenapa tiap kali melakukan adegan pada bagian ini kalian selalu salah sih?" tanya orang itu. Oh ternyata dia adalah sutradaranya.

"Heechul _hyung_ nih ya salah." Kyuhyun menyalahkan Heechul.

"Enak aja! Kau yang salah, _pabo_!" sekarang Heechul yang menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, _hyung_...!"

"Kau...!"

Meraka terus saja saling menyalahkan. Sang sutradara yang _classmate_ Kyuhyun dan Heechul itu mendengus kesal.

"KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA!" serunya membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedang saling menyalahkan itu pun diam menatap sang sutradara. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana. Mereka juga menatap ke sang sutradara.

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Iya, aku akui, kau sangat buruk saat adegan mau mencium Heechul. Kau tau, adegan mau mencium saja kau gagal terus. Apa lagi waktu adegan yang menciumnya sungguhan? Aku yakin kau langsung gagal!" sang sutradara sepertinya marah terlihat dari nada suaranya yang tinggi saat mengatakan ini.

"Ya sudah kau saja yang menjadi pangerannya, Hankyung _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun ke sang sutradra yang ternyata Tan Hankyung.

Hankyung langsung diam dan rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "A-aku ti-tidak bisa ber_acting._" Ucap Hankyung.

"Bohong!" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Ya-ya sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat dan kita lanjutkan 10 menit lagi!" seru Hankyung mengintrupsi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sungmin lalu, duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersila itu pun melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, "Menyebalkan!"

"Kau sangat buruk saat adegan tadi, tuan." Sungmin mengomentari ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya, "Seburuk itukah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk yakin, "Sangat buruk." Ucap Sungmin yakin.

Dalam hati Sungmin berkata,_ 'Padahal aku sendiri tidak tau tadi dia ber_acting_ bagaimana. Aku kan tadi menundukkan kepalaku. Jadi aku tidak tau dia ber_acting_ seperti apa. Aku menarik kesimpulan dari perdebatan Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan sutradara tadi. Jadi aku bilang saja _acting_ Kyuhyun parah. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tau separah apa _acting_nya.'_

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Kenapa adegan ini sangat sulit? Padahal hanya mencium saja aku tidak bisa." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa menciumnya sangat susah? Hanya menciumnya saja." ini suara Sungmin yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin, "Ini sangat sulit, Sungmin."

"Tapi saat tuan men—" ucapan Sungmin terputus.

"AYO KITA MULAI LAGI!"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai latihan drama ini lagi.

"—ciumku sangat mudah." Lanjut Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar karena dia sudah berada di tempatnya latihan tadi.

.

.

Akhirnya latihan itu selesai dengan adegan ciuman yang selalu gagal dan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul tidak berciuman. Mereka selalu mengulangi adegan menuju ciuman tapi selalu saja gagal.

Hari sudah sangat sore dan tempat kuliah Kyuhyun ini pun sudah mulai sepi orang. Sungmin kembali memakai kostum _snow white_, berpenampilan sama seperti saat dia datang ke tempat kuliah ini. Dia sudah bertukar baju lagi dengan Heechul. Kardus masih Sungmin bawa sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan terlalu cepat di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah asik berjalan duluan dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memegang PSP ditanganya. Bisa di bilang dia sedang bermain dengan PSP tercintanya itu. Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak menggunakan kostum dramanya dan dia sudah memakai bajunya.

Sungmin terlihat susah berjalan karena _high heels_ yang digunakannya hingga akhirnya...

BRUK... Sungmin terjatuh.

"Aduh... _appo.._" Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil memijit pelan kakinya. Semoga dia tidak tergilir.

Barang yang ada di dalam kardus itu pun jatuh semua. Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh itu pun tidak tau kalau Sungmin sedang terjatuh di belakanganya. Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSP yang dimainkanya.

"Nanti saat sudah sampai rumah kau ingin memasak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengira Sungmin masih berjalan mengekorinya.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Jarang sekali saat ditanya, Sungmin hanya diam. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mem_pause_ mainannya dan membalikkan badannya, melihat keadaan Sungmin. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Sungmin tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Loh, Sungmin dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun ke angin yang berhembus. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Sungmin.

"Dia kemana lagi? Jangan-jangan dia di culik lagi gara-gara dia seorang puteri sungguhan. Wah bisa gawat nih!" Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP itu ke saku celananya dan mulai mencari Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin berusaha berdiri dan berhasil. Dia mencopot _high heels_ yang digunakannya tadi dan mulai mengambil kostum yang berserakkan karena tadi dia menjatuhkan kardus itu. Dia sedikit pincang saat berjalan.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak seseorang memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin.

Orang yang memanggil Sungmin itu pun berlari ke arah Sungmin. Nafasnya terlihat masih tersenggal-senggal. Ketahuan sekali dia jarang olah raga.

"Kau kemana saja, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada ucapan Kyuhyun yang tinggi.

"Aku tadi terjatuh, tuan." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Jangan membuatku panik dan mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun entah sadar atau tidak.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Sungmin pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga Kyuhyun pun tidak mendengar.

Kyuhyun memungguti kostum drama yang masih tersisa dan memasukkannya ke kardus lalu menyerahkannya ke Sungmin.

"_Kajjia!_ Kita jalan lagi." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan.

Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau Sungmin sangat kesusahan berjalan karena kakinya yang lecet dan bengkak itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin berjalan sangat lambat itu pun berhenti dan melihat Sungmin yang masih berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

'_Kenapa dengan cara jalannya? Kenapa dia berjalan pincang seperti itu?' _Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang kesulitan berjalan. Tepat saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, dia mengambil kardus itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu di sini!" titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk bingung.

Kyuhyun berlari ke kelasnya lagi dan menaruh kardus itu di sana. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan tangan yang memijit kakinya.

Sungmin langsung berdiri saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali tanpa kardus di tangannya.

"Tuan me—" ucapan Sungmin terputus saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jongkok di hadapannya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bingung. "_Museun tteus ijyo? _(Apa maksudmu?)"

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru langsung menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya. Menggendong belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa memeluk leher Kyuhyun agar dia tidak terjatuh. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan Sungmin yang di gendong belakang oleh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kakimu sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan cara gendongnya terhadap Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin hanya diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang masih berada digendongan Kyuhyun. Di sepanjang perjalanan tadi banyak yang membicarakan mereka; Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan terus saja bersikap acuh. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu menenggelamkan kapalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kakinya dan membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, mendudukkan Sungmin di tepi ranjang miliknya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke dapur miliknya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sungmin tengah bingung melihat perilaku Kyuhyun. Banyak tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di otaknya. Salah satu yang membuatnya bingung, _'Kenapa Kyuhyun sepanik itu?' _ itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan baskom di tangannya dan handuk kering yang disampirkan di bahunya. Kyuhyun duduk di lantai yang secara otomatis duduknya lebih rendah dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun membasahi handuk itu dengan air hangat yang ada di baskom itu. Setelah membasahinya, Kyuhyun memeras handuk basah hingga membuat handuk itu tidak terlalu basah dan mulai menempelkan handuk itu ke kaki Sungmin yang bengkak.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekan hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aww... sshh..." Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengunakan _high heels_, kenapa menggunakanya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih melakukan aktivitasnya pada kaki Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menemukan yang cocok dengan gaun yang aku gunakan selain _high heels_ itu." jawab Sungmin seraya melihat kakinya yang di obati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selesai mengobati kaki Sungmin.

"Sudah tidak terlalu bengkak." Ucap Kyuhyun tetap melihat ke kaki Sungmin.

Dia berdiri dan kembali ke dapur, mengembalikan baskom itu. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamar lagi dan dia mengucapkan, "_Gomawo._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan kehadapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas wig yang di gunakan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar (lagi), mungkin untuk menaruh wig itu.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedang bersusah payah untuk meraih resleting yang terletak di bagian belakang gaun ini (punggungnya). Sungmin sedang berusaha melepaskan resleting itu dengan susah payah.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang membantunya melepaskan resleting itu dari depan. Yeah, orang itu melepaskan resleting gaun yang digunakan Sungmin dari depan, melalui memeluk Sungmin baru melepasnya. Sungmin tersentak kaget saat orang itu membantunya. Yech, orang yang membantu Sungmin melepas itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menurunkan resleting itu dan mulai menurunkan gaun itu hingga membuat bahu Sungmin terekspos.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Hembusan hangat nafas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Ehm... tuan.. apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kaku.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali. Malahan dia semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup ringan leher mulus Sungmin dan bahu Sungmin yang sudah terekspos.

Apa yang bisa di lakukan Sungmin? dan apa yang di lakukannya?

Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan menerima apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan perlakukan Kyuhyun itu. Malah bisa di bilang Sungmin terkesan pasrah.

Kyuhyun mengkecup ringan bahu Sungmin. Setelah memberi kecupan ringan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mengigit pelan lalu menghisap bahu Sungmin. Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya. Sungmin sudah memiliki tanda di bahunya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun membatin, _'Sial! Gara-gara Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang memperlihatkanku video porno sesama _namja_ yang saling bercinta membuat _junior_ku tersiksa seperti ini. Dan lebih sialnya lagi! Putaran film ini terus saja berputar di otakku. Tiap adegan, desahan berputar di otakku ini. Dan aku selalu saja membayangkan bahwa Sungmin yang mendesah dan membuat hasratku naik. Oh sial! Kalau aku menghentikan ini maka _junior_ku akan tersiksa! Lagian aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan ini. _Aigo,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menghentikan ini atau melanjutkan ini?'_

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

NC di cut hahahaha... #evillaugh.

Balesan review :

.

.

**rainy hearT**: Mianhe chingu... Sungmin pakai baju yeoja. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**kyumin forever **: tunggu aja ya... ehm bentar lagi NC tuh. Tapi terpaksa saya cut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**SooHyun1997** : oohhh,... ada semi favorite juga ya..? baru tau saya :D udh cantik belum..? udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**JoBel13ve** : udh tau kan sekarang gimana pake gaunnya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**KyuLoveMin** : Chingu ke inget Andre..? saya ke inget Sule.. #kok ga nyambung -_-. Sekarang ga penasaran dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : eh? Siapa yang maen drama bareng..? Kyuhyun doang kok yang maen drama. Sungmin mah cuma bawain barang Kyuhyun aja. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**kyurin minnie** : woah... chingu bener..! 1000 kyurin minnie...! tapi karena di potong pajak 100 persen jadi ga dapet 1000 XD. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Bunny Ming** : bukan semoga lagi tapi memang iya :D. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**JungSangHwa** : sip.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**JiYoo861015** : harusnya saat itu ponsel heechul saya sita XD. Jadi tentara perang? Hahaha boleh juga tuh. Tapi kayanya bakal di rape lagi dech XD. Chingu pindah dari FFn ya..? telat tau saya. Saya baru baca 1 FF chingu yang di WP #kok malah OOT. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**teachuu** : baru nyangkut..? selama ini nyangkut dimana? nyangkutdi empang kah..? #just kidding jangan pundung ya. Pengen angst tapi so sweet ya... ehm... saya usahakan. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Fishybuu** : iya gpp kok baru review jg :D sider tobat ya... ehm.. makasih ya udh mau tobat dan semoga yang lain juga tobat hehehe. Hohoho makasih.. Apa alurnya terlalu lambat..? adh ga ada kilat di rumah saya.. #ngeles wae akunya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**icha love suju forever **: Iya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Tifafawookie** : sipp.. permintaan di terima.. udh liatkan reaksinya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**cloudyeye** : pastinya XD maaf chingu ga bisa update kilat. Di saya lagi ga ujan.. #ngeles wae ah.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Ga bisa login** : Hei juga! Topless sepertinya saya tidak bisa. Itu terlalu terbuka #PLAK. But, makasih sarannya ^^ iya gpp baru review skg juga. Yang penting ga jadi sider aja. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**mE** : ga berenti di chap lima kok. ini ada lanjutannya.

.

**Lalalala** : makasih. Iya gpp baru review juga. Yang penting ga jadi sider. Maaf ga bisa.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Choi sila** : jangan mimisan dulu! Ncnya chap depan... makasih. Iya.. makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**Evil Thieves** : iya hehehe.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**ImSMl-Gyu** : balesan reviewnya saya rangkum di sini ya.. dia namja kok.. chingu nanya umur saya... saya masih di bawah umur. Umur saya 15 ^^ chingu berapa..? panggil Nina aja juga gpp kok . ini cepet kan updatenya... kamu chingu saya #main ngaku2 aja. Makasih udh review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Cuplikan chap kemarin

.

Kyuhyun sudah menurunkan resleting itu dan mulai menurunkan gaun itu hingga membuat bahu Sungmin terekspos.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Hembusan hangat nafas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Ehm... tuan.. apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kaku.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali. Malahan dia semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup ringan leher mulus Sungmin dan bahu Sungmin yang sudah terekspos.

Apa yang bisa di lakukan Sungmin? Dan apa yang di lakukannya?

Sungmin hanya bisa diam bergeming dan menerima apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan perlakukan Kyuhyun itu. Malah bisa di bilang Sungmin terkesan pasrah.

Kyuhyun mengkecup ringan bahu Sungmin. Setelah memberi kecupan ringan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mengigit pelan lalu menghisap bahu Sungmin. Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya. Sungmin sudah memiliki tanda di bahunya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun membatin, _'Sial! Gara-gara Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang memperlihatkanku video porno sesama _namja_ yang saling bercinta membuat _junior_ku tersiksa seperti ini. Dan lebih sialnya lagi! Putaran film ini terus saja berputar di otakku. Tiap adegan, desahan berputar di otakku ini. Dan aku selalu saja membayangkan bahwa Sungmin yang mendesah dan membuat hasratku naik. Oh sial! Kalau aku menghentikan ini maka _junior_ku akan tersiksa! Lagian aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan ini. _Aigo,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menghentikan ini atau melanjutkan ini?'_

_._

_._

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : M **

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 7

.

.

"Aaahhh... tuan... sshhh... aahhh..." Sungmin mendesah seraya memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di atas ranjang. Entah bagaimana caranya gaun yang digunakan Sungmin terlepas begitu saja dan tidak tau sudah berada dimana. Sungmin sudah _totallity naked_ sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menggunakan celana panjangnya. Tapi bagian atasnya sudah tidak tertutup apapun, Kyuhyun _topless_.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin. Di ranjang itu, Sungmin sedang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang ia kalungan di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengurung Sungmin dengan kedua tangan yang dia jadikan sanggahan pada berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedang menciumi leher Sungmin, membuat tanda di sana, _kissmark_. Memang ini bukan _kissmark_ pertama yang ada di leher Sungmin pada saat ini. Leher Sungmin sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Bahunya pun juga sama.

Kyuhyun menghisap leher jenjang Sungmin, menghisap dan mengigit leher itu. Dan itu menambah intensitas bercak merah yang sudah ada sebelumnya.

"Aaahhh... tu..anh.." Sungmin masih berusaha menahan desahannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Panggil namaku di sela desahanku, Minnie-_ahh_..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang si seksi-seksikan.

Kyuhyun menjilat cuping telinga Sungmin, mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin dan sedikit memberi gigitan di sana.

"I-iyahhh... tu.. eh, Kyuhhh...hyun..." ucap Sungmin masih kaku.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat namanya di sebut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin hingga cuping itu basah.

"Aahh.. Kyuhh.. jangan.. di sanahh.. terusshh..." ucap Sungmin di tengah lengkuhannya.

Kyuhyun menurut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin. Badannya turun lagi hingga wajahnya itu berhadapan dengan _nipples_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sikunyalah yang sekarang menjadi penyangga badannya.

Kyuhyuun semakin merendahkan wajahnya hingga mulutnya kini tengah mengulum nipple kanan Sungmin sedang tangan kiri yang tadi menjadi salah satu penyangga badannya kini sedang bermain dengan nipple kiri Sungmin. Bagaimana dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun? Tangan kanan itu masih sama seperti tadi. Yaitu, menyangga berat badan Kyuhyun. Yeah, walaupun bukan tangannya yang menjadi penyangga melainkan sikunyalah yang menjadi penyangganya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin yang sebelumnya di kalungkan di leher Kyuhyun, sekarang mulai menyusupkan ke dua tangan itu ke rambut Kyuhyun. Sedikit menjambak rambut Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan sensasi geli yang ia dapat di kedua _nipples_nya.

"Aaahh... Kyuhhh..." lengkuhan Sungmin terdengar lagi.

Hasrat Kyuhyun untuk memakan Sungmin semakin memuncak. Dengan kencang, dia menghisap nipple itu dengan kencang. Sedangkan tangan kiri yang tadi hanya memelintir _nipple_ kiri Sungmin kini mulai memberi cubitan-cubitan kecil. _Nipple_ itu sekarang semakin menegang dan mengeras karena service yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan dengan nipple kanan Sungmin. Dia pun berpindah dan menghisap niplle kiri Sungmin dan sekarang gantianlah tangan kirinya yang menjadi penyangganya sedangkan tangan kanananya sekarang yang memainkan _nipple_ kanan Sungmin yang menegang dan basah.

_Junior_ Sungmin yang sudah mengacung itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol perut Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dihadapan _junior_nya itu. _Junior_ Sungmin itu bergesekan dengan kulit perut Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memindahkan kulumannya itu ke _nipple_ kiri Sungmin.

Cairan pra cum ke luar dari pucuk _junior_ Sungmin.

"Aaahh... Kyuh..." erangan tertahan Sungmin terdengar lagi. Sungmin juga sedikit memberi jambakkan halus di rambut Kyuhyun.

Kedua _nipples _Sungmin sekarang menengang semua. _Junior_nya juga ikut menegang sedari tadi. Tangan kanan yang menjadi penyangga badan Kyuhyun itu pun mulai menyusup untuk memegang _junior_ Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Dan grep.. _junior_ Sungmin di genggam oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Akh.. Kyuh..." erangan Sungmin terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan _nipple_ Sungmin yang sudah basah. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir _plum_ Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Mmmmppp.. Kyuh..." suara Sungmin lah yang terdengar lagi.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih memijit-mijit pelan _junior_ Sungmin tangan kirinya membelai wajah Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Sama seperti tadi, Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang sesekali menjambak lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Bibir Sungmin yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya dan kembali memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di atas langit-langit bibir Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin kegelian. Kembali, Sungmin menjabak rambut Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun masih meremas-remas _junior_ Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin sudah tidak menjambak atau menyusup di rambut Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin sekarang sedang berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun. Dan berhasil! Ciuman itu terlepas.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Kyuhyun sedang mengocok _junior_ Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Aaahh.. Kyuh... a-aku... se-sakhh..." Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang beralih meremas seprai.

Yeah, saat Sungmin mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun sedang mengocok _junior_ Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mulai duduk di tengah selangka Sungmin, mencerukkan kepalanya ke ke _junior_ Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tanganya dari _junior_ Sungmin dan mulai memasukkan _junior_ itu ke gua hangat miliknya, mulutnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun akan melakukan _blow job_!

Kyuhyun menghisap _junior_ Sungmin pelan, sangat pelan hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang.

"Aahh... Kyuhh... lebhih.. ku-athhh.." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang menatap sayu.

Kyuhyun menurut dengan apa permintaan Sungmin. Dia menambah hisapan pada _junior_ itu. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya di batang _junior_ Sungmin dan menekan-nekan lidah itu ke kepala junior Sungmin. tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya sedang memainkan _twinsball_ Sungmin. dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terus saja menghisap _junior_ Sungmin.

_Junior_ Sungmin mulai berkedut dan Kyuhyun merasakan itu. Kyuhyun pun menambah kekuatan hisapannya hingga membuat pipinya yang tirus itu sedikit kempot karena hisapan itu.

"Aaahhh...ssshhh...aaahhh... A-akuhh... mau.. keluar..." ucap Sungmin dengan meremas seprai yang sudah kusut itu.

"Akuhh.. kelu... AKH!" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya cairan itu sudah keluar. Sungmin langsung lemas.

Kyuhyun merangkak ke tubuh Sungmin dan membagikan cairan itu ke Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tentu saja membuat akses Kyuhyun untuk membagi cairan Sungmin ke dalam mulut Sungmin semakin mudah.

Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menelan cairan itu dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin menelannya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Cairan itu sedikit menetes dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencium Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sayu itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, "Sudah lelah, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Sungmin.

"Hhhh... be..belum..." jawab Sungmin berbohong.

'_Bisa malu aku kalau baru sekali cum aku sudah lelah.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukan badannya di atas perut Sungmin. walaupun tidak menududukinya total.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memanjakanku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa memanjakan _junior_mu kalau kau sendiri saja masih memakai celana itu" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser badannya hingga duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang hendak menurunkan celananya itu pun tersentak kaget karena Sungmin mengelus gundukan di balik celana itu.

"Ternyata milikmu sudah menengang ya Kyu.." Sungmin masih dengan mengelus-elus lembut gundukan di celana Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun memakin tersentak kaget saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mencium sekitar gundukkan itu.

"Mmmpphh... Ming..." Kyuhyun melengkuh.

Sungmin terus saja menciumi gundukkan itu dan itu benar-benar membuat celana Kyuhyun semakin sesak. Sungmin yang masih saja mencium celana itu mambuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuka celana panjang yang digunakannya.

"Mi-ming, bisakah k-kau hen-hentikan dulu kegiatanmu inih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Kelakukan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menurunkan celana berserta celana dalamnya. Setelah Kyuhyun _totallity naked_, tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun langsung menundih Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! Kyu! Kau bilang giliranku yang sekarang memanjakanmu." Sungmin protes tatakala dirinya harus di bawah lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin di atas?" tanya Kyuhyun sudektif.

Sungmin menangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, hmmm?" ucap Kyuhyun yang di akhiri dengan menjilat cuping Sungmin.

"A-aku mau minum." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura ingin minum karena itu hanya kedok baginya untuk kabur dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin membayangkan kalau dia terus saja di bawah dan dia terus saja dimanjakan Kyuhyun maka badannya bisa remuk atau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan.

Tepat saat Sungmin memegang knop pintu, Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dan sedikit mendorong Sungmin (belum sempat membalikkan badan Sungmin) hangga Sungmin menempel ke pintu yang belum sempat terbuka itu.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Kyuh..?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut.

Kyuhyun memeluk perut Sungmin dari belakang menaruh dagunya ke bahu Sungmin yang sudah ada _kissmark_ tentunya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup halus kulit leher Sungmin –lagi-.

"Kau takut, hmm.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulum cuping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelang ragu.

"Lantas.." tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh _junior_ Sungmin lagi, memijit halus _junior_ Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak keluar. "Kenapa kau kabur, hmm?" dia akhiri dengan hisapan di leher Sungmin.

"Ahh.. bu-bukan ma-maksudku... sshh... ma. Ahh..mau kabur, Kyuh.." jawab Sungmin susah payah. Tentu saja susah payah. Itu karena keadaan Sungmin yang harus menahan desahannya karena Kyuhyun terus memijit _junior_nya.

Kyuhyun memang hanya memanjakan Sungmin di dua tempat, di _junior_nya dan leher yang kadang ke cuping telinga Sungmin. Tapi itu sudah cukup mampu membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan seluruh _servis_nya ke badan Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang sedang berada pada titik nikmatnya terpaksa harus protes. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan tepat menghadap ke Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin mempautkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Manjakan aku, Sungmin-_ah._"

"Ta—"

"Hisap _junior_ku sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun telak. Entah mengapa Sungmin hanya bisa menurut, pasrah.

Sungmin berlutut hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan _junior_ Kyuhyun ynag sedikit mengaacung. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin memasukkan _junior_ Kyuhyun itu ke mulutya. Menghisapnya perlahan.

"Lebih cepat Ming!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin agar tetap di bawah dan Sungmin pun menambah tempo hisapannya.

"Goodhh... Mingh.."

Sungmin mengisap _junior_ Kyuhyun semakin cepat, memainkan lidahnya di sekitar batang _junior_nya. Tidak lupa lidah itu kadang bermain menggitari kepala _junior_ tersebut. Gigi kelinci Sungmin yang secara tidak langsung ikut bergesekan dengan kulit _junior_ Kyuhyun menambah sensai tersendiri. Tangan Sungmin juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Sungmin sedang memainkan _twinsball_ Kyuhyun.

"Le-lebih... kuathh, Ming.." suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

What_?! Lebih kuat lagi?! bahkan aku sudah mengerahkan semua kemapuatku hingga pipiku ampe kempot gini!_ Batin Sungmin.

Walaupun Sungmin dalam hati protes tapi Sungmin tetep menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padanya.

"A-aku mau kelu- AKH!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dengan pipi yang menggemung dan jangan lupakan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih tersebut. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dan meminnta sedikit cairan putih itu. _Oke,_ ini memang bukan ciuman yang mendalam. Kyuhyun hanya mengambil setengah cairan itu dari mulut Sungmin.

Setengah cairan yang ada di mulut Sungmin sudah ditelan Sungmin. yeah, walaupun dia menelannya dengan sangat ragu. Sedangkan setengah cairan itu berada di mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikan badan Sungmin hingga badan Sungmin kembali membelakanginya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin dengan bahasa badannya (menyuruh menungging) dan Sungmin menurutinya. Cairan yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun ia berikan ke _hole_ Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka karena dia sudah menungging. Kyuhyun juga membasahi _junior_nya dengan cairan yang masih sedikit tersisa di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggul Sungmin. dan perlahan memasukkan _junior_nya ke _hole_ Sungmin.

"Akh.. Sa-kit, Kyuh.." Sungmin mengadu kesakitan.

"Tenang, Ming." _Oke,_ Kyuhyun hanya mampu menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan dorongan _junior_nya malah dia semakin semangat untuk memasukkan _junior_nya ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin meringgis kesakitan. Sungmin melampiaskan dengan memukul-mukul pintu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Junior_ Kyuhyun sudah masuk seutuhnya di dalam _hole_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendiamkan sejenak _junior_nya agar Sungmin terbiasa dulu dengan kehadiraan _junior_nya itu.

"Bergeraklah, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menurutinya dan perlahan mengerakan _junior_nya secara perlahan, gerakkan _in-out._

"Sshh... ahhh, Kyuh..." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan badan Sungmin dengan cara memeluknya.

"Manjakan _junior_mu sendiri, Ming!" titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai memanjakan _junior_nya sendiri. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _nipple_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat keluar masuk _junior_nya. Hingga _junior_ Kyhyun menemukan _sweetspot_ Sungmin.

"Ahh... shhh.. di.. situhh... Kyuh.. iya, di situhhh.." Sungmin mengerang kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun juga menikmati ini. _junior_nya yang seolah terpijit di dalam _hole_ Sungmin.

"Ahh.. Kyuh.. sshh... ahh..."

"Ahh.. Ming..." mereka terus menyebut nama pasangannya di tengah desahannya.

"Aku mau keluar Kyuh.." ucap Sungmin.

"Tu.. aaahh... tunggu akuhh, Ming.."

Kyuhyun menutup lubang _junior_ Sungmin dan semakin menggenjot Sungmin.

"Kyuh, akuhh.. mau keluar.." ucap Sungmin dengan memelas.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin dan tetap saja menggenjot Sungmin sambil menutup lubang Sungmin. jujur, Sungmin merasa tersiksa.

"Aku mau keluar, Ming... AKH!" sperma Kyuhyun keluar lagi. Kyuhyun membuka lubang Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung _cum_.

Sungmin nyaris ambruk dan untung di tahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin ke ranjangnya tampa mencabut _junior_nya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin yang nampak lelah ke ranjang miliknya, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kyu, bi- ahh... shhh... Kyuhhh.. a-akuhh lelah.." ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mengenjotnya lagi di balik selimutnya itu.

Kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali menjamah tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menyinari kamar Kyuhyun. Sinar tersebut masuk melalui gorden yang entah bagaimana sudah terbuka. Sungmin yang merasakan terganggu dengan sinar cahaya itu pun mulai bangun.

Sungmin mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun yang masih berantakan.

"Dia kemana?" tanya Sungmin dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Sungmin mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan sialnya saat dia hendak berjalan dia merasa perih di bagian bawahnya.

"Akh! Sial! Kenapa perih bagini?!" Sungmin mengomel sendiri.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Beruntung lemari Kyuhyun tidak di kunci jadi dia bisa meminjam baju Kyuhyun. Mengenai daleman.. ehm.. biar itu menjadi pilihan pembaca hehehe..

Sungmin hanya bisa duduk di tempat sofa yang biasa menjadi tempat tidurnya itu. menonton tv dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Badannya berasa remuk, lehernya masih penuh dengan bekas _kissmark_, dan jangan lupakan bagian bawahnya yang masih perih.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke rumahnya.

Dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di sofa yang memang sudah menjadi kasurnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala yang menegadah ke atas.

"Posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman." Komentar Kyuhyun saat melihat posisi tidur Sungmin dari dekat.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin, berniat memindahkannya ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style._

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dia melirik jam weker yang ada di meja nakas. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku tidur di kamar Kyuhyun? Perasaan aku tidur di sofa.

Begitulah sekelebat pertanyaan yang timbul di pikiran Sungmin.

"Jam 6 pagi." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menyibakkan selimut yang entah bagaimana bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur tersebut, monjogkokkan dirinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya dengan menyentuh bagian wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau memang tampan. Bahkan aku rasa lebih tampan dari _dia_." Entah sadar atau tidak Sungmin mengatakan ini.

"Ngh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin langsung menjauhkan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ak-aku—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Inget dengan FF ini? saya harap masih. Aku tau lama bgt nih ff di lanjutin dah gitu ini ga panjang dan ga hot lagi. maaf ya..

Mau aku kasih tau ga alesan aku publish nih ff lama..? ga usah aja ya hehe #gue mulai eror wkwk

Maaf ga bisa bales satu2...

Tapi makasih banyak buat :

**Siihyun. kyumin, Guest - Heeyeon -, ****stephannie carolina****, ****hyuknie****, ****rainy hearT****, Guest, ****Evil Thieves****, Guest, ****reaRelf****, ****nikyunmin****, Guest, ****winecoup134****, ****SooHyun137****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****babywookmin15****, Guest, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, Guest, Guest, ****desroschan****, Guest, ****BbuingBbuing137****, ****gdtop****, Guest, ****It's Ryuu****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, Guest, ImSMI-Gyu, ****Jungyi****, Guest (Stephanie Choi ibnida, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, ****teachuu****, Guest, Guest –Choi Sila-, ****mrs. Kim****, ****Yandere-cchi'95****, Guest –minoru-, ****park ji hyun****, ****JiYoo861015****, ****cloudyeye****, Guest -LIM sung mi-, ****Shanty1102****, Sungmin Lau, Lianzz, ****kimjulia220799****, lee nie sha, Guest, Kyuhyun's, Pikapika, cho miki, Me Naruto, revaelf**

**.**

**.**

kalau yang mau tau saya lebih lanjut atau yang pengen berhubungan dengan saya via jejaring sosial. Bisa liat di **bio** oke.. :D inget yang mau atau yang pengen aja ya hehe

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dia melirik jam weker yang ada di meja nakas. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung. Dia berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku tidur di kamar Kyuhyun? Perasaan aku tidur di sofa.

Begitulah sekelebat pertanyaan yang timbul di pikiran Sungmin.

"Jam 6 pagi." Gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menyibakkan selimut yang entah bagaimana bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur tersebut, monjogkokkan dirinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya dengan menyentuh bagian wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau memang tampan. Bahkan aku rasa lebih tampan dari _dia_." Entah sadar atau tidak Sungmin mengatakan ini.

"Ngh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin langsung menjauhkan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Ak-aku—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

.

Chap 8

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Entah ini sudah berapa lama. Sudah tiga hari, lima hari atau bahkan seminggu. Aku tidak tau dan tidak menghitung. Kalian tau, sejak kejadian aku dan Kyuhyun bercinta dan setelah itu, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak terlibat perbincangan lagi walaupun aku suka berusaha memancingnya untuk berbicara denganku. Tapi, dia selalu pergi begitu saja seolah dia menghindar dariku.

Aku mencari celana yang dari dulu aku gunakan tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Kalau celana yang sering aku gunakan tidak aku gunakan, lalu sekarang aku pakai celana apa? Mungkin itukan pertanyaan yang keluar di pikiran kalian. Jawabannya, aku sudah memiliki celana dan baju yang baru! Ets, jangan lupakan daleman yang baru juga. Aku di belikan Kyuhyun..^^

Dia membelikan semua ini pun tanpa sepengetahuanku dan memberikan semua pakaian ini juga hanya berkata, 'Ini untukmu.' Hanya itu. tentu saja aku bingung dan aku sih mau-mau aja di kasih baju plus daleman baru kekeke~ oh ya, aku dibelikan bukan hanya satu setel lho tapi lebih sekitar lima setel.

"Kemana celanaku yang dulu?" tanyaku sendiri seranya mengobrak-abrik baju yang ada di mesin cuci.

Cklek...

Pintu apartemen ini terbuka. Pasti itu Kyuhyun. Itulah tebakkanku. Aku masih saja mengobrak-abrik seluruh pakaian kotor yang ada di mesin cuci dan berharap ada secarik kertas yang aku taruh di celanaku itu. Yeah, aku mencari celanaku karena aku membutuhkan secarik kertas itu bukan lebih.

Gerakkanku berhenti saat aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku. Aku melihat siapa yang melihatku. Ternyata dia Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Sungmin tepat menatap manik langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya sambil mentenggak-tenggokkan kepalanya ke arah lain yang pasti bukan ke tempat Sungmin berada.

"Tuan—"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan!" seru Kyuhyun kalap.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Maaf.." ucap Kyuhyun selanjutnya setelah melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya terkejut dengan ucapanya.

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin. "Terus aku harus manggil apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja sepertinya lebih enak."

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk. "Ehm, Kyuhyun-_ah_.." panggil Sungmin ragu.

"_Ne?_"

"Apa kau melihat celana yang dulu suka aku pakai? Ehm, celana yang asli milikku."

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir. "Ehm, sepertinya aku menaruhnya di lemari paling bawah milikku. _Waeyo?_"

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung meluncur ke lemari Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin yang seenaknya mengobrak-abrik lemarinya sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang heboh mengobrak-abrik lemarinya itu.

.

Normal POV END

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Entah mengapa ada rasa senang saat melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan mencari celana miliknya itu. Dia mencari celana miliknya itu dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Mungkin dia kesal karena tidak kunjung menemukan celana miliknya. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit, mencium, atau bahkan menggigit pipi tembem itu. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun!

Satu hal yang aku bingung dengan hatiku sekarang ini, kenapa hatiku selalu berdebar lebih cepat saat aku berada di dekatnya? Itulah salah satu alasanku kenapa aku suka menghindar darinya selain rasa takutku.

'_Sepertinya benar kata orang. Kalau kita melakukann sexs dengan seseorang maka kita bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang itu. Tapi apa benar aku jatuh cinta dengan Lee Sungmin?'_

Pertanyaan itu selalu keluar dari pikiranku sendiri. kalian bingung kenapa aku menulis kata takut di atas? Alasannya karena aku takut saat aku mengungkit saat kami (Aku dan Sungmin) bercinta dia akan merasa risih dan merasa jijik padaku. Intinya aku takut dia menjauh dariku. Hanya itu saja. Apa itu sudah membuktikan kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya?

Selain alasan itu aku juga sedang giat-giatnya latihan drama hari tampilnya kami sudah dekat. Bisa di amuk Heechul aku kalau penampilanku buruk. Padahal dia sendiri saja belum tentu bagus.

"Ish, kenapa ga ketemu-ketemu sih?!" Sungmin mulai mengomel seranya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kasian juga melihatnya yang tidak kunjung menemukan celana miliknya itu. Apa tidak terlihat olehnya?

Perlahan aku menghampirinya yang masih saja mengacak-acak isi lemariku.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Masih belum menemukannya?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin yang masih mengacak-acak isi lemari Kyuhyun pun terkejut saat Kyuhyun bertanya dengannya.

"_Ne?_" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya denganmu, Sungmin-_ah_. Apa masih belum menemukan celanamu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan wajah memelasnya. "_Ne_, aku belum menemukannya." Ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Mau aku bantu mencarinya?" Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuannya.

Sungmin mengangguk semanggat. Wajahnya yang tadi murung langsung berubah ceria saat Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai mencari!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun larut dalam aktivas mencari celana Sungmin.

"Apa yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan celana ynag disinyalir milik Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menenggokkan kepalanya dan melihat. Senyum langsung mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat celana itu, "Celanaku!" pekiknya senang seraya merampas celana tersebut dan mendekapnya senang.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa dengan celana itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja—" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia nampak berpikir dengan lanjutan ucapannya.

_Mana mungkinkan aku butuh celana ini hanya untuk mengambil kertas yang ada alamat ibuku. Itu sangat tidak mungkin bisa ketahuan aku._ Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung dengan lanjutan ucapannya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan melanbaikan tanganya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Hah? _Ne?_" Sungmin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja apa, Ming?"

"Tentu.. ehm.. tentu saja untuk... untuk di bawa kembali ke China." Ucap Sungmin mantap di akhir kalimat walaupun di awal kalimat dia nampak ragu.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang mengatakan 'untuk di bawa kembali ke China' raut wajah yang sangat amat kecewa.

"Jadi kau berniat kembali ke China?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Te-tentu." Jawab Sungmin ragu. Kenapa aku ragu? Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah begitu saja. "Kenapa dia?"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bersikap acuh walau pikirannya melayang dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah lagi.

Sungmin merogoh saku yang ada di celana itu. Indera perabanya merasakan sesuatu di balik saku celana tersebut. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil yang ada di dalam saku tersebut. Benar itu kertas yang di carinya tapi sayang, seribu kali sayang. Tinta yang berada di kertas itu, tulisan yang berada dikertas itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi bahkan tulisannya pun sudah tidak terbaca.

Sial! Kenapa begini?! Sungmin hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati.

Mana mungkin kan dia mengumpat dengan sangat gamblang seperti itu . Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun mendengar.

Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut serta kening dan leher yang terlihat basah. Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton TV itu pun teralihkan perhatiannya dan menjadi memperhatikan Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di dekat Kyuhyun dengan wajah murung dengan kepala tertunduk. Kenapa dengannya? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke Kyuhyun. "_Ani_, aku hanya merasa lelah telah membersihkan dan melipat baju. Sekarang kamarmu sudah kembali rapi." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang malas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya dan kembali menonton TV.

Pluk..

Kyuhyun merasa bagian sebelah kanannya terasa lebih berat. Kyuhyun meihat ke kanan dan tepat Sungmin tertidur di bahunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat tidur Sungmin dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka terdengar samar-samar suara dengkuranya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya secara perlahan hingga punggungnya bersandar sepenuhnya dengan sandaran sofa tersebut. Sungmin masih tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Lambat laun, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan ikut tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada senderan sofa dan Sungmin yang masih setia tertidur dibahu kanan Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu dia mengecup kening Sungmin dan menggenggap tangan Sungmin.

.

.

**Pagi harinya..**

.

.

"Eung~" Sungmin mulai mengeliatkan kepalanya dan perlahan kelopak mata itu pun terbuka. Dia menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan posisi tidur yang tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-_ah.._" Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun supaya Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tangan Sungmin masih di genggam erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa menggunakan satu tanganya, satu tangannya itu ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bangun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... bangunlah.." Kyuhyun mulai mengeliatkan badannya.

"_Wae_, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya. Tangan Sungmin masih saja di genggam Kyuhyun. Sungmin sadar kalau tangannya sedang di genggam Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin engan protes atau berusaha melepas genggaman tangan itu Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan tangannya yang terus digenggam Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ada rasa senang saat mengetahui tangannya digenggam Kyuhyun.

"_Kajjia,_ Kyu! Kau harus mandi. Bukankah kau ada jam kuliah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_, aku akan mandi." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik aku buat sarapan dulu untuk Kyuhyun!" serunya semangat.

.

.

Brak...

.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tasnya di atas meja makan. Tanganya terlihat sedang meimjit tengkuk lehernya.

"Apa begitu pegal?" tanya Sungmin seraya menaruh susu yang dia buatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Eh? _Ne_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan ke belakang Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk dengan terus memijit tengkuknya.

"Apa enak?" tanya Sungmin yang tanpa di suruh memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun dan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Cukup lama Sungmin memijit Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sedang memijitnya sontak itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktiitas memijatnya.

"_Mianhae._" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin kembali menautkan alisnya, "Untuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dim—"

"Jangan bahas lagi Kyu! Dan kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau tidak salah. Di sini tidak ada yang salah." Ucap Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghadap ke Sungmin, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Sungmin yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa terdiam tapi perlahan Sungmin mulai membalas pelukkan itu.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Suara detak jantung mereka seolah berpacu dan berlomba dalam tempo kecepatan yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata.

'Hangat'

Mungkin satu kata itu yang ada ketika mereka saling berpelukan.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukkannya itu dan menaruh dahinya di dahi Sungmin hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mata Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada bibir _plum_ Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti itu pun hanya bisa memjamkan matanya dan bersiap dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menempel. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menyesap manisnya bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, "Akh.. mmpp..." Tepat saat mulut Sungmin terbuka Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke baju Sungmin satu tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Sungmin yang sekaligus mendorong Sungmin agar tubuhnya semakin menempel. Tangannya yang satu lagi pun mulai mencari _nipple_ Sungmin yang berada di balik baju yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Mmpp... Kyuhh..." Sungmin mengelinjang geli saat lidah Kyuhyun mulai mengelitik langit-langit bibirnya.

Sungmin menghisap lidah Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmpp..."

Kyuhyun mencubit _nipple_ Sungmin. "Ahh... Kyuhh..." desahan Sungmi tersebut membuat hisapan lidah yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin terpaksa terlepas.

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong Sungmin hingga akhirnya punggung Sungmin terbentur ke tembok. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun terus saja mengerjai _nipple_ Sungmin hingga _nipple_ nya yang satu itu mengeras dan menegang dibalik baju yang Sungmin kenakan. Tangannya berganti ke _nipple_ Sungmin yang belum terjamah olehnya pagi ini.

"Ahhh... Kyuhh... sshh.. ahh.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menebar _kissmark_ di leher Sungmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun pun mulai turun ke leher Sungmin. Mengecup ringan dan mulai menghisap kulit leher itu dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menggigit kulit leher itu sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di sana.

Kyuhyun masih bermain di leher Sungmin, "Ahh.. Kyuhh.. hi-hisap.. ahh.. yang ku-kuath..." tangan Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun yang masih bermain di lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi memainkan _nipple_ Sungmin kini mulai menyusup ke dalam celana yang Sungmin gunakan.

"Akh!" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengenggam _junior_nya ynag berada di balik celananya untung celana Sungmin longgar jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah menyusupkan tangannya itu.

Dengan bibir yang masih bermain di sekitar leher Sungmin,tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Tangannya yang satu lagi pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menyusup di balik celana Sungmin mulai mengurut _junior_ Sungmin yang perlahan mulai menengang.

"Ahh... Kyuhh... sshh.. ohh.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setuhan itu.

Drrrtt~

Drrrtt~~

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar lama di dalam saku celana. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menghentika seluruh aktivitasnya dan mulai mengambil ponselnya. Sungmin hanya mendesah kesal.

'_Milikku masih menengang!'_ seru Sungmin dalam hati. Benar, celana Sungmin terlihat mengembung.

"_Waeyo, hyung?_"

"_KAU ADA DIMANA, EOH?! CEPAT KE SINI! KITA LATIHAN!"_ Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari gendang telinganya. 'bisa tuli mendadak aku.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan lagi ponselnya, "_Arraseo hyung_. Aku kesana." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin, "Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melenggang pergi.

"Tapi Kyu—"

BLAM..

Pintu itu tertutup "-milikku masih menengang begini." Ucap Sungmin melemah karena Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"haaahh.. sepertinya aku harus bermain _single_, mengocoknya sendiri." Sungmin mulai masuk ke kamar manidi dan memulai ritual bermain _single_nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Sial, celanaku terasa sesak sekarang ini. Ini pasti karena Sungmin tadi. Gara-gara aktivitas pagi ini milikku jadi menengang begini dan aku harus menutupinya dengan tasku. Sesamapai di tempat kuliahku, aku harus mencari toilet dan menyelesaikan ini semua. HARUS!

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Terlihat Sungmin keluar dari tolilet dengan lega. Setidaknya sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya sudah tidak menegang seperti tadi. Yeah, Sungmin baru selesai mengocok dari permainan _single_nya.

"Aku lapar.." ucap Sungmin dan mengelus perutnya yang mulai kroncongan.

Sungmin bejalan ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin itu, "Tidak ada makanan sama sekali." Itulah ucapan Sungmin pertama kali saat melihat isi kulkas yang kosong itu. "sebaiknya aku belanja saja sekarang." Ucap Sungmin dan bergegas untuk belanja. Untung Kyuhyun selalu menyimpan uang di laci meja nakasnya untuk keperluan mendadak jadi Sungmin tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu Kyuhyun pulang agar ia mendapat uang.

.

.

Di Supermarket...

.

.

Terlihat Sungmin yang sedang memilih-milih sayuran apa yang akan di pilihnya.

DEG

"Jung _Ahjumma.._" panggil Sungmin lirih saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ paru baya yang sedang berbelanja juga.

"JUNG _AHJUMMA_!" panggil Sungmin lebih kencang hingga membuat sosok _ahjumma_ itu menenggok ke Sungmin.

"Tuan muda Lee.." panggil _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

.

.

Di salah satu restoran

.

.

"Jadi mereka sudah tidak tinggal di Korea?" tanya Sungmin.

Sosok _yeoja paruh_ baya itu mengangguk, "_Ne_, tuan muda Lee."

Sekarang Sungmin dan _yeoja _paruh baya yang di panggil Sungmin dengan nama Jung _Ahjumma_ itu sedang duduk disalah satu restoran dengan dua cangkir yang asapnya mulai hilang. Yeah, sedari tadi mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin _shock_.

Sungmin menundunk dan berkata, "Jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.."

Perlahan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku permisi dulu, Jung _Ahjumma, khamshahamnida, annyeong._" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil kantong plastik isi belanjaannya.

"_Annyeong._"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan rasa kalut di pikirannya. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan perkataan Jung _Ahjumma_ tadi, _'_Umma_ anda sudah pergi ke Perancis untuk mengembangnya tentang desain bajunya dan adik anda, Sungjin, juga ikut bersama _umma_ anda ke Prancis.'_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin sekarang.

Yeah, _umma_ Sungmin memang seorang desainner dan dia memiliki saudara kandung bernama Sungjin. Akhibat kedua orang tua Sungmin yang cerai Sungmin dan Sungjin jadi terpisahkan. Sungmin ikut _appa_nya yang sekarang kerja di China yang secara otomatis Sungmin ikut dengan _appa_nya. Sedangkan Sungjin, dulu dia tinggal di Korea bersama _umma_nya. Tapi _umma_ nya pindah ke Perancis untuk melanjutan tentang desain bajunya itu. Sedangkan Jung _ahjumma_ tadi adalah salu satu pelayan yang membantu _umma_nya dulu.

Sejak perceraian kedua orang tuanya itu, Sungmin memang tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan _umma_ bahkan adiknya. _Appa_nyalah yang melarang. Entah karena apa _appa_nya begitu membenci _umma_nya sekarang dan itu juga berdampak bagi hubungan Sungmin dengan _umma_ dan adiknya. Inilah salah satu tujuan Sungmin datang ke Korea. Mencari _umma_nya dan mencari _'dia'_. Tapi rencana bertemu dengan _umma_nya itu pun gagal karena sang _umma_ yang memang tidak ada di Korea lagi.

CKLEK...

"Aku pulang~" ucap Sungmin seraya masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup pintu apartemen itu dan mulai memasuki dapur menata barang belanjaanya.

"Dari mana saja kau ini?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya sesaat, melihat siapa orang yang bertanya tapi setelah itu dia kembali seperti aktivitas awalnya, menata barang belanjaannya.

"Aku membeli barang belanjaan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. _'Kenapa dengannya?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu kamar Kyuhyun terdengar. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan berguling-guling ria di atas kasurnya itu pun mulai mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Walaupuun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 tapi matanya enggan terpejam.

"Masuklah!"

Cklek~

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok _namja_ manis dengan bantal yang di dekapnya.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Baiklah kalau tidak boleh." Ucap Sungmin dengan gerakkan tangan solah ingin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun kembali.

"Boleh!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum pintu itu tertutup kembali.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Sungmin tanpa di siruh langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"_Jaljayo~_" setelah itu Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Cepat sekali dia tidur." Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya**

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling diam dengan mata yang tertuju di layar televisi. Tidak ada aktivitas lain yang di lakukannya selain diam dan menonton televisi.

"Hah~" terdengar Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, bosan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang didudukinya itu.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eung.. sangan bosan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk di awal ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Mumpung masih bagi. Pasti seru! Ayo!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar.

.

.

**Di luar apartemen...**

.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tangannya terus saja di tarik Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Iya ya. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._ "Kau menarikku tapi tidak tau mau kemana."

"Hehehe _mianhae._" Sungmin hanya bisa nyengir watados.

"_Kajjia!_ Kita ke taman dekat apartemen ini saja. Soalnya aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun karena tadi kau langsung menarikku. Ayo ikut!"sekarang Sungminlah yang di tarik Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Di taman.._

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun (terpaksa) nampak asik bermain dengan anak-anak di sana.

"Cepat tendang bolanya!" seru Sungmin ke salah satu _namja_ kecil yang bersiap menendang bola.

BUGH..

"Hahahaha..." tepat saat bunyi suara 'BUGH' bola itu bukan masuk ke gawang melainkan mengenai muka Kyuhyun hingga membuat tawa anak-anak di sana terdengar.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa kena? Itu karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut bermain bola bersama anak-anak di situ dan Sungmin masuk ke _team_ A sedangkan Kyuhyun masuk ke _team_ B. Kyuhyun dengan terpaksanya mengikuti permainan ini karena Sungmin yang menyuruhnya tadi. Hey, kenapa Kyuhyun jadi penurut ke Sungmin?

"Hahahaha... _hyung_ mukamu jadi coklat hahahah..." celetuk salah satu anak kecil di sana.

Kyuhyun langsung mengusap-usap wajahnya walau terlihat dia menyengir kesakitan. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"_Gweanchana_, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"_Gweanchanayo._" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Kajjia_, kita cuci wajahmu." Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Setelah wajah Kyuhyun bersih terlihat ada warna kemerahan dari bekas tendangan bola tadi di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa sebegitu kencangnya hingga wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Sungmin yang mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

Posisi mereka sedang duduk di ayunan taman itu.

"Hanya merah sedikit." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Yeah, itu memang hanya merah sedikit bahkan sangat sedikit. Hanya Sungmin saja yang terlewat khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu sini. Aku akan membeli minum untuk kita. Aku tau kau juga haus kan." Sungmin mulai berdiri dari ayunan yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Dari mana kau punya uang?"

"Ini uang sisa kemari aku belanja." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, cepat beli minumnya."

Sungmin melesat mencari minimarket untuk membeli minum.

.

.

_Namja_ manis itu keluar dari minimarket dengan jinjingan kecil di tangan kanannya. Terlihat di dalam kantung plastik kecil itu ada dua botol air mineral.

"Saatnya ke Kyuhyun kembali!" seru Sungmin riang.

Dia terus memperlihatkan senyumnya sesekali dia juga mengalunkan sebuah lagu walau itu lagu dia sendiri tidak tau itu lagi apa. Kantung jinjingan itu terlihat bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan dorongan Sungmin yang memaju mundurkan kantung plastik itu.

BRUK

Kantong jinjingan itu jatuh tepat saat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya melihat ke satu objek yang ada di depannya. Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

.

.TBC

.

.

Hore beres chap ini ! lama ga nih publish nya? Kagak dong hehe

Yang menunggu ff ini berakhir bentar lagi berakhir kok tunggu aja oke..

.

Balasan review :

**Vie Joyers3424**= Yap, emang di lanjut. Makasih udh review^^

.

**Revaelf** = begitulah Kyuhyun di cerita ini hehe.. makasih udh review^^

.

**KyuLoveMin** = iya dong pasti di lanjut hehe.. yang ini ga lama kan pastinya ? sebentar lagi terungkap kok. tunggu aja. Makasih udh review^^

.

**hyuknie** = waduh, ini di aku bingung mau bales gimana reviewnya. Jujur, aku ga ngerti maksud review, chingu hehe. Maklum saya kan cetek. Tapi makasih buat review dan bisa di jelaskan lagi lebih rinci maksudnya. kalau pake bahasa inggris gpp kok ^^

.

**kim nana** = masih penasaran? Udah ada romancenya? Makasih udh review^^

.

**MegaKyu** = di lanjut kok chingu hehe.. makacuiw udh suka ff ku. Sekarang ga lama kan? Makasih udh review^^

.

**MinnieGalz** = hhehe begitulah langsung NC sekali udh review ^^

.

**reaRelf** = yap langsung NC hehe. Udh kejawab di chap in kenapa cuek. Bentar lagi ketahuan kok siapa yang di maksud 'dia'. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** = begitulah sifatnya di FF ini. makasih udh review ^^

.

**thiafumings** = tenang, di lanjut kok walau lama hehe. Udh kejawabkan kenapa Kyuhyun berubah di chap kemarin? Ini lama ga? Ga dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Vey900128 **= sekarang updatenya ga kaya kemarin dong? Sipp.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**FiungAsmara**= udah kejawabkan kenapa.. ini ga lama dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Choi sila** = saya ga kemana-mana kok,chingu. Saya masih di hatimu haha #ngegombal gagal. oke, abaikan. Udah di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Mei Hyun15** = sipp udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**siihyun. kyumin** = sipp. Udh di lanjut, chingu. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**BbuingBbuing137** = sipp. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**adinda. sungmin** = sip udh. Gimana kilat ga nih? Makasih udh review ^^

.

**athena137** = iya gpp. Jawaban anda akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya pantengin aja ya udh review ^^

.

**ming0101** = syukurlah kalau chingu belum merasakan lamanya saya update hhaha. Aku usahain dech updatenya ga udh review ^^

.

**Annie Pumpkin**= jawabanya ada di chap udh review ^^

.

**JOYeerrElpeu** = aku kemana ya? Aku kan di hatimu haha #gagal ngegombal lagi. abaikan. Sip, ini udh. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**terrezhen** = iya. Tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kyu. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Fariny** = sipp, udh. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**HeeYeon**= sekarang ga lupa dong ceritanya hehe. Udh tau kan alesannya udh review ^^

.

**sigmame** = kenapa hayo.. apa? Chingu ketawa-ketawa sendiri? jangan-jangan... #PLAK. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**cloudyeye** = iya... kurang HOT? #tepar saya. Hehe sory dach kalau kurang. Maklum saya masih polos #Plak. Jawabanya ada di chap ini dan chap depan. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**han gege** = kalau aku eror terus ga di lanjut-lanjutin dong hehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Lalalala** = sekarang ga lama dong. Aku di hatimu, chingu. #Plak, tiga kali ngegombal gagal. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Stephanie Choi** = aduh, chingu tak ush seformal itu sama ku oke ^^. Nanti kalau aku ceritain kenapa updatenya lama bakalan paaannnjjjjaaanggggg buanged... ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Me Naruto** = TBC nya di tempat yang salah ya? Ya udh geser aja haha. Tenang, kalau chingu amesia aku pukul lagi aja kepalanya biar inget haha #evillaugh. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho SungKyu OKS** = ini udh kilat kan? Hehe sory ya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**haa. chul** = sekarang ga sedih lagi dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**kimjulia220799** =makaciuw..makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**pumpkins cholee** = iya bukan ya? Sungmin namja kok. yang desainner itu ummanya bukan Sungmin. yap, bener banget! Makaciuw... adiknya masih Sungjin di sini. Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab di chap depan dan chap ini. makasih udh review ^^

.

**park ji hyun** = tenang, 'dia' dan Sungmin belum tunangan kok. jawabannya ada di chap ini. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cottoncandyme** = masih lamakah? Makasih udh review ^^

.

**sitara1083** = makaciuw... sip ini udh review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu sini. Aku akan membeli minum untuk kita. Aku tau kau juga haus kan." Sungmin mulai berdiri dari ayunan yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Dari mana kau punya uang?"

"Ini uang sisa kemari aku belanja." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, cepat beli minumnya."

Sungmin melesat mencari minimarket untuk membeli minum.

.

.

_Namja_ manis itu keluar dari minimarket dengan jinjingan kecil di tangan kanannya. Terlihat di dalam kantung plastik kecil itu ada dua botol air mineral.

"Saatnya ke Kyuhyun kembali!" seru Sungmin riang.

Dia terus memperlihatkan senyumnya sesekali dia juga mengalunkan sebuah lagu walau itu lagu dia sendiri tidak tau itu lagi apa. Kantung jinjingan itu terlihat bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan dorongan Sungmin yang memaju mundurkan kantung plastik itu.

BRUK

Kantong jinjingan itu jatuh tepat saat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya melihat ke satu objek yang ada di depannya. Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA ANDA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

Chap 9

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin menemukan sosok yang selama ini di carinya. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan _'dia'_ yang selama ini memancing Sungmin untuk ke Korea.

Sungmin mendekati sosok _namja_ jangkung itu dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di wajah manisnya. Semakin dekat Sungmin melangkah senyum Sungmin pun mulai pudar.

'_Siapa yang bersama dengan Zhoumi?'_ tanya Sungmin dengan langkah yang terus semakin mendekat.

Kantong plastik yang tadi sempat terjatuh kini kembali terjatuh lagi.

"Zhoumi-_ah.._" panggil Sungmin lirih saat melihat _namja_ di hadapannya ini tengah memeluk _namja_ lain.

Zhoumi, _namja_ yang di panggil Sungmin itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sungmin, "Sungmin-_ah.._"

.

.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun nampak mulai bosan. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah dua jam dia pergi dan sampai sekarang belum juga balik. Apa pejalan kaki ada yang macet. Kemana dia?" Kyuhyun mulai gusar.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu. Aku lama," Ucap seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari ayunan itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun garang.

Sungmin hanya menunduk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "_Mianhae_ Kyu.." Sungmin kembali meminta maaf dengan suara yang mulai gemetar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, _'Kenapa dia menunduk terus?'_

"_Kajjia_ kita pulang.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun Sungmin tengah meneteskan air matanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

**Di apartemen Kyuhyun**

.

.

Sungmin terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. "_Anniya_, aku hanya sedang..." Sungmin mengantungkan kalimatnya.

'_Aku harus jawab apa.. mana mungkin kan aku jawab _'Aku sedang sakit hati' _itu sangat amat tidak mungkin'._ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang merindukan _appa_ku di China. Yah, aku merindukan China dan aku ingin kembali ke sana." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang di buat seyakin mungkin.

Kyuhyun kembali bungkam saat Sungmin kembali menyebut _'kembali ke China'_ Entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat benci mendengar kata-kata itu, kata kembali ke China dari mulut Sungmin. Ada perasaan tidak ikhlas saat harus melepas Sungmin.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin kembali bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, "Kenapa dengannya? Apa aku berkata yang salah?" tanya Sungmin dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang duduk di balkon apartemen Kyuhyun menikmati semilir angin dari atas sana. Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.00 dan Kyuhyun sekarang tengah tenggelam dalam permainan _game_ yang ada di salah satu ruangan di apartemen ini.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, "Kau jahat Zhoumin-_ah.._" ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin menekuk lututnya, melipat ke dua tanganya dan yang terakhir dia tenggelamkan kepalanya di atara lipatan tangannya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kau jahat..."

.

.

Flashback.

.

"_Zhoumin-_ah_.." panggil Sungmin lirik ke _namja_ jangkung yang sedang berpelukkan di hadapanya ini._

Namja_ jangkung itu melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sungmin, "Sungmin-_ah_.."_

_Sungmin nampak geram dan langsung tersulut emosinya, "Siapa dia?!" tunjuk Sungmin tepat di hadapan _namja_ yang tadi dipeluk Zhoumi._

"_Jangan bertindak tidak sopan begitu, Sungmin-_ah_. Bukankah kau dari kalangan terhormat. Kenapa kau bertindak tidak sopan begitu." Ucap Zhoumi menekan tiap katanya._

_Sungmin bergeming mendengar perkataan Zhoumi_, _"_Kajjia_, kita kembali ke China!" Sungmin menarik tangan Zhoumi._

_Zhoumi melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin dari pergelangan tangannya, "_Mianhae_," ucap Zhoumi._

_Sungmin kembali menatap Zhoumi. "Henry _chagi_, bisakah kau memberi waktuku sebentar saja agar aku bisa berbicara empat mata dengan temanku ini," Zhoumi meminta izin ke Henry._

Chagi_? Siapa_ namja_ tempem yang bersama Zhoumi ini? pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran Sungmin._

"_Eung~" _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu mengangguk, "Baiklah _hyung_. Aku tunggu kau di tempat bisa."_ Namja _itu tersenyum manis ke arah Zhoumi dan Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari Zhoumi dan Sungmin._

_._

_._

_Mereka duduk di restoran cepat saji di sana dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul asapnya. _

"Mianhae _Sungmin_ie_. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke China bersamamu," ucap Zhoumi di awal pembicaraan._

"_A-apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku sudah memiliki kekasih di sini." Ucap Zhoumi._

_Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, "Katakan kalau kau bohong, Zhoumi.."_

"_Aku serius, Sungmin-_ah_." Ucap Zhoumi sangat yakin._

_Sungmin tertunduk perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau tau, aku kabur dari China, aku kabur dari _appa _dan _bodygoard appa, _kabur ke China hanya untuk mencarimu. Tapi kenapa kau malah menghianatiku?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata ynag mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_Ini aku lakukan karena aku tidak sanggup denganmu lagi, Sungmin-_ah_."_

"_Apa salahku hingga kau menghianatiku?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Kau memang tidak salah, Sungmin_ie_. Tapi _appa_mu,_ appa_mu lah yang salah. Asal kau tau. Aku lelah terus di hina oleh _appa_mu, di hina bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya di cap oleh _appa_mu sebagai _namja_ yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana kalau kau yang berada di posisiku dan kau selalu di pojokkan tiap hari? Jengah bukan? Itu yang aku alami."_

_Sungmin tertegun dengan perkataan Zhoumi. Zhoumi menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi, "_Appa_mulah yang memberikanku tiket ke Korea dengan ancaman kalau aku tidak menjauh darimu maka _appa_mu akan menghancurkan keluargaku. tentu saja aku lebih memilih menjauhimu di bandingkan dengan keluargaku hancur. Aku tau _appa_mu tidak memperbolehkanku dekat denganmu karena aku dari kalangan orang yang tidak cukup elit sama sepertimu. Jujur, aku menyukai sifatmu yang baik, ramah, sopan, dan tidak memandang orang dari status sosialnya. Tapi sayang, seribu kali sayang. Aku sangat tidak menyukai sifat _appa_mu yang selalu memandang harta serta status sosial." Zhoumi menjelaskan panjang lebar._

"_Tepat saat aku tiba di Korea, aku tidak memiliki siapa pun di sini. Dan di sinilah aku bertemu dengan Henry. Dialah yang membantuku dalam kehidupan di Korea ini. Henry sama denganmu dari kalangan yang cukup berada tapi yang membedakanya darimu adalah _appa_nya. _Appa_ Henry jauh lebih menghargaiku di bandingkan dengan _appa_mu. _Mianhae _Sungmin-_ah._ Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini. Berbahagialah dengan yang lain." Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya._

_._

**Flashback off**

.

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya saat _game_ yang di mainkannya menang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Waw, jam 8 malam! Aku tidak menyangka lama sekali aku bermain _game_."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Nampak apartemen ini sangat senyap.

"Kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menenggokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari.

Kyuhyun mencari hingga dia merasa hembusan udara dingin yang mengenai kulitnya. "Aish, kemana dia sampai lupa tidak- eh?" Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat Sungmin telah meringkuk tubuhnya di lantai di balkon apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah, _gweanchanayo?_" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengguncang-guncangan tubuh Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab. Badannya terlihat gemetar.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin, "Aish, kau demam." Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_. Menggendongnya ke kamar.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di kasur empuk miliknya. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau habis menangis. Apa sebegitunyakah kau ingin kembali ke China? Kalau iya, aku akan mengijinkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar itu dengan baskom dan handuk yang di bawanya. Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai mengompres Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi Sungmin, "Walau berat tapi aku memang harus memperbolehkanmu kembali ke China." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

_Chu~ chu~_ Kyuhyun mencium kedua bola mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

_Chu~_ ciuman itu turun ke hidung Sungmin.

_Chu~ Chu~ _ke kedua pipi kenyal Sungmin.

_Chu~ _dan yang terakhir ke bibir _plum_ Sungmin.

Tidak ada hisapan, lumatan atau gigitan di ciuman itu hanya sebatas kecupan yang sangat hangat.

"_Saranghae~_" ujar Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Berharap Sungmin mendengar itu semua.

.

.

**Pagi harinya~**

.

.

Sungmin mengeliatkan tubuhnya dan mulai duduk dari tidurnya.

Pluk..

Sebuah handuk jatuh di pahanya. "Handuk?" Sungmin melihat ke meja nakas. "Eh, ada baskom juga. Untuk apa,," Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa ada handuk dan baskom di kamar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau semalam dia demam.

Sungmin turun dari kasur itu mendekati kaca yang ada di lemari baju Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur memegangi kelopak matanya yang sembab.

"Sebegitu bodohnya aku menangisimu semalam hingga akhirnya aku menangis sampai tertidur." Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun. "kemana dia?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan yang mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun. "mungkin dia sudah bangun."

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Deg~

Sungmin bergetar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur di sofa dengan meringkuk sepertinya dia kedinginan. Sungmin melihat ke jam dinding, "Apa dia tidak kuliah? Sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi." Komentar Sungmin saat melihat ke arah jam.

Sungmin mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, _'Tadi malam aku merasa ada yang mencium kening, hidung, pipi, dan bibirku. Aku juga merasa ada seseorang yang mengatakan _'saranghae'_ di telingaku. Apa itu kau, Kyu? Ah, pasti itu hanya halusinasiku saja.'_ Sungmin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh pikirannya itu.

"Kyu, bangun.. kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Jam 8," jawab Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_MWO?!"_ Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk. "Aku telat!" teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

BLAM... pintu itu tertutup dengan kencangnya.

"Sarapannya tidak di makan," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap sarapan yang sudah di buatnya dengan pancaran mata sedihnya.

BRAK

Pintu itu terbuka kembali lebih tepatnya terbuka dengan paksa. Sungmin melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia sedang kuliah?

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, "Kau ini. kau lupa sekarang hari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sengah emosi.

Nampak Sungmin yang sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba Sungmin nyengir ga jelas, "Hehehe sekarang hari Minggu.." ucap Sungmin di selingan tawa ga jelasnya.

"Dasar!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali membereskan sarapanya. "Jangan di bereskan dulu! Aku mau makan!" seru Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat ke meja makan, mendudukan badannya di meja makan itu.

Sungmin tidak jadi membereskan sarapan yang di buatnya malahan dia ikut duduk di depan Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang hikmatnya makan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Harusnya kau mandi sekarang jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusanya. Sungmin menurut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri dari kursi itu dan mulai mandi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah~_" panggil Sungmin dan langsung duduk di sebelah sofa yang masih kosong.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya dan mulai kembali melanjutkan gamenya di PSP.

'_Dasar aneh. Kemarin sepertinya dia menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Sekarang dia nyengir ga jelas seperti in padaku. Sebenarnya dia kenapa!'_ begitulah isi hati Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin terus menyemangati dirinya sediri, _'Kau harus bisa berubah dan tidak boleh memikirkan_ namja_ bodoh itu lagi, _move on_ Lee Sungmin! aku tau aku bisa!'_ itulah semangat Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah~_ maukah kau membantuku mengambilkan kamoceng yang ada di atas situ?" tanya Sungmin dengan tangan menunjuk tempat di mana letak kamoceng itu berada.

Kyuhyun mem_pause game_nya dan melihat arah telunjuk Sungmin. "Itu tidak terlalu tinggi Sungmin-_ah_. Aku yakin kau sampai kok." ujar Kyuhyun dan memainakan _game_ nya lagi.

Sungmin merengut tidak suka dan mulai berdiri. _'Dia ini menghinaku atau apa! Udah tau tinggiku tidak mencapai 2 meter jelas saja aku tidak sampai! Aku yakin lemari tempat menaruh barang-barang ini tingginya hampir 2 meter lebih.'_

Sungmin menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha meraih kamoceng itu dengan lompatanya. Dan HAP! Kamoceng itu berhasil jatuh dan berhasil di tangkap Sungmin. Sungmin memang berhasil menangkap kamoceng itu tapi badannya langsung limbung dan seolah akan jatuh.

"Eh, KYAAA!"

BRUG...

Sungmin terjatuh duduk, "Auw!" Sungmin meringgis kesakitan saat pantatnya dengan sukses mencium lantai.

"Puft..." Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha..." dan tawa itu pecah.

"Aish, _appo..._" Sungmin terus merintih kesakitan dengan tangan yang terus mengelus pantatnya.

"Hahaha..." Kyuhyun terus tertawa. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu tertawa padahal sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin saat jatuh, bukan?

Salah! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tadi berpura-pura melanjutkan _game_nya. Padahal aslinya dia melihat tiap gerak-gerik Sungmin yang berusaha mengambil kamoceng itu dan saat Sungmin jatuh tentu saja Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hahaha.. ja-tuhmu sangat ti-dak elit hahah.." ucapnya di sela tawanya itu.

Sungmin berdiri dari jatuh duduknya dengan terus mengelus pantatnya yang terlihat masih sakit.

"Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin langsung berjalan ke pintu dan keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin kesal.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?!" Kyuhyun teriak dari dalam apartemennya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sungmin dengan berteriak juga.

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan kencangnya.

"Eh? Dia marah," ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

'_Dasar Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia pantatku jadi sakit begini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menahan sakit sih tapi menahan malu juga! Ini semua gara-gara dia!' _

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah. Aku mau kemana sekarang ini? walaupun aku mulai hapal dengan tempat ini tapi tetap saja aku tidak berani jauh-jauh. Bisa nyasar aku kalau terlalu jauh. Aku putuskan untuk ke taman saja.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di taman ini cukup lama.

"Haah~" entah ini sudah berapa ribu kali aku menghela nafasku. Sungguh! Aku bosan!

Kalian bertanya berapa lama aku berada di taman ini dan terus bermain ayunan? Jawabannya aku pun tak tau.

Aku berdiri dan bertanya ke salah satu penggunjung taman di sini.

"_Ahjussi_, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku ke _ahjussi_ berkaca mata plus ini.

_Ahjussi_ itu terlihat melihat jam yang bertengger manis di pergelanggan tanganya. "Jam 15.00" jawabnya.

_MWO?!_ Selama itukah aku di taman ini?!

"_Khamshahamnida.._" aku membungkukkan badanku ke _ahjussi_ itu. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang!

Baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan taman ini hingga akhirnya..

Grep!

Sebuah tangan berhasil mencekal tanganku. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat siapa yang mencekal lenganku, "K-kau.." ucapku terbata-bata saat melihat siapa yang mencekal lenganku.

"Tuan Muda Lee, akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali.." ucap seorang yang mencekal lenganku.

Apa ini artinya aku harus kembali ke China? Aku tidak tau.

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka dan telihat orang yang masuk tertunduk kepalanya.

"Darimana saja kau?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebagai sambutan kedatangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk, "Dari taman." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin melenggang melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. _'Lama sekali dia di taman. Dari pagi sampai pukul 17.00 dan dia baru pulang. Kemana saja dia ini?'_

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di balkonnya dengan tangan yang ia taruh di pegar balkon tersebut, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Apa dia masih marah denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada tepat di belakang Sungmin, "Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget namun sedetik kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sebagus mungkin –walau dengan terpaksa-. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah tidak marah lagi denganmu. Tenanglah.." ucap Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin makan apa Kyu buat nanti malam?" tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuhyun diam, "Kyu.." panggil Sungmin dengan sedikit menguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya, _"Ne?_ Ah, terserah kau saja." ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

.

.

Mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa ada satu perbincangan sedikit pun.

"Aku selesai.." ucap Sungmin seraya membalikan sendok garpu yang tadi di gunakan.

Kyuhyun melihat piring Sungmin yang memang sudah bersih. Kyuhyun ikut membalikkan sendok garpu itu walau makanannya belum habis.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung duduk di sofa tempat Sungmin tidur. Sungmin langsung membersihkan tempat itu sebelumnya dia berkata, _'Tumben tidak abis.'_ Begitulah ucapan Sungmin tadi.

.

.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat tidurnya (read sofa). "Kyu, bisakah kau pergi? Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," ucap Sungmin halus. Yah, walau intinya dia ingin mengusir.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka, "Jadi kau mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"_Jebal_ Kyu~ aku lelah.." ucap Sungmin memelas.

Terlihat Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup rapat. "_Mianhae_, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

.

.

**Paginya...**

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Rupanya dia sudah mandi.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun rupanya," Ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih memegang spatula.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung duduk.

Sungmin menaruh spatula itu dan kembali melanjutkan acara motong-memotong bahan masakannya. Tepat saat Sungmin sedang ingin memotong salah satu bahan, tidak sengaja jarinya terkena irisan pisau. "Aww..." refleks Sungmin memegang jarinya yang terkena wajan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pekikan Sungmin itu pun langsung menghampiri Sungmin, "_Gweanchana?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang jari Sungmin yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"_Gwe_— AKH!" pekik Sungmin kesakitan saat lukanya langsung di emut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh..." Sungmin mendesis kesakitan.

Setelah darah itu sepertinya mampet, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan jari Sungmin dari mulutnya. "Apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang masih melihat ke jari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat merona. Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar jawaban Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin.

DEG~

Entah detak jantung siapa yang berdetak hebat saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir _plum_ Sungmin. terus menuju pada bibir itu. Perlahan tapi pasti jarak wajah di antara mereka semakin terkikis.

Kyuhyun terus memajukan wajahnya dan Sungmin yang seolah mengerti itu pun memejamkan matanya. Beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu tapi sayang idung Sungmin mencium bau gosong. Dan refleks Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Aww.." Sekarang Kyuhyun yang memekik kesakitan saat pantatnya dengan sukses mencium permukaan lantai.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersalah, "_Mianhae_, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin dan langsung mengangkat masakannya yang gosong, mematikan kompornya. "Yah, gosong.." ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan sedihnya melihat masakannya yang berubah menjadi hitam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk,"Kyu, _mian_. Masakannya gosong dan sepertinya kau tidak bisa makan sekarang." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aish.." Kyuhyun berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Latihan drama!" teriak Kyuhyun.

BLAM pintu apartemen itu tertutup.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Sial! Tadi dikit lagi aku akan menciumnya! Dan kenapa malah bau gosong?! Dasar menyebalkan bau gosong itu.

Sekarang pantatku harus merasa sakit gara-gara tadi. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?! Saat kita nyaris berciuman malah kita di dorong dan pantat kita sakit. Jelas itu menyebalkan!

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kampus. Ini karena aku harus latihan drama yang lusa akan tampil. Itu artinya aku harus melakukan adegan _kissing scene_. Padahal selama latihan aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan adengan itu. Bagaimana nanti di acara pementasan dramanya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya.

"Cho-ssi.." panggil seseorang di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. mataku menyipit, mempertajam indera penglihatanku, _'Siapa dia?'_ pertanyaan itu yang ada di pikiranku.

Terlihat seoarang _namja_ yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa?

_Namja_ berbadan kekar itu mendekatiku. Wajahnya pun semakin jelas terlihat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu _namja_ yang mendekatiku. Tapi dua _namja_, satu yang memanggilku dan yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi diam.

Otakku berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat dua _namja_ ini. TRING! Aku ingat!

Dia, dia adalah dua _namja_ yang saat itu ingin memperkosa Sungmin. sial! Kenapa mereka memanggilku? apa dia ingin menghajarku? Atau ingin mengambil Sungmin? tidak akan aku biarkan dia mengambil Sungmin!

Aigo, aku harus bagaimana? Kabur atau hadapi? Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini...

.

.

TBC

.

,

HUWA! Satu chap lagi!

Ada yang bisa tebak lanjutannya gimana? Atau ada yang mau gimana jalan cerita selanjutnya? Oke, chap akhir terserah teman-temanku semua dech end nya mau gimana. Sad kah atau happy kah. Chap akhir saya serahkan pada kalian semua hehehe...

Apa sama dengan yang ada di pemikiranku atau tidak.

.

.

Balasan Review :

.

**hyuknie** = Thank you. Makasih udah review ^^

.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** = udh kejawab pertanyaanya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**ming0101** = pertanyaannya udh kejawab semua belum di chap ini? makasih udh review ^^

.

**Liaa** = pertanyaannya udh kejawab di chap ini... makasih udh review ^^

.

.

**Nony** = tuh di sebut mantan apa pacar ya hehe. Sekarang mah udah mantan kok jadi nanti ma Kyuhyun dech. makasih udh review.. ^^

.

**sitara1083** = TET.. TOT... jawaban anda salah haha. Point di kurang 5 dari jumlah poin anda yang 2.. #mulai gaje. Salah. Bukan Donghae. Tapi Zhoumi... makasih udh review ^^

.

**song min ah** = lamakah aku updatenya? #PLAK ga sadar diri. Sekarang masih lama updatenya? Aku usahain dech update cepet, oke.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**KyuLov** = udah ga penasaran dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**pumpkins cholee** = TET TOT... jawaban anda juga salah... yang benar adalah Zhoumi, karena anda menjawab dengan menyebutkan dua nama orang, Donghae dan Jungmo maka poin anda di kurang 10 dari total point yang anda dapat sebelumnya yaitu 2. Oke, abaikan. Ncnya nanggung? Pengen ga nanggung? Silahkan lanjutkan pikiran yadong chingu hehe # udh review ^^

.

**Choi sila** = TET TOT... chingu juga salah jawabannya nilai di kurang 10 dari hasil point anda sebelumnya yang berjumlah 2 haha bukan Donghae atau Siwon. Tapi Zhoumi.. sepertinya iya. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Vey900128** = udah kejawab di chap ini.. ini udh lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Me Naruto** = TBCnya ganggu ya. Geser aja #loh, emang bisa?. Orang lain lbh teptnya mantan pacar. Ini udh di lanjut. Di rumah aku ga ada yang kebakaran jadi ga ada asp makanya ga update asap haha. Amesia ga nih chingu? Kalau iya aku siap getok pake batu 5 ton haha #sadis ga?. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**reaRelf** = udh ke jawab kan pertanyaanya di chap ini. sungjin emang di Prancis bersama ummanya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**thiafumings** = jawabanya di chap ini. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Gaeming** = haha malah nyanyi aku juga ikutan ah.. dia dia dia.. #PLAK. Mungkin kah siapa hayo? Mungin kah kita akn selalu bersama ya haha.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**JoBel13ve** = sudah terjawab.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**HeeYeon** = Sungjin kan ada bersamaku # kejawab di chap ini. makasih udh review ^^

.

**Lalalala** =jgn terlalu nge-fly. Nanti jatuhnya sakit haha. Aku kemana aja? Masih setia di hatimu haha #ngegomal , makasih. Makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**kim eun neul** = udh kejawab di chap udh review ^^

.

**Vie Joyers3424** = yap! Emang di lanjut... makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cottoncandyme** = dia emang ngeganggu haha. Ini udh. Makasih juga udh review ^^

.

**oom. komariah. 921** = hah? Maksudnya, "saya kira namja yang dicari min adalah bukan ya." Maksudnya apa ya? Aku bingung hehe. Tapi tetep makasih udh review ^^

.

**Fariny** = Zhoumi. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**ammyikmubmik** = tenang, dia udh pergi lagi kok. makasih udh review ^^

.

**kyuminalways89** = iya memang Ncan #ketahuan yadong. Pertamanya bukan mantan tapi sekarang udh mantan. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Qniee love nest** = oke. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**MissELFVIP** = TET TOT jawaban anda salah. Yang benar adalah Zhoumi bukan Donghae. Point anda di kurang 5 poin haha. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**MinnieGalz** = chingu lupa ceritanya? Ya udh, baca lagi aja haha #PLAK. Lama ga nih sekarang? Apa enggak? Makasih.. #mulai gila. Sekarang mesra ga? Jadi Mpreg ga ya? Ga tau euy aku juga hehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho SungKyu OKS** = Ne, Ming emang buat Kyu. Makanya aku putusin mereka di sini haha. Di rumah lagi ga hujan dan ga ada kilat jadi ga bisa update kilat hehe makasih udh review ^^

.

**Song HyoRa137** = sip.. ini udh.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends** = eh, pendekkah? Udh 3 rb word lebih lho. Kok masih kurang tepar ni haha. Gimana yg ini udh panjang? Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Pikapika** = yap, chap dpn udh malah. TET TOT jwban salah hehe yag bener Zhoumi. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Zahra Amelia** = nado annyeong... kayanya sih iya hehe... makasih udh review ^^

.

**Kyuyoon Cho** = Sungmin emang polos kok. lah, emang kenapa? #ikut bingung aku. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**adinda. sungmin** = udh di nyatakan kok di chap ini. tenang chap depan juga END hehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah** = ehm, iya kaliya aku juga lupa hehe. Sama2 lupa kita #PLAK. Nado annyeong.. Nina imnida. 16 yo, KMS pastinya :D kita seumuran rupanya... di rumah aku ga ada yang kebakaran jadi ga bisa update asap hehe makasih udh review ^^

.

**kyuMinINT** = sipp udh di ga penasarankan.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**park ji hyun** = sipp udh.. makasih udh review ^^

.

**PumpkinSparKyumin** = sipp ini udh di lanjut. Masih penasara? Nggak dong. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**athena137** = apa pertanyaan chingu udh kejawab d chap ini? makasih udh review ^^

.

**maria8** = eta geus ka tempoan #bener ga bahasanya?.. pasti dong KYUMIN tetep endingnya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**JOYeerrElpeu** = eh, gue lama gitu updatenya? #sambil ngegaya. Iya dech aku lama hehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

.

Sepertinya pada salah nebak 'dia' yang aku maksud di sini hehe. Kenapa saya pilih Zhoumi? Itu karena emang Sungmin kan dulunya tinggal di Korea karena ortunya cerai Sungmin ikut sama appanya ke China. Di situlah Sungmin ke temu dengan Zhoumi. Dan mereka deket karena Zhoumi yang ngajarin Sungmin pake bahasa mandarin.

.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cho-_ssi.._" panggil seseorang di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Mataku menyipit, mempertajam indera penglihatanku, _'Siapa dia?'_ pertanyaan itu yang ada dipikiran.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa?

_Namja_ berbadan kekar itu mendekatiku. Wajahnya pun semakin jelas terlihat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu _namja_ yang mendekatiku. Tapi dua _namja_, satu yang memanggilku dan yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi diam.

Otakku berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat dua _namja_ ini. TRING! Aku ingat!

Dia, dia adalah dua _namja_ yang saat itu ingin memperkosa Sungmin. Sial! Kenapa mereka memanggilku? Apa dia ingin menghajarku? Satu pertanyaan besar dari sekian banyak pertanyaan. Pertanyaan itu, bagaimana ia tau namaku?! Jika ia ingin mengambil Sungmin, tidak akan aku biarkan dia mengambil Sungmin!

_Aigo_, aku harus bagaimana? Kabur atau hadapi? Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini...

.

.

.

**My Hero**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance & Humor #gagal.**

**.**

**Warn : Yaoi, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai dengan EYD **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya. Dan ff ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

**DILARANG COPAS!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA APABILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA! KARENA SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENANGGUNG APABILA MARAH-MARAH.**

.

.

Last Chap

.

.

"NG.. NG..!" teriak Hankyung, sang sutradara.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, pelaku yang membuat adegan ini harus di ulang-ulang.

"Aish, Kyu! Fokuslah!" ucap Hankyung sambil terus mendekat ke Kyuhyun. "Sedari tadi kau tidak fokus! Katakan yang benar dan tatapan matamu itu kosong!" jelas Hankyung sambil berteriak.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Jasanya memang masih di tempat drama itu, tapi pikirannya entah sudah melayang kemana.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya, kesal. "Besok pementasaannya, Kyu. Kalau _acting_mu masih seperti ini, aku yakin kita gagal," jelas Hankyung.

"Kau membohongiku," gumam Kyuhyung, pelan.

"Huh?" Hankyung yang tidak mengerti pun berkata seperti itu.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, "Ah, maksudku kita coba latihan lagi. Aku akan serius untuk sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan cengiran salah tingkahnya.

Hankyung sebenarnya sadar dengan cengiran Kyuhyun yang ragu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah pementasan dramanya berhasil. Itulah yang Hankyung pikirkan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi!" perintah Hankyung keseluruh artis dan krunya.

.

.

**Di apartemen..**

.

.

"Lalalala~" Sungmin bersenandung yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang di senandungkannya.

"Eh? Kenapa deterjennya habis?" tanya Sungmin saat ia ingin menuangkan deterjen ke tumpukan baju yang ada di mesin cuci. "Baiklah, aku akan membeli deterjen dulu,"

.

.

Sepulang dari membeli deterjen. Sungmin kembali bersenandung dengan senandungan asalnya. Di tangannya masih dijinjing deterjen dari salah satu minimarket di sana.

"Tuan muda.." panggil seseorang dari belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengenal suara itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Tepat, itu adalah _bodygoard_ Sungmin saat itu.

"Ka-kalian.." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Tuan muda, bisakah kita bicara sebentar.." ucap salah satu dari dua _namja_ di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tapi ak—"

"Hanya sebentar.." sela mereka.

Sungmin pun akhirnya mengangguk, setuju.

.

.

BRUG..

"Saya mohon tuan muda. Saya mohon. Kembalilah ke China bersama kami besok. Apa tuan muda tidak kasian dengan kami ini?" _oke_, mereka berdua sedang berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan terus memelas. Sungguh itu tidak cocok dengan tampang mereka yang sanggar.

Sungmin yang memang orangnya tidak tegaan pun mulai luluh. Tapi, mengapa hatinya sungguh berat meninggalkan Korea? Terlebih dia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa begitu berat?

"Tapi ak—"

"Kasian keluarga kami, tuan muda.."

_Oke_, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan berat hati, Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sungmin dengan berat hati.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Aku menyetujui untuk kembali ke China, besok. Sungguh, kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak mau meninggalkan Korea? Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih tidak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang~"

Cklek..

Kenapa lampunya sudah menyala? Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?

Gara-gara aku terlalu banyak bicara dan mendengar bujukan dari dua _bodygoard_ku itu, aku jadi terlambat pulang.

Aku masuk dan langsung melihat jam dinding. Tepat pukul 18.00. Sebegitu lamakah aku pergi?

Aku mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak aku temui. Hingga aku simpulkan dia berada di kamarnya. Karena memang ruangan itu yang belum aku lihat.

Baru saja aku hendak mengetuk pintu, sudah ada yang menegurku dari belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya,"

Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat sosok yang menegurku ini. Kyuhyun. Dialah yang menegurku. Aku tadinya hendak menyapanya balik. Tapi, aku urung lakukan saat aku menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terkesan tajam dan... dingin.

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar kecewa. Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa dengan televisi yang menyiarkan salah satu acara.

Mereka saling diam dan tidak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara. Sungmin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang berubah begitu cepat.

"_Tolong, biarkan tuan muda Lee Sungmin kembali ke China."_ Kata-kata itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang _bodygoard_ Sungmin katakan padanya.

"Ke—" ucapan Sungmin terputus.

"Kau membohongiku, Lee Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, melihat Sungmin dengan sudut matanya.

Sungmin bungam, _'Kenapa dia bisa tau?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Sungmin berusaha mengelak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Berusaha mengelak rupanya." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Terserah, kau mau kembali ke China. Aku tidak akan MENGHALANGIMU!" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan.

BRUG...

Sungmin berlutut, "_MIANHAE_, CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mengencangkan suaranya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah, membalik badan hingga berhadapan lagi dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin tengah berlutut dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, bahu gementar hingga bisa di simpulkan Sungmin sedang menangis.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-_ah~ jeongmal mianhaeyo..._" bahu Sungmin gemetar hebat.

Kyuhyun, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu sakit saat melihat Sungmin menangis. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih seperti posisi berlututnya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin dan langsung menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Sungmin hanya bisa terisak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, aku kecewa padamu," ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan Sungmin yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks... mi-_mianhae.._hiks..." ucap Sungmin di tengah isakkan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk lembut.

"A-aku.. hiks.. akan men-ceritakan.. setelah a-aku tengang.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Sungmin nampak sudah tenang walau mata masih sembab.

"Minumlah," Kyuhyun menyerahkan segelas air putih.

Sungmin menerima dan meminumnya. "_Gomawo._"

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sebelah Sungmin, "Bisa kau ceritakan sekarang," pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan semua kejadian dari mulai dia datang ke Korea untuk apa, siapa yang menaik-nariknya untuk masuk kembali ke mobil (Sungmin sudah menggaku bahwa itu _bodygoard_nya), saat dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang ternyata menghianatinya dan itu karena _appa_nya (setelah mendengarkan cerita ini, Kyuhyun menjadi tidak salah paham lagi), _umma_ dan _dongsaeng_nya yang pindah ke Prancis, perceraian _umma_ dan _appa_nya hingga membuat dia dan Sungjin berpisah.

Kyuhyun pun sekarang tau bahwa Sungmin berasal dari kalangan orang kaya (yang bahkan lebih kaya darinya). Kyuhyun sudah tau semuanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak tau dari Sungmin. Bahwa Sungmin mencintai dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya.

.

"Kau sudah jelaskan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kapan kau kembali ke China?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang normal. Normal? Apa hatinya begitu? Tidak. Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit saat mengatakan ini.

Raut wajah Sungmin kembali murung, "Besok. Lebih tepatnya jam 10 pagi aku berangkat."

DEG...

'_Kenapa tepat saat pementasan dramaku?' _batin Kyuyun frustasi.

"Apa kau akan mengantarkanku ke Bandara?" tanya Sungmin penuh harapan.

Kyuhyun bergeming cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menjawab, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu. Besok itu adalah hari di mana bertepatan dengan pementasan dramaku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Apa kau sungguhan tidak akan datang, Kyuhyun-_ah_?

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali, ingatan tentang dirinya yang bertemu dengan bodygoard Sungmin teringat.

_**.**_

_**Flashback on**_

.

.

"Saya mohon, biarkan tuan muda Lee kembali ke China." Ucap dua _namja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung dua _namja_ tersebut, "Tuan Muda Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun, bingung.

Dua _namja_ yang tadinya sedang berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun itu, sontak berdiri, "Anda tidak kenal dengan tuan muda Lee?" tanya salah satunya.

Kyuhyun menggelang.

Dua _namja_ itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "_Ne_, _namja_ yang tinggal bersamamu yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu adalah tuan muda kami. Dia adalah anak pengusaha di China." Jelas salah satunya.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

Mereka pun membuktikan dengan photo sang tuan –_appa_ Sungmin- dan Sungmin. Hanya dua orang itu saja yang ada dalam photo.

DEG

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku. Sungguh, dia sangat merasa dihianati sekarang ini. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat,"Kau membohongiku, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, di tempat Pementasan Drama. Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai kostum drama nampak murung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Apa aku harus mengejarnya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Yeah, tadi pagi, dari mulai pukul 8 pagi Sungmin sudah membereskan semua barangnya dan bersiap akan pergi. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sungmin yang di jemput dengan _bodygoard_nya itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Hankyung hanya bisa menautkan alis, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau mencintai seseorang dan seseorang itu akan pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke depan.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya dan akan mengatakan perasaanku sebelum dia pergi." Ucap Hankyung.

'_Mengejarnya? Mengatakan perasaanku sebelum dia pergi?' _

Perkata itu berputar di pikiran Kyuhyun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berlari entah kemana. Hankyung hanya bisa kembali cengo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun datang ke hadapan Hankyung dengan baju biasanya –sudah tidak menggunakan kostum dramanya-.

"Kau saja yang menjadi peranku _hyung_. Aku akan mengejar cintaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar kostum yang tadi ia gunakan ke Hankyung.

.

.

.

**Di Bandara...**

.

.

"Tuan muda, saatnya kita berangkat." Ucap salah satu _namja_ yang mengawal Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dan menenggok ke belakang, _'Kenapa aku berharap Kyuhyun datang ya?'_

Sungmin pun akhirnya berdiri dan mulai membawa koper yang isinya mungkin barang-barang yang saat itu di belinya dan baju pemberian Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendapat koper dari mana? Tentu saja dari pengawalnya itu.

Sungmin terus berjalan dan menarik kopernya.

"SUNGMIN-_AH_!" teriak seseorang di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggokkan kelapalanya. Senyum langsung mengembang di bibir Sungmin, "KYUHYUN-_AH_!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk Sungmin dalam pelukkan yang erat. "_Saranghae._" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun, "_Nado saranghae._"

"Aku mohon, jangan kembali ke China. Tetaplah di Korea bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun, masih memeluk Sungmin erat.

PerlahanSungmin membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa kalau terus tinggal di Korea. Rumahku di China Kyuhyun-_ah_," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukkannya, menempelkan dahi mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, "Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung ke China Tiap kali aku libur. Begitu pula denganmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk semanggat, "_Ne._"

"Tuan muda, saatnya kita berangkat.." suara sang pengawal menginterubsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Mereka melepas pelukan itu, "Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Pamit Sungmin.

_Walau aku harus pergi darimu, setidaknya aku pergi dengan senyuman bukan dengan air mata._

.

.

.

Hubugan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlanjut walau hubungan mereka terbilang hubungan jarak jauh. Mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui jejaring sosial atau ponsel. Untung mereka hidup di jaman yang canggih ini hingga jarak sejauh apapun tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang liburan musim panas dan Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menggunjung Sungmin di China.

Sesampai di China Kyuhyun langsung mengganti nomer kartu ponselnya.

To = Sungminie~

Kau dimana sekarang?

_Send..._

From = Sungmin_ie~_

Aku ada di lapangan futsal bersama dengan teman-temanku.

Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menanyakan alamatnya dimana dan Sungmin membalas. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya ke pengguna jalan lainnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarinnya yang pas-pasan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan tas rangsel jadi itu cukup simple. Tibalah Kyuhyun di salah satu tempat bermain futsal.

Senyum langsung memudar tatakala matanya menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang sedang bersama-sama teman bermainnya itu saling berpelukkan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau menghaianatiku..." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun ynag berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sungmin langsung melepaskan diri dari peluk-pelukkan itu dan langsung melambaikan tangan, "Kyuhyun-_ah_~" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan langsung membalikkan badan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sungmin. Sungmin menjadi bingung saat melihat perubahan sifat Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sungmin dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tenyata Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke bus. Sungmin pun berlari mengejar bus itu. Berhasil. Sungmin berhasil menghentika bus itu.

"_Xie xie_..." ucap Sungmin berterima kasih ke supir bus terebut.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di paling belakang dengan tas ransel yang di dekapnya.

"Kau datang kemari?" tanya Sungmin basa-basi saat tiba di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mesih melihat ke luar jendela, mengacuhkan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menyeka keringat yang masih keluar dari pelipis.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sungmin. Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun. Bus yang dinaiki mereka berdua pun berhenti di halte.

Sungmin langsung mengajak turun Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun menunju hotel.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena aku yakin kau belum dapat tempat tinggalkan," ucap Sungmin seolah mengerti pikiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyewakan Kyuhyun sebuah kamar.

"Cukup nyaman untuk di tempati, bukan?" Sungmin membuka gorden, memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar gedung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tau kau marah karena tadi aku pelukan dengan teman-temanku. Asal kau tau saja, aku seperti itu karena aku baru saja mencetak _goal_. Mengertilah. Aku tidak mau kau ke sini malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran kita.." ucap Sungmin, melihat ke luar jendela.

Kyuhyun berdiri, meletakan tas dan mendekati Sungmin, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang tidak kesal, kalau kekasih yang sangat ingin kau temui ternyata sedang berpelukan seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun mempererat pelukkannya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik, langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, jangan seperti ini juga. Aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara ini kita jadi bertengkar, ini hal sepele, Kyuhyun-_ah_.." ucap Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_. Jadi siapa yang harus di salahkan dalam masalah ini?"

"Tidak ada yang patut di salahkan.."

Setelah berkata itu mereka saling diam.

"Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelus wajah Sungmin.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tau.." ucap Sungmin seraya memejamka wajahnya.

Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat ke wajah Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir yang selama ini sangat ia ridukan.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya, menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melumat hingga bunyi keciplak _saliva_ pun terdengar.

"Eung..."

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke ranjang tanpa memisahkan ciuman basah tersebut.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciuman itu ke leher Sungmin. mengecupnya perlahan, menghisap hingga tanda merah itu pun tercipta. Kyuhyun membuat tanda merah di tempat lainnya.

"Ahh.. Kyuh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun semakin menindih Sungmin, tangannya menyusup, mencari _nipples_ Sungmin. Dapat! Kyuhyun memilin, memainkan _nipples_ Sungmin hingga mengeras.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga aktivitas mereka berhenti.

"Kau ingin melakukan ini dengan baju yang menutupi kita berdua?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jadi kau ingin melepasnya? Baiklah.." dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun melepas baju dirinya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus _junior_ Sungmin yang terkulai lemas. Bibir tebalnya sedang meraup _nipple_ Sungmin sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _twinsball_ Sungmin.

"Akh.. Kyuh... sshh.. aahh..." desah Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengerjai _nipple_nya yang dianggurkan Kyuhyun.

Belum apa-apa _junior_ Sungmin sudah terbangun.

Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dari _nipple_ Sungmin, memperhatikan _junior_ Sungmin.

"Cepat sekali kau terbangun.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin malu, dan berusaha menutupi _junior_nya. Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku menyukinya.." ucap Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya, memasukan _junior_ Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Hingga terlihat kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang naik turun di bagian bawah Sungmin.

"Aaahh... sshhh... oohh... Kyuh.." desah Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin memainkan _nipples_ nya sendiri. Menambah rangsangan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, jari-jari Kyuhyun sedang mengelus-elus bongkahan empuk di bagian belakang Sungmin, pantat.

"Aaahh... sshh.. oohh.. le-lebih... ce-cepat..." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan _blow jobs_nya. Denyutan mulai terasa di batang _junior_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah langsung memelankkan _blow job_ tersebut dan hanya mengelitiki ujung _junior_ Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"_Bermain sebentar tidak ada salahnya.."_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aish, Kyu... hisap!" perintah Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dia hanya menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Sungmin dengan jari dan memainkan ujung _junior_ Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Kyu, jebal... hisap..." titah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun terus saja mempermainkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang kesal pun langsung duduk dan mendorong Kyuhyun, meraih _junior_nya.

Sungmin mengocok _junior_nya, "Aahh... sshhh... aahhh..." desah Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan karena Sungmin yang malah mempermaikan _junior_nya sendiri pun, menjauhkan tangan Sungmin dan langsung meraup _junior_ Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aahhh... Kyuhhh... le-lebih ce-cepat..." ucap Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun menuruti. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin cepat maju mundur hingga akhirnya pekikan pun terdengar.

"AKH!" Sungmin menyemburkan cairan kental itu di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Mulut itu penuh dengan cairan putih. Kyuhyun mendorang Sungmin dan membalikkan badan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya ke _hole_ Sungmin.

"Akh..." pekik Sungmin kesakitan. _Sungguh ini sakit.. _ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan Sungmin, dengan pipi yang masih mengembung –sperma Sungmin belum ia telan-. Kyuhyun memasukan dua jarinya, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Rintihan kesakitan Sungmin pun perlahan mulai berubah menjadi rintihan kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. Kyuh.. di sana..." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung membasahi _junior_nya yang sudah menegang dengan sperma Sungmin yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bersiaplah Sungmin_ie~_" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkana jarinya dari _hole_ Sungmin, mengantikannya dengan _junior_ menegang tersebut.

Rasa hangat mulai terasa saat _junior_ itu memasuki _hole_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendiamkan sejenak, agar Sungmin terbiasa.

"Bergeraklah.."

Lampu hijau di dapat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerakan _junior_nya perlahan, serasa di urut _junior_nya.

"Aaah... sshh... aahh..." desah Kyuhyun.

"Le-lebih... aahh.. ce-cepat... Kyuh.. sshhh... aahh..." ucap Sungmin di tengah desahannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat _in-out_ pada _junior_nya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok _junior_ Sungmin.

Rangsangan pada _junior_nya membuat _hole_ Sungmin kandang berkerut karena rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh... sshhh... aaahh.." desah keduanya. Tangan Sungmin juga ia gunakan untuk memainkan _nipples_nya sendiri.

"A-aku.. ma-mau datang Kyuh..."

"Bersama.."

Kyuhyun semakin cepat meng _in-out_kan _junior_nya.

"AKH!" pekik keduanya.

Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di atas Sungmin. Terdengar nafas mereka yang tersenggal-senggal. _Hole_ Sungmin menjepit _junior_ Kyuhyun entah itu bermaksud untuk menggoda Kyuhyun atau apa. Yang pasti itu membuat _junior_ Kyuhyun mulai bangun kembali.

"Kau yang membuatku bangun lagi, Sungmin_ie~_"

Setelah itu, bisa kalian ketahui, pertarungan di atas ranjang pun terjadi, lagi. Suara desahan, erangan nikmat terdengar dari kamar hotel tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Dua _namja_ itu saling berpelukan, peluh masih terlihat di pelipis keduanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah bersama dirinya lama.

Sungmin mengeleng, "Hari ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Appa_mu? Apa kau tidak akan dimarahi?"

Sungmin menggelang, "Sejak aku kabur ke Korea, _appa_ sudah tidak terlalu mengaturku dalam hal cinta dan pergaulan. Intinya dia tidak terlalu menggekang ku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya menyeringai. Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas Sungmin, lagi dan lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium leher Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_, menciptakan _kissmark_ lagi di sana.

"Ya! Bukan berarti kita bisa melakukan lagi..." protes Sungmin yang pastinya tidak akan didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun berada di China dan sekarang ia diajak Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan _appa_nya, Tuan Lee.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat berada di depan pintu rumah megah tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan melihat apa _appa_ ku di dalam atau tidak." Ucap Sungmin.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin keluar, menjemput Kyuhyun.

"_Kajjia!_ Kita masuk..." ucap Sungmin.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkah.

Setibanya di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sosok _namja_ paruh baya di depannya.

"_Appa.._" panggil Kyuhyun.

Dua _namja_ yang sedang berbincang itu pun melihat ke sumber suara. Senyum mengembang di kedua _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"_Kajjia_, Kyu.." ajak Sungmin mendekat.

"Kenapa kau baru mengajaknya ke sini, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Dia takut denganmu, _appa_." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hahaha.. ternyata anakmu takut denganku.." tawa bersahabat terdengar dari tuan Lee.

"Dasar anakku! Denganku saja kadang melawa. Sekarang dia malah takut denganmu..."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Mereka saling kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"_Appa_ dan Tuan Lee saling kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dua _namja_ paruh baya itu berhenti tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-_ah_.."jawab Tuan Cho.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, kau harusnya tinggal bersama _appa_ di rumah. Kalau kau tinggal bersama _appa_ di rumah kita, mungkin kau sudah mengenal _appa_ Sungmin sebelumnya."

"Jadi, yang belum tau kalau _Appa_ kenal dengan _Appa_ Sungmin hanya aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ketiga _namja_ itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke Sungmin.

"Kau juga sudah tau?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

Sungmin mengagguk. "Aku juga baru tau kalau _Appa_ kita saling kenal saat aku ikut _Appa_ku ke kantor, tepat sehari setelah aku pulang dari Korea." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bertanya.." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung mengengdong Sungmin seperti sedang mengendong sekarung beras –posisinya-.

"_Appa_ toloong aku!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa pergi Sungmin ke lantai atas.

"Kau ingin membawanya kemana, Kyu?" tanya _Appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Memakannya, _Appa_!" teriak Kyuhyun.

_Kalau tau _Appa_ dan _Appa_ Sungmin rekan kerja sekaligus teman dekat _Appa_, aku tidak perlu setakut ini sebelumya.. _Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ada yang penasaran dengan kisah drama Kyuhyun yang terpaksa di tinggal agar Kyuhyun bisa mengejar Sungmin. akhirnya drama itu tetap sukses dengan pemeran pertama yang di ganti menjadi Hankyung yang sebagai pangeran yang mencium snow white – itu, Hankyung pun bisa menyatakan perasaannya dan Heechul pun menerimanya.

.

.

Balasan Review...

.

adinda. sungmin : Happy dong.. ^^ happy ending... huh, sekuel ampe Kyumin punya baby? Hadeuh, kayanya ga bisa dech. Maaf ya.. ini udah banyak chapternya. Chapter 10 hehe... maaf ga bisa update asap. Makasihh udh review ^^

.

hyuknie : ssipp.. ini chap akhir. Maaf ga bisa update cepet. Makasih udh review ^^

.

pumpkins cholee : hohoh makasih udh mau ngasih pendapat buat cerita selanjutnya. Mereka memang tetap bersatu. Makasih udh review ^^

.

kim eun neul : pastinya dong.. makasih udh review ^^

.

oom. komariah.921 : hohoho begitu to.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Cho Sungkyu : Sungmin kembali ke China dan Kyuhyun menjemput. Maaf ga bisa update cepet ^^

.

Kyuqiemin : sipp, makasih udh review ^^

.

Vey900128 : pasti dong Happy ending.. tapi, Sungmin kembali ke China dan Kyuhyun menjemput. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Ryutha : sipp, nih Ncnya ada. Tp sory kalau ga HOT ya hehe. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Nony : oke, udh review ^^

.

JOYeerrElpeu : haha pengawalnya musnah? Emangnya hewan di lindungi wkwkwk.. chingu ada-ada gajah.. eh, ada ada aja.. mereka Ncan tapi di China beda tempat doang kok. makasih udh review ^^

.

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : apa ini termasuk sudah menjaga. Mereka tetep bersatu kok walau Sungmin balik ke China. Makasih udh review ^^

.

reaRelf : sepertinya yang pertama yang benar ^^ makasih udh review ^^

.

BoPeepBoPeep137 : sipp.. makasih udh review ^^

.

PumpkinSparKyumin : ini happy ending ^^ makasih udh review ^^

.

DANHOBAKMING1 : pastinya dong di restuin haha bapaknya Ming Bapaknya Kyuhyun kan temenan.. makasih udh review ^^

.

thiafumings : bener bgt.. 1000 buat chingu haha.. ini cepet ga updatenya #sumpah, ga sadar diri bgt. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Marvelkyumin : pastinya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Lalalala : haha itu maksudku. Bedah jauh ini #karena beda juahnya itu protes. Kayanya kalau ampe nikah panjang bgt.. makasih udh review ^^

.

SSungMine : baru baca chap 1 baca kilat lagi wah wah.. apa ga pegel matanya. Ini kan panjang hehe.. tebakkan chingu 100 % bener bgt... 1000 buat chingu. Makasih udh review ^^

.

kyuminalways89 : pertanyaannya sudah terjawab semua. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Choi sila : haha sekarang mau di kurang lagi pointnya wkwkwk. Ini ada Ncnya... tp maaf kalau g HOT. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Fariny : siipp... makasih udh review ^^

.

MissELFVIP : bukan Donghae. Donghae kan ma Eunhyuk ^^ makasih udh review ^^

.

cloudyeye : memang byk yang g sadar nih FF update.. #kelamaan publish hehe.. pertanyaannya ke jawab di sini semua. Makasih udh review ^^

.

cmutzninot : haha ga papa kok baru review juga cmutzninot :* yang penting udh mau menghargai aku pun udh cukup kok ^^ sepertinya saya tidak tega #bohong bgt. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Vie Joyers3424 : ini udh so sweet blm? Kalau blm, bacanya sambil makan gula #plak. Heheh... makasih udh review ^^

.

Cottoncandyme : oke, makasih udh review ^^

.

WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah : huh, ampe 1o0 ribu word O_o bisa bisa jariku kerinting semua haha... ini udh panjang blm? Ini Happy Ending kok, tenang saja Wie.. #sok kenal. Hore! Kita pikun...! #PLAK, pikun bangga haha. Makasih udh review ^^

.

HeeYeon : iya coba..haha kasianbgt ya hahaha... makasih udh review ^^

.

Gaeming : apa listrik di rumah chingu padam? Mungkin karena belum bayar kali jadi diputus PLN hahah #paece.. damai justkidding. Apa sangkut pautnya sama lagu Ayu Ting Ting -_- chingu ada ada gajah.. eh, ada ada aja... makasih udh review.. ^^

.

minnieGalz : ampe nikah sama punya anak... panjang bgt dong.. maaf ga bisa.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Guest : siipp.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Monnom : mereka bersatu kok. makasih udh review ^^

.

Kyuna : itu panjang bgt kayanya.. keriting dech jariku haha.. tp makasih lho sarannya, makasih bgt... makasih juga udh review ^^

.

Love : ssiippp... makasih udh review ^^

.

cho sungHYun : udh nih.. kurang lama ya.. #PLAK, dihajar masa. Makasih udh review ^^

.

SungRin992712 : syukurlah kalau udh ga jadi sinders.. jangan jadi sinders lagi ya... ^^ sepertinya updateku kalah dari dangkoma #lama bgt dong.. makasih udh review ^^

.

Isaki kyumin : ini di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Silencelips : terjawab di sini. Makasih udh review ^^

.

9-su : pastinya. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Im Yesung Wife : apa? Chingu keriputan. Tenang, aku punya obat anti penuaan haha #bohong bgt. Ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review ^^

.

Guest : haha iya dech.. makasih udh review ^^

.

.

Saya datang lagi dengan membawa Chap akhir.. yey, udh tamat ceritanya tinggal FF Me and Him sama FF Kehancuranku (Chap akhir) aja yang belum di lanjut.. di usahakan FF Kehancuranku secepetnya dech..

Makasih yang udah mau Review.. menghargai karyaku yang abal ini...bye bye.. #sambil nyanyi Jarang Pulang (korban dangdutan)


End file.
